Guardaespaldas
by Aliathna
Summary: UA. Hermione y Luna son hermanas, ricas y malcriadas. Acostumbradas como estan a hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran ¿Qué harán cuando su padre reciba amenazas de muerte en contra suya? Fácil, contrataran un par de guardaespaldas.
1. Ni con el pétalo

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria a sí que obviamente no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Cap. 1.

"Ni con el pétalo..."

POV. Hermione

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy la hija de un importante empresario inglés, acabo de cumplir 17 años y tengo una hermana melliza llamada Luna. Asisto a una escuela exclusiva en Londres llamada "Hogwarts" donde, como la colegiatura es una barbaridad que pocos pueden darse el lujo de pagarla, solo van los hijos de la crema y nata de la sociedad londinense.

Nuestra madre murió hace poco más de cinco años, en un terrible accidente de tráfico, dejándonos solas en un momento crítico en nuestra vidas, el comienzo de la adolescencia. Mi hermana y yo, a pesar de ser mellizas, no nos parecemos mucho físicamente. Ella tiene unos preciosos ojos azules, un cabello largo y rubio que le cae hasta media espalda y el raro don de ser increíblemente perspectiva para con los sentimientos de los demás. Todos dicen que es la viva imagen de mi madre. Yo, en cambio, tengo los ojos color avellana (aunque a veces se ven verdes), un cabello ondulado de igual color (que nunca se ve verde, claro) y ningún don raro o alguna personalidad digna de ser reconocida. Soy muy parecida a físicamente a mi papá. La razón por la que casi no nos parecemos físicamente es que no somos mellizas univitelinas (de un mismo óvulo) sino bivitelinas (de dos óvulos diferentes), otra cosa rara que agregar a nuestra lista. Contrario a lo que podría creerse nos llevamos muy bien. Luna es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi aliada.

En la escuela somos muy populares, hasta se podría decir que somos las "reinas" del lugar, ya que junto con Parvati, Padma y Lavander no hay chico que se nos resista, niña que no nos envidie, o profesor que se atreva a regañarnos. Las delicias del poder, solía decir un tío que ya murió. Poder que otorga lo más preciado en mi mundo: el dinero. Y es que como desde que murió mi madre siempre estuvimos solas (porque papá y su empleo no tenían tiempo para atender a sus hijas), tuvimos que aprender a bastarnos sin ayuda de nadie. No lo niego, muchas veces he utilizado la importancia que otorga el apellido "Granger" y me he divertido haciéndolo. Tampoco niego que muchos opinan que las mellizas Granger son malcriadas, creídas, superficiales, intento de _Barbie_ y que prácticamente no soportan que las toquen ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

En mi vida todo, absolutamente TODO tiene que ser perfecto. La perfecta estudiante, con un perfecto promedio de 10.0, con un perfecto cuerpo, con un perfecto novio y por supuesto con la perfecta familia, donde no hay problemas, jamás hay discusiones, donde todo se arregla en platicas amenas donde y que se mantiene muy unida desde la fatídica muerte de uno de los pilares más importantes: la madre.

/**/

_"Malcriadas, creídas, superficiales, intento mal logrado de Barbie y que ni siquiera las toquen ni con el pétalo de una rosa" _son los rumores que corren sobre mi hermana y sobre mi por todos lados. Y para que negarlos si son más que ciertos (excepto por lo de mal logrado intento de Barbie, ambas somos muy guapas) pero... ¡Como si supieran porque somos así! Mi nombre es Luna, tengo 17 años y una hermana gemela llamada Hermione. Somos hijas de John Granger y Dianne Lovegood, pero ella ya falleció.

En estos momentos estoy muy enojada porque acabo de oír a la secretaria particular de mi padre insultarnos a mi hermana y a mí. Una cosa es que acepte que esos adjetivos sean verdad y otra muy diferente es que me guste oírlos. Después de todo ¿quién son para juzgar? ¿Acaso alguien se ha tomado la molestia de averiguar por qué nos comportamos de esa manera? ¿Alguien de los que hablan y hablan ha pasado por lo mismo que nosotras? No, desde luego que no. Pero nosotras, agua y ajo (a aguantarnos y a jo... resignarnos)

Pero no queda otra solución si queremos que nuestro padre no se vuelva a casar. En lo particular, a mi no me desagrada del todo la idea de que tenga novias y salga a divertirse, pero con solo pensar en una madrastra... se me pone la piel chinita. No vaya a salir peor que la de la Cenicienta y entonces...

-¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¡Tierra llamando a Luna! responde ¡¿estás ahí?- me trajo de vuelta a la realidad los gritos de mi hermana

-Si Mione aquí estoy, no grites por favor-le respondí

-¿Pues en que estabas pensado que no me hacías caso? o mejor dicho en ¿quién?- dijo haciéndome un poco de burla

-En Meredith

-¿En Meredith?-puso cara de confusión- ¿por qué pensabas en ella? creía que la de los celos compulsivos hacia papá era yo

-No estoy celosa de ella, estoy enojada

-¿Por?

-Por que la muy... secretaria personal acaba de decir que somos unas _"Malcriadas, creídas, superficiales, intento mal logrado de Barbie y que ni siquiera las toquen ni con el pétalo de una rosa por favor, sino fuera por los millones que tiene su padre en el banco..." _

-¿Eso dijo?-ahora su cara era de asombro total

-Textualmente

-Hija de...

-¡Mione!- la interrumpí, si algo nos había inculcado mi mamá, eran modales

-Lo siento, pero es que me saca de mis casillas que hasta la gente que según nosotras es amiga nos insulte y más ella que tanto nos decía _"ignoren los insultos niñas, es pura envidia la que habla, ustedes ni caso" _mira ahora con lo que salió esa... esa... ¡mala amiga! ¡interesada! ¡corrupta! ¡frívola! ¡criada al fin y al cabo tenía que ser!

-Si, lo sé Mione, pero cálmate por favor-ver gritar de esa manera a mi hermana ya me estaba asustando un poco

-Esa tipa me las va a pagar, se va a enterar quien es Hermione Granger-iba continuar con su letanía cuando fue interrumpida por una voz

-¿Qué tipa se va a enterar quien es Hermione Granger? Espero no ser yo-continuo diciendo Ginny con una brillante sonrisa en la cara

Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, con cariño. 19 años, pelirroja, menuda, activa, de carácter fuerte, cariñosa, soñadora, en espera de su príncipe azul. Fue contratado meses después de la muerte de mamá, porque según mi padre un poco de compañía femenina nos haría bien. Aunque esta proviniera de una niña con apenas 15 años.

/**/

La luz del sol entrada por un gran ventanal de una oficina bastante amplia, con una luminosidad anaranjada-rojiza propia de de la hora del crepúsculo. En medio de esta, un hombre de unos 40 años, atractivo pero con un semblante de preocupación, leía con detenimiento un papel que estaba entre sus manos. Mientras avanzaba en su lectura, su cara además de preocupación, iba mostrando un semblante de miedo, más que eso un semblante de pánico.

-Disculpe la intromisión, señor Granger, pero tiene una llamada de... ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto el empleado al ver la cara del Sr. Granger

-No. Thomas por favor llame al señor Sirius y dígale que debo verlo inmediatamente.

-Si, señor.

Thomas salió apresuradamente de la oficina, preocupado por la orden que había recibido. Si su jefe tenía esa cara y le urgía hablar con el señor Sirius solo podía significar una cosa: había recibido otro mensaje del tal L.V.

_Toc toc_

-Adelante

-John ¿qué pasa? ¿cuál es la urgencia de verme?

-L.V. mando otro "mensajito"

-¿Del mismo tipo que el anterior?

-Exactamente

-Déjame verlo

_"Estimado Sr. Granger:_

_Es un placer para mí, hacerle saber que próximamente asistirá a un doble funeral. No haga planes a su futuro con sus hijas señor. No vale la pena desperdiciar el tiempo. Recuerde que todo plazo se cumple._

_Atte. L.V."_

-Otra amenaza de muerte en contra de tus hijas-dijo Sirius en cuando termino de leer.

-Y esta vez más agresiva y al parecer más en serio-murmuro cerrando los el señor Granger-Está claro que es el momento de decirles a mi hijas.

-Yo te recomendaría esperar un poco más, no hay motivo para asustarlas.

-No quiero asustarlas, pero necesitan saber qué es lo que ocurre.

-Se aterraran, se sentirán terriblemente desprotegidas.

-Por eso te pedí venir, no puedo dejarlas sin protección después de esto.

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer?

-Pues mandarme a tus dos mejores agentes, para que cuiden de ellas.

-¿Me estas pidiendo a dos miembros de mi policía para que cuiden a tus hijas?

-No solo a dos miembros, sino a los mejores.

-¿Te das cuenta que mi gente está para casos especiales del gobierno y no para hacer de niñera de dos chiquillas malcriadas?

-Esas _chiquillas malcriadas_ da la casualidad de que ¡son mis hijas!

-Si, lo sé, no te alteres sabes que aprecio mucho a tus hijas y que así les digo de cariño, y tanto tu como ellas saben que les digo así haciendo burla a lo que dice la gente. Tú sabes eso de que son... bueno, difíciles de tratar...

-Si ya sé lo que dicen pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Sirius te lo pido como un favor de amigos. Unos amigos que tienen...

-Más de veinte largos y maravillosos años de conocerse, lo sé pero también tu más que nadie sabe que yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

-Sirius, por favor hazlo por...

-Ese par de mocosas que alegran mi vida. De acuerdo, mañana mismo estarán aquí a los tres mejores chicos que pueda encontrar.

-¿Tres? si solo son Mione y Luna.

-Y tú, puesto que presiento que también corres peligro.

-Muchas gracias, Sirius

-De nada, aquí mismo mañana a los agentes que se encargaran de que a tus hijas no las toquen _ni con el pétalo de una rosa._

_Hola! Aquí les presento un nuevo proyecto que espero sea de su agrado. Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, avada kedravas o el teléfono de algún buen psiquiatra que intente curar mi loquera serán bienvenidos._

_Kisses de chocolate a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta acá, Aliathna (antes Natys111)_


	2. Desconocidos

_GUARDAESPALDAS_

Cap. 2

"Desconocidos"

_"¡Niñas, bajen un momento por favor!-oimos el grito de mi padre desde nuestra habitación en el segundo piso._

_-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Hermione a nadie en particular_

_-Son las 4:35-le repondió Ginny mirando su reloj_

_-¿No es un poco temprano para que papá ya haya regresado del trabajo?_

_-Es cierto-respodí mirándola, entonces una idea cruzó por mi cabeza- ¿no crees que habrá pasado algo verdad?_

_-No creo, pero vamos a ver._

_-Bajo con ustedes-nos siguió Ginny_

_Bajamos las escaleras y en el livig nos esperaban mi padre, uno de sus amigos llamado Sirius (quien es padrino de Hermione) y tres hombres que no había visto en mi vida pero que tenían cara de que mas valía había tener cuidado con ellos. Ginny, al verlos, decidió que era mejor no estar presente._

_-¡Ah chicas, ya están aquí!-esclamó mi padre en cuanto llegamos junto a ellos_

_-Hola papá, hola Sirius-dijo mi hermana sin quitar la vista de los otros hombres presentes_

_-Sirius, padre-dije yo en igual postura que Hermione_

_-Hola, pequeñas lloronas-Sirius y su genial "manera" de saludarnos_

_-Niñas les presento a los agentes Potter, Weasley y Malfoy-añadió mi padre viendonos_

_-Mucho gusto-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Normalmente odiabamos hacer eso._

_-Niñas, a partir de hoy el agente Potter-el hombre pelinegro de ojos verdes hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza-y el agente Weasley-este ves fue el pelirrojo de ojos azules quien mivió un poco la cabeza-serán sus guardaespaldas. Mientras que el agente Malfoy - el último, rubio y de ojos grises-será el mio _

_-¿¡Guardaespaldas?-otra ves hablamos al mismo tiempo, ok esto de hablar al mismo tiempo me estaba hartando_

_-Si, así es_

_-¿No son un poco jóvenes para ser guardaespaldas?-mi hermana y su sentido de "analizo a todas las personas que se me pongan enfrente". Aunque bien mirados ellos tendrían unos 20 años._

_-Los tres tenemos 21 años-dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras_

_-Siguen siendo muy jóvenes-le respondió mi hermana sosteniéndole la mirada y alzando un poco el mentón._

_-De todas maneras-interrumpí yo, conocía a mi hermana y sé cuan fuerte es su carácter- ¿por qué guardaespaldas padre? hasta ahora nunca hemos tenido ¿hay algún motivo en especial? _

_Cuando dije esto último todos los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, mirada que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida para nosotras sim embargo mi padre dijo_

_-Ninguno es especial, cariño, solo creo que es momento de... tener un poco más de vigilancia especial_

_Después de eso nos hablaron un poco de como iban a trabajar, de sus horarios y cosas de esas. Nada de información personal, ni de su parte, ni de la nuestra. Solo cuando mi hermana pregunto si el agente Weasley tenía algo que ver con Ginny (que tiene el mismo apellido) nos dijeron que si, que son hermanos. _

_Ya en nuestra habitación, en privado platicamos largo y tendido sobre sobre el asunto._

_-¿Guardaespaldas? no lo sé Lunis, nunca antes habíamos tenido_

_-Ya lo sé, ni siquiera con mi mamá y sus ataque de "todos me siguen"_

_-Paranoia-dijo mi hermana con su eterno aire de sabionda_

_-Eso_

_-Yo solo temo cuando mañana lleguemos a la escuela con ese par._

_-¿Por?_

_-Si ya de por sí nos dicen creídas, imaginate ahora que nos vean llegar con guardaespaldas._

_-No temas, al contrario será genial, nos darán un toque de glamour porque por si no lo notaste, los tres son guapos._

_-Lo bueno. ¿qué sería de nuestra imagen si aparecieramos con unos gorilas horribles a nuestra espalda?_

_-Nos comerían vivas_

_Al decir esto último estallamos en carcajdas"_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que tenemos guardaespaldas y si, en efecto, en cuanto nos vieron llegar con ese par a nuestras espaldas todos nuestros compañeros empezaron a murmurar diciendo que ya se nos había subido a la cabeza el poder de mi padre, aún _más._

Ronald (no me gusta llamar a las personas por el apellido), es mi guardaespaldas. Es hermano mayor de Ginny, tiene un "gran" sentido del humor, (según su hermana claro, su trato conmigo es puramente profesional), alto y musculoso sin llegar a los extremos. Si en esta semana me ha dicho más de tres palabras seguidas es mucho. Pareciera que solo sabe decir "si, no y señorita" No se gusta ese trato tan frío, pero cuando intento conversar con él simplemente me ignora. Tendre que hacer algo para cambiar eso.

/**/

Una semana, solo una semana ha pasado desde que mi papá tuvo la "genial" idea de contratarnos guardaespaldas.

Primero la escuela. Yo ya sabía que en cuanto nos vieran con ellos empezarían a hablar sobre lo "creídas y consentidas" que somos pero nunca imagine que llegaría a tales extremos. Hasta Parvati, Padma y Lavender se nos quedaron viendo. Hogwarts, será muy cara y exclusiva, pero francamente es extraño ver llegar a los estudiantes con guaruras, a menos claro que un día anterior haya salido en todos los medios posibles que recibiron una amenaza, ellos o alguno de sus familiares. Pero como de nosotras no ha salido nada todos creyeron que ya se nos subio aún _más._

Y luego él. Mi guardaespaldas.

Harry James Potter. 21 años recién cumplidos el 31 de julio. Hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, ambos ya fallecidos. Le gusta el futbol (aficionado del Manchester United), la pizza y ser el mejor en lo que hace. Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy son sus mejores amigos en este mundo.

Si, lo investigue ¿y qué? no sabía nada del tipo que me iba a seguir las 24 hrs. los 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año, y eso pone nerviosa a cualquiera. Menos a Luna, claro, que quiere conseguir datos de Ronald mediente la forma tradicional: hablando.

Pero ambos son tan callados, tan fríos y tan formales que si no los hubiera visto en la cocina ayer, cuando baje por un vaso con agua, riendose a carcajadas junto con Ginny hubiera empezado a creer que son robots. Sobra decir que en cuanto entre todos se callaron (incluida Ginny, a pesar de que con ella hay más confianza) y adoptaron inmediatemente esa pose tan rígida que siempre llevan cuando salen con nosotras.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir-dije viéndolos-solo vine por una vaso con agua

-Yo te lo sirvo-dijo Ginny hablando y haciendo

-Gracias-dije y tome el vaso, había tanta tensión que la atmósfera se podía cortar con un cuchillo- Buenas noches, los veo mañana

-Buenas noches señorita-respondieron todos los hombres a coro

Sali de la cocina pero no subi inmediatamente. Espere unos momentos media escondia en las sombras y luego de unos minutos se volvieron a oir las risas. Desde la posición en que me encontraba yo los podía ver sin que ellos me vieran mi. Verlos así, tan relajados, tan cómodos, tan... felices me hizo ver que mi hermana tenía razón, los tres son increíblemente guapos. También me hizo pensar y querer recordar la última vez que yo estube así. El único momento que vino a mi mente fue la ves que jugando en los jardines junto con Luna y mi madre, mi papá nos tomo una foto donde salimos de lo mas graciosas, hace ya mas de de cinco años de eso. Justo en ese momento Ronadl y Potter dijeron que estaban cansados y que mejor ya se iban a dormir. Ginny y Malfoy los siguieron. Me oculte detrás de una planta grande del corredor antes de que notaran que los estube espiando.

Ellos cuatro, junto con otros seis empleados que trabajan jornadas completas en la casa, viven en unas casitas que estan al fondo de la misma pasando la cancha de tennis. Bueno, casitas es un decir, la verdad son bastante amplias. Cada una cuenta con tres recámaras, sala, comedor, cocina, un baño completo y un medio baño, un pequeño jardín y un patio trasero. Como dije casitas, solo comparadas con la que vivo yo, que mas que casa es mansión.

Pero como decía, apenas una semana y ya siento que me voy a volver loca. Nunca me ha gustado mucho estar con gente seria y menos cuando dicha gente me sigue todo el tiempo. El agente Potter, por muy buena referencias que me halla dado Ginny sobre él o las cosas que me entere gracias a mi investigación, para mí sigue siendo un total desconocido. Y ya lo dice el dicho, _mas vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer._

¡Hay mi papá y sus ideas!

-¿En que piensas Mione? te noto muy concentrada-Ginny entró en mi habitación sin que la notara.

-Pienso en la repentina descisión de mi papá.

-¿El qué? ¿ponerles guardaespaldas?

-Exactamente.

-Es normal que se preocupe por ustedes.

-Si lo sé, es solo que nunca antes los habí creido necesarios-Ginny se quedó pensativa- El agente Weasley es tu hermano ¿no?

-Si, es extraño que trabaje en el mismo lugar que yo, más aún cuando yo no tube nada que ver en su contratación.

-¿Conoces a los otros agentes, Potter y Malfoy?

-¡Por supuesto! a Harry lo conosco creo que desde que nací, sus padres y los míos eran muy amigos y a Draco lo conosco desde que se hizo amigo de mi hermano en la academia de aurores.

-¿En la academia de que?-pregunte, nunca en mi vida había oído mencionar tal cosa.

-De aurores-me respondio Ginny con una risita- es una rama especial de la policía a donde solo pueden entrar lo mejor de lo mejor-note el orgullo que tenia su voz cuando dijo eso- para entrar tienes que pasar unas muy difíciles y complicadas pruebas donde tienes que demostrar que tienes el coraje, las agallas y el cerebro suficiente para permanecer ahí.

-¿Eso es lo que son? ¿aurores? entonces ¿que hacen trabajando de guardaespaldas?

-Eso no lo sé, no me han querido decir. Pero supongo que por su juventud necesitan ganar algo de experiensa, hace solamente un año que salieron de la academia y que mejor que ganarla con unos de los empresarios mas poderosos e influyentes de este país, se vera genial en sus curriculums-nos empezamos a reir

-Un año es mucho tiempo si ellos apenas tienen 21 años. ¿en cuánto hicieron la carrera?

-Es una academia especial donde se entra a los 15 años, al principio estudias dos años un tronco común y cuando cumples 17 te dan a elegir una "especialidad" que estudias tres años mas. Ellos se están preparando, se puede decir, desde hace seis años.

-Pues aunque se hubieran preparado toda su vida, para mí siguen siendo muy jóvenes.

Ginny solo sonrió.

/**/

-Ron ya despierta-dije moviéndolo un poco- ¡Ron, vamos es hora de levantarte! ¡RON LEVANTATE!

-¿Todavía no se para?-dijo Draco entrando en la habitación

-No, llevo como media hora gritandole y nada

-Es que no sabes como despertarlo. Observa y aprende Potter-lo último lo dijo arrastando las palabras porque sabe que no soporto que haga eso.

-¡Ronald Weasley si no te levantas en este instante te quedas sin desayunar!-gritó Draco

-¡NO! ¡ya voy, en cinco minutos estoy listo!-dijo Ron con cara de preocupación ante la idea de quedarse sin desayunar.

Empece a reir al ver como Ron se paraba enredado en cobijas y se dirijia al baño.

-¿Y qué tenemos para hoy, agente Potter?-dijo Draco con voz de burla- ¿Otro pesado día con las insufribles hijas de nuestro poco agradable jefe?

-Que Sirius no te oiga decir eso, recuerda que son sus ahijadas-le respondí tratando de verme serio pero la risa se me escapaba entre los labios.

-Corrección, solo Luna es su ahijada, la otra, Hermione lo es de un tal Lupin.

-¿Lupin? ¿Remus Lupin?

-No se su nombre, solo su apellido ¿por?

-Ese hombre había sido amigo de mis padres

-Curioso

-¿Por que dices que son insufribles?-dije después de un momento de silencio- si tu solo trabajas con el padre.

-Por que de tal palo tal astilla, o mejor dicho tales astillas. El papá es algo creído.

-Pues ellas no mucho, digo para ser hijas de quien son. Tampoco esperas que sean "Miss Modestia" y "Miss humildad" ¿cierto?

-No, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de ellas

-Si lo sé, pero cree me exageran

-¿Qué exageran?-Ron por fin salió del baño

-Los rumores acerca de las gemelas Granger-le respondí

-¡Oh, eso! si exageran bastante, la verdad son... bastante fáciles de soportar, digo a veces se dan sus aires pero nada más.

-Y habalando de darse aires, perece que a ti te pego uno y muy fuerte, ese peinadito no te va-dijo Draco para molestarlo, pero Ron realmente estaba muy despeinado

-Claro, como yo no me hecho los kilos y kilos de gel que usas tú-Draco abrió la boca para contestarle pero lo interrumpí.

-¡Ya basta! los dos, hay que apurarnos si de verdad queremos desayunar que ya son casi las seis.

-¡Dios! aquí nos estamos parando antes que en la academia-se quejó Ron

-Es por que esto ya es trabajo y no la escuela comadreja-ya iban a comenzar de nuevo

-Si pero eso no le quita las desmañanadas que

-¡ya me voy, ahí se quedan ustedes!-definitivamente esos dos saben como sacarme de quicio.

Ya en la cocina estabamos los tres sentados en el desayunador disfrutando del delicioso, valga la rebundancia, desayuno que Ginny nos había preparado. Aún no sabía bien de que trabajaba ella allí, unos días solo cuidaba las plantas, otros le hacía de cocinera, otros hacía un poco de limpieza y otros (la mayoría) solo servía de compañía para las gemelas.

Ron y yo ya estabamos a punto de irnos a los coches (también a veces le hacemos de choferes) para llevarlas a la escuela cuando Pituca y Petaca (apodos cortesía de Draco) o mejor dicho Hermione y Luna entraron en la cocona vestidas con unos vestidos que podían ser de todo menos uniformes.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Buenos días señoritas

-Dejense un rato de formalidades ¿quieren?-exclamó Luna- hoy vamos a hacer algo divertido ¿si?

-No saquen esas horribles camionetas negras- continuó Hermione

-Que parecen carroza funebre

-Saquen mejor mi Jeep

-Es el azul, no el verde

-Por que ese es el de Luna

-Y dejen ese trajes, ponganse algo mas cómodo

-Tú también Ginny, que vienes con nosotros

-¿Qué no piensan ir a la escuela?-dijo esta

-¿En que mundo vives?-dijo Luna

-¡Hola! hoy es día festivo, no hay clases-siguió Hermione

-Asi que apurence

-Los esperamos en 15 min.-salieron de la cocina

-¿Pero que les pasa?-pregunto Ron a nadie en particular

-Asi se ponen cuando planean algo-le respondió Ginny

-¿Y que planearán?-ahora pregunte yo

-No lo sé, pero conociendolas será algo digno de recordar

-¿Ahora quien es el que tendrá un aburrido día con su creído jefe he Draco?-empezó Ron

-¡Oh callate!

Todos nos empezamos a reir.

Mientras me cambiaba, un solo pensamiento rondaba mi mente ¡¿Qué es lo que estas niñas querran hacer!

_¡Hola! Yo otra vez reportandome con un nuevo cap. espero que les guste._

_Muchisisisisisimas gracias a toda la gente linda que dejo rr, me agrego en sus favoritos y puso alertas. Me puse super feliz cuando vi bandeja de entrada._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. (que espero subir en una semana)_

_Kisses Aliathna_


	3. Conociendonos

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria así que obviamente no soy J.K. Rowling y ninguno de estos maniáticos ejem, quiero decir, personajes me pertenecen.

Cap. 3

"Conociéndonos" parte 1

_Mientras me cambiaba, un solo pensamiento rondaba mi mente ¡¿Qué es lo que estas niñas querrán hacer! _

Cuando regrese a la cocina, ya cambiado con unos cómodos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa a cuadros azules y verdes, tenis y una chamarra que aunque delgada abrigadora, vi que Hermione, Luna y Ginny ya estaban ahí. Segundos después de haber llegado, Ron apareció vestido bastante parecido a mí, salvo que su camisa era lisa, pero la sorpresa fue cuando también se nos unió Draco.

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí? ¿No piensas ir a trabajar con el señor Granger?-dijo Ron viendo que también se había cambiado de ropa.

-Ron, en serio ¡¿En que mundo vives? "Día festivo" no hay clases para nosotras ni trabajo para mi padre-exclamó Luna antes de que Draco siquiera abriera la boca para contestarle.

Todos nos sorprendimos un poco con ese respuesta pues que supiéramos ellos no habían superado el "buenos días-tardes-noches señorita" y el "igualmente Ronald" pero supusimos que... bueno que Luna era Luna, aunque este mal que yo lo diga.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Hermione que al parecer no estaba tan extrañada con la actitud de su hermana

-Si claro-respondimos a coro.

El garaje de los Granger, como casi todo lo que poseían, era grande, lujoso y aún así acogedor. Aunque normalmente nosotros lo visitábamos todas la mañanas para sacar o abordar los respectivos coches que nos transportarían al colegio de las gemelas o al trabajo del padre, solo conocíamos dos de los muchos coches que tienen, dos camionetas blindadas de vidrios polarizados que efectivamente a veces daban la impresión de ser carrozas fúnebres. Sin embargo, hoy las rodeamos para ver a los automóviles que estaban detrás de ellas, específicamente un par de jeeps (regalo del señor Granger para sus hijas por su cumpleaños número 16) prácticamente idénticos que solo podían ser distinguidos por el color. Abordamos el de color azul e inmediatamente las gemelas le empezaron a dar indicaciones a Draco, que esta vez hacía de conductor, y a Ginny que hacía de copiloto. Como ellos iban adelante los cuatro restantes nos acomodamos lo mejor que pudimos en la parte de atrás quedando las gemelas en medio, yo a su izquierda y Ron a su derecha. Por lo que entendí de las indicaciones, nos dirigíamos a un lugar fuera de la cuidad así que haríamos un par de horas de camino.

Ya llevamos como dos horas y media (que la verdad se pasaron rapidísimo gracias a la platica, bromas y ocurrencias de las gemelas) cuando de repente Hermione exclamó

-Es ahí Draco, justo frente ese árbol grande

-¿Ahí? ¿Están seguras?-dijo Draco al ver el árbol.

-Completamente-le respondió Luna

Cuando Draco estaciono el coche, todos bajamos y vimos que un pozo que estaba junto al árbol era al parecer la única señal de civilización que estaba por lo menos un kilómetro a la redonda. Obviamente Ron, Draco, Ginny y yo pusimos cara que parecía decir ¿y ahora que pasará?

/**/

Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar perfecto para llevar acabo nuestro plan, todos (excepto Luna y yo obviamente) pusieron una cara de no entender nada. Y no era para menos claro, teniendo en cuenta que dicho lugar era la nada. Nada, simple y sencillamente nada. Lo único que había cerca de nosotros eran árboles y la única prueba de que por ahí habitaban humanos era el viejo y olvidado pozo que estaba junto a nosotros, el mismo pozo que mi madre mando a hacer mucho antes de que nosotras naciéramos. Y hablando de mi madre, es justamente por ella que estamos en este lugar. Este era su rincón secreto, un sitio tranquilo donde pensar y relajarse lejos de todo el trabajo. Ellos no lo saben, pero es muy divertido estar aquí. Lo bueno es que no tardarán en descubrirlo y esperamos que ya mas relajados la... Humm ¿como llamarla? comunicación se empiece a dar.

-¡Qué bueno es regresar después de tanto tiempo! ¿No, Mione?-dijo Luna sonriéndome

-Si, pensaba que a lo mejor ya nunca regresaríamos-dije mientras empezaba a buscar algo en el árbol

-¿Crees que sea posible que todavía este?-me dijo mi hermana comenzando a imitarme

-Con un poco de suerte, si

-Ojala, sería divertido jugar con el

-¿Qué están buscando, chicas?-preguntó Ginny

-Algo-contestamos al mismo tiempo, ok esto de hablar al mismo tiempo se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre.

-Ya se que algo, pero que es ese algo-respondió algo exasperada, a ella no les gustan ese tipo de respuestas

-Un algo que si lo encontramos será divertidísimo pero que si no, no pensamos decirles que es-dijo astutamente Luna

-¡Luna mira! creo que es eso de ahí, a ver si lo alcanzo-por fin encontré señales de lo buscado

-¿Donde Mione? no veo nada

-Ahí, espera. ¿Harry?

-Si señorita-seguía con las formalidades

-Dime Mione por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir a esa rama?-señale una rama un poco alta que por mas brincos que daba no lograba alcanzar

-¿A esa de ahí? ¿Creen que sea seguro?

-Si, claro que lo es, ya he subido otras veces

-¿Seguro? si gusta puedo subir yo para alcanzarle lo que necesita-dijo claramente dudando al ver que dicha rama era delgada.

-¡Hay Harry! por favor confía ¿quieres? solo levántame un poco para alcanzarla-ahora era yo quien empezaba a desesperarme

-Está bien, sujétate

Me tomo por la cintura y como yo pesara menos de un kilo me levanto en vilo casi los dos metros que media él con los brazos alzados. Rápidamente me sujete de una parte alta del árbol y pose mis pies en la rama que había señalado antes.

-¿Si es, Hermione?-dijo Luna totalmente despreocupada por que me pudiera caer.

No le respondí y seguí trepando por el árbol hasta alcanzar lo que quería. Llegue a un punto donde podía estar perfectamente parada observando lo graciosos que se veían todos con las cabezas levantadas, pero sin que ellos pudieran verme a mí.

-¡Luna sube, tiene que ver esto!-grité. Se me había ocurrido una genial idea

-¡Ron ayúdame!-contestó mi hermana y realmente sin mucha ayuda del mencionado trepo hasta pararse a lado mió.

-¡Wow, se me hace increíble que siga aquí!-dijo apenas vio lo que yo

-Si, lo sé, tengo una idea. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos cuando teníamos mas o menos diez años y que casi hizo que a papá le diera un infarto?-esperaba que me entendiera con eso, no sabía si desde abajo nos podían escuchar, por que si así fuera no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a...?- me respondió rememorado ese "particular" episodio y sonriendo de una forma como solo ella podía.

-Si

-¡Súper! Les va a dar un infarto a todos

-Genial, a ver si todavía cabemos, hay que acomodarnos

-Ni que estuviéramos tan gordas

-Muy bien, ya quedamos. Ahora a darles el susto de sus vidas.

/**/

-¡Chicas, ¿están bien?-grite después de un rato de que las gemelas desaparecieron en lo alto del árbol y solo podíamos oír unas risitas. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pero ciertamente ni mi hermano, ni Harry ni el hurón sabían de lo que esas niñas son capaces de hacer.

-¡Si Ginny, muy bien!-contestó alguna de las dos, no estaba muy segura de quien

-¿Entonces que tanto hacen?-volví a gritar

-¡Ya lo verás!-contestaron esta vez las dos

-Ginny, ¿estas segura de que Pituca y Petaca estén bien ahí arriba?-me susurro Draco al oído mientras Harry y mi hermano ya estaban viendo como subir. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando los gritos de Mione y Luna hicieron que volteara hacia arriba y lograra agacharme justo a tiempo para no ser arrollada por una cosa negra y grande donde al parecer iban montadas.

-¿¡Pero que diablos...!-exclamó Harry en una posición parecida a la mía, observando también a esa cosa.

-¡¿Qué se supone están haciendo?-dijo esta vez Ron

-Y luego dicen que no están locas-Draco y sus comentarios

Por fin pude ver que era lo que transportaba a las gemelas a tal velocidad, parecía un columpio hecho con una llanta amarrado con unas cuerdas en una rama alta del árbol. El motivo de nuestra preocupación era que al parecer dicho columpio no tenía ningún control e iba y venía a través de las ramas, muchas de las cuales golpeaban a las niñas, quienes por cierto todavía no habían dejado de gritar. Mientras los chicos intentaban parar al columpio (creo que ni Dios sabe por que no ha frenado o por lo menos disminuido su velocidad), yo nada mas observa el ir y venir de la cosa esa y a ellas gritando cuando ¡Zas! ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir: las cuerdas se reventaron arrojando a las gemelas muy lejos, ocasionando que estas se llevaran varias ramas en su camino y seguramente el golpe de sus vidas al aterrizar.

Todos corrimos para ver que tan graves estaban (por que seguramente esta vez si no habían corrido con suerte) y que tan rápido podíamos llegar al hospital mas cercano cuando, contrariamente a lo que ya nos estábamos imaginando, las vimos pararse muy quitadas de la pena, al parecer ilesas riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Hay que lindos se ven con cara de preocupación!-dijo Luna sacudiéndose las hojas del cabello.

-Si, están como para una foto-la secundó su hermana mientras seguían riéndose.

-¿¡Se puede saber en que estaban pensando al hacer eso?-estalló Harry

-¡Tienen idea de lo que les pudo haber pasado!-lo secundó Ron

-¡Oigan, esta bien que nuestro trabajo sea cuidarlas pero no exageren!-siguió Harry

-¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho a su padre si ustedes acaban en el hospital?-ya era mi turno de intervenir.

-Tranquilícense muchachos, recuerden que siguen trabajando para ellas-Draco por fin habló.

No hacía falta que lo dijera, ellas no nos hacían ni caso, solo reían.

-Exacto tranquilícense, todo lo que hicimos estaba perfectamente controlado-dejo Mione entre risitas.

-¡¿Controlado!-le respondió Harry-si como no, tenían _controlado_ cuando salieron a una velocidad de muerte montadas en esa cosa, cuando esa misma cosa las disparo cinco metros en el aire y cuando cayeron aterrizando golpeándose con el piso ¿verdad?

-Lo creas o no, SI, lo teníamos perfectamente controlado-nunca debes contradecir a Mione si no tienes argumento muy, pero muy buenos.

-¿En serio?-le contesto Harry sarcástico

-Ven y lo veraz-al mismo tiempo que Hermione hablaba lo tomo de la manga de la camisa y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia el árbol.-Sube

/**/

-¿Qué?-me respondió con cara de incredulidad cuando le dije que subiera al árbol

-Que subas

-¿Para que?

-¡Hay solo sube!-este niño es mas terco que una mula-no espera, mejor ayúdame a subir antes y luego subes tu.

-_Y luego no...Krsqtchdlk-_empezó a susurrar

-¿Que estás diciendo?-le dije torciendo un poco la boca

-¿Yo? nada

-¡Dime!

-Me-ha, ahora es gracioso el niño

-Harry

-Hermione

-¡Dime que dijiste!

-Que no te voy a decir

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que mariquita se sabe la O ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-No me vas a hacer caer en ese truco sabes-dijo con aire de sabiondo- no por nada tengo cuatro años mas que tú

-Ya estas viejo

-¿Viejo?-¡aja!, por fin un punto débil

-Si, viejo, sin chiste, incapaz de cargarme por que no me aguanta, por que claro ¿como me va a aguantar un viejito a quien se le escapa la vida a cada suspiro? que ya esta mas pa' allá que pa' acá, con un pie en la fría tumba que, como quien dice ya está por colgar los tenis, que la calaca, la huesuda, la parka mejor conocida como la muerte ya se lo va a llevar que...-estaba alcanzando una velocidad de 95 palabras por minuto cuando me interrumpió

-¡Cálmate! si solo tengo 21 años...

-Una eternidad, mi venerable anciano

-...y si fuera tan viejo como dices no podría hacer esto.

-¿¡hacer que?-ops, demasiado tarde cuando acababa de formular mi pregunta el ya me tenia sujeta por las rodillas y por los hombros cuando sin siquiera un aviso me alzó el aire y me soltó de los hombros haciendo que quedara de cabeza y que el vestido me cubriera hasta los ojos (para esto ya me había puesto un pescador de mezclilla).

-¿No que no te aguantaba, Pituca?-dijo riéndose

-¿¡Pituca!

-¿He?

-¿Me dijiste Pituca?-por fin me bajo.

-No, yo solo...

-¡Si! me llamaste Pituca

-Este... si bueno yo solo...

-Ya veras Potter-empecé a corretearlo.

Él, captando que realmente no estaba enojada por tan singular y (para que negarlo) divertido apodo, empezó a correr por todo el prado, lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo alcanzara y a la vez no me quedará muy atrás. Otra cualidad del agente Potter es que tiene una estupenda condición física.

Estuvimos corriendo como locos jugando al "tu las traes*" por un buen rato mientras que los otros organizaban un improvisado "picnic" con la comida que Ginny inteligentemente había traído. La verdad me divertí bastante, hacia mucho que no jugaba con alguien así, últimamente solo estaba con mi hermana y nuestra mayor diversión era ver catálogos de ropa y zapatos, y francamente no había comparación. Eso justamente estaba pensando cuando me quede parada un segundo de más y Har-el agente Potter me atrapó agarrándome de la cintura, lo malo fue que no vio que estábamos en lo alto de un montículo por lo que en cuanto me atrapó la fuerza con la que venía corriendo nos tiro a los dos. Eso fue aún más divertido por que rodamos cuesta abajo aún abrazados y para mi buena suerte al final cuando por fin nos encontramos con el piso yo quede encima de él (aunque creo que el mismo lo provoco para que yo no me lastimara).

-¿Estas bien?-me dijo viéndome a la cara

-Si claro, recuerda que yo soy joven no como... tu-levante la cara para poder verlo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a hablar e intente continuar con la broma de hace rato pero con lo que no contaba era con sus preciosos ojos verdes viéndome con una preocupación que... que... ¡que estaba diciendo! él es un empleado, empleado que con el que sí, quería llevarme bien, pero empleado al fin y al cabo. Empleado en el que estaba prohibido fijarme pues es bien sabido que ninguna de la gemelas Granger saldría jamás con alguien que no fuera de su _categoría_ y menos aún con los guardaespaldas que su papá les había contratado.

/**/

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunté viéndola a la cara, esperaba que así fuera no quería que me corriera a menos de dos semanas de haber iniciado el trabajo.

-Si claro, recuerda que yo soy joven no como... tu-me respondió primero con un tono gracioso que luego cambió por uno que no supe distinguir.

-¿Segura?-le dije sujetándola aún más de la cintura (no me había dado cuenta que seguíamos en esa posición), temiendo que se desmaye o algo así, de repente se había puesto muy pálida.

-Por supuesto- dijo deshaciéndose de mi agarre y parándose rápidamente-hay que subir ya si no queremos que Ronald nos deje sin comida, ya me he dado cuenta que es bastante comelón.-dijo riéndose y ofreciéndome una mano, que acepto, para ayudarme a parar empezamos a caminar.

-¿Me harías un favor?-me dice deteniéndonos y poniendo cara tierna

-Depende

-¿De que?

-De si es volver a intentar subir a ese árbol

-¡Ho cierto! ya no subimos, no lo recordaba, ahora son dos favores

-Genial, tu ya ni te acordabas y ahí _Juan tonto y su bocota verdad._-le digo regañándome a mí mismo internamente-¿cual es el favor?

-Que me lleves a cuestas-me dice seria

-¿A cuestas? ¿Por, te duele algo, te sientes mal?

-No es solo, que me gusta que me lleven así y...

-¿Y?

-No quiero caminar-me dice como niña chiquita, y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Maleducado, si no querías solo tenías que decirme, no tenías por que empezar a reír- me dice torciendo la boca provocando que yo me ría más. Veo que se da la vuelta para irse y la detengo sujetándola por el hombro.

-Espera, no te enojes. No me río de ti, sino de la forma en que lo dijiste, parecías una niña chiquita. Me encantaría llevarte, sube-le digo dándole la espalda y bajando un poco para que se pueda subir, enreda sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y hombros, sus piernas al rededor de mi cadera y yo la sujeto por la detrás de las rodillas.

-Todavía no se si eres un tonto o un lindo-dice cuando empiezo a caminar.

/**/

-¿Qué tanto harán mi hermana y Harry?-le digo a Ronald que esta comiendo una manzana-ya llevan como media hora desaparecidos.

-Tranquila, de seguro solo están platicando por ahí y se les fue la hora-le da otra mordida a la manzana-no creo que estén planeando un plan macabro para matarnos a todos del susto, como _otras_.

-¡Hay ya! Fue una simple broma Ronald, además ya te dije que todo, aunque no lo parezca, estaba controlado-en ese momento aprovecho su distracción y le doy una mordida a su manzana-oye esta muy sabrosa.

-¡Deja mi manzana!-dice recuperándola-¿como que estaba controlado? ¡Si esa cosa parecía estar manejada por el mismo diablo!

-En realidad estaba manejada por algo muchísimo más simple que un demonio sabes

-¿De verás a esa cosa lo manejaba algo?

-Sip ¿quieres venir a ver?

-Claro

Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hacia el árbol del que hace un rato salimos disparadas mi hermana y yo. Con su ayuda, subí y escale para enseñarle lo que hace un rato buscaba. Cuando logre ponerme de pie vi que mi hermana y Harry se acercaban a paso lento, Harry cargando a Mione en su espalda.

-Mira, por fin aparecieron-digo viendo hacia abajo justo por donde Ron había empezado a subir- ¿que te parece si los esperamos y así entre las dos les explicamos que es esto?

-Esta bien, ojala no se tarden toda la tarde, por que al paso que vienen... hasta una tortuga les ganaría.

-¡Mione!-grite-ven, vamos a enseñarles a este par de miedosos por que no morimos hace rato

-¿Morirnos?-dijo bajando de Harry y subiendo al árbol-so nos hubiera salido mal a lo mucho nos hubiéramos ganado un par de raspones, pero nada mas.

-Ya lo sé, es para espantar-dije bajando la voz para que solo ella me oyera

-Jajaja, ¿mas?-Le dio un ataque de risa

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué tanto hacen?-gritó Ron

-Esperen y verán-contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo

-Sabes, cuando estas chicas dicen eso, sinceramente asusta-dijo Harry

-¿Qué dicen que asusta?-por fin Draco y Ginny volvieron a dar señales de vida

-Eso de "esperan y verán"

-Si da miedo, créanlo, y eso que ustedes apenas las conocen-dijo Ginny

Así pues la duda estaba sembrada, ellos teniendo nuestro próximo movimiento, nosotras en la parte de arriba del árbol y planeando como explicarles todo, ahora la cuestión es ¿entenderán?

La primera parte de la sorpresa fue que cuando subieron al árbol no se encontraron solo con hojas y ramas sino que también con los restos de una casa de madera que mi mamá nos mandó a hacer cuando teníamos siete años. Aunque era casa es lo suficientemente grande para que estuviéramos los seis, el agente Potter sugirió que mejor nada mas subieran tres primero y luego de que bajaran subieran los otros por que al parecer la madera estaba ya algo podrida y mejor no arriesgarnos a que se venciera una vez arriba. Así lo hicimos. En la primera ronda subió Hermione, el agente Potter y Ron. En la segunda Ginny, el agente Malfoy y yo. Arriba les enseñamos la vieja casa y el mecanismo del columpio, que realmente era sencillo, el truco estaba es un tubo que empezaba cerca de donde estábamos parados y terminaba en otro árbol cercano (estilo tirolesa) y para que no se enredara había una malla que impedía que las ramas cercanas crecieran cerca del tubo pero a vez las guiaba para que la persona que observaba desde abajo lo viera. Simple, práctico y divertido nos dijo Sirius cuando lo agregó al diseño de mi madre.

Cuando por fin todos vieron el mecanismo detrás de nuestra "genial" broma, bajamos y terminamos de comer lo que Ginny había traído. Ron estaba sirviéndole refresco a su hermana cuando (viendo la botella) se me ocurrió otra idea.

-Chicos ¿alguna vez han jugado verdad o reto?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Y volví! No es una semana como les había dicho, pero con tantas cosas que pasaron, el estreno de la peli, la venida de Tom Felton a México ( a la que por cierto ya no pude ir por culpa de la escuela :( ) y la temida entrega de calificaciones, que me hicieron retrasarme una semana más. ¿Alguien a parte de mi, cree que como que no dejaron "cuajar" unas escenas de la peli? ¿Alguien mas esta decepcionada con el beso entre Harry y Hermione? ¡Háganmelo saber! Y también cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o aportación para el fic. Nos vemos en una semana (pinky proments, jaja)_

_Kisses, Aliathna_


	4. Conciendonos parte 2

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria así que obviamente no soy J.K. Rowling y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.

**NOTA: **Agregue un pequeño párrafo en el capítulo anterior. Léanlo para entender mejor donde comienza este.

Cap. 4

"Conociéndonos" parte 2

-Chicos ¿alguna vez han jugado verdad o reto?-oí decir a mi hermana.

Verdad o reto era un juego gracioso, divertido y con el cual hacíamos cosas que en un estado "normal" nunca haríamos, pero ese mismo en juego en manos de Luna Granger Lovegood es toda una aventura que no cualquiera está dispuesto a vivir. Obviamente esto no lo sabía nadie, excepto yo, mis primos y unos desafortunados compañeros del colegio a los que Luna una vez utilizando el "reto" había obligado a besar un par de ranas para luego liberarlas de su "prisión" en los laboratorios.

Todavía recuerdo el espectacular regaño que nuestra tutora, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, nos dio cuando nos encontró llevándolas hacia el jardín (otro reto por parte de Luna) y el castigo que nos impusieron a todos, el cual consistía en limpiar todos los laboratorios bajo la estricta vigilancia del conserje Filch.

Por esa y otras vivencias (incluidas una noche extraviadas en el campo con mis primos, quedarnos encerrados en el cine luego de una función a la media noche, que casi nos da hipotermia por nadar en el lago del colegio en diciembre y arruinar unos diseños exclusivos de Chanel por jugar en el lodo) yo ya no confío en mi hermanita y cuando propone jugar a eso yo simplemente digo "paso".

-Hace mucho que no lo juego-dijo Ginny

-Tampoco yo-dijeron lo otros tres a coro

-¿Pero se acuerdan de como es, cierto?

-Si

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos a jugar!-dijo Luna poniendo su maquiavélica sonrisa

-Yo no, Luna

-¿Por?

-Quede traumada desde la vez del baño, jure nunca volverlo a jugar contigo ¿recuerdas?

-¡Cierto! ya no me acordaba de aquella vez ¡pero no importa, tienes que jugar Mione!

-¿No crees que ya estamos un poco grandecitas como para esos juegos?

-¡Nunca se es demasiado grande para divertirse! vamos a jugar ¿si?-dijo mi hermana poniendo sus ojitos de borrego. Odio cuando hace eso, no lo puedo decir que no

-Está bien

-Perfecto, tú empiezas

Tome la botella. La gire y por suerte me toco preguntarle a Luna.

-Muy bien Luna, dime la verdad ¿por que sugeriste que jugáramos a esto?

-Para conocernos

-¿Para conocernos?

-Sip, no se ofendan chicos-volteó a verlos- pero la idea de que unos tipos que no conozco me estén siguiendo todo el día no es de a mi agrado.

-Tampoco me agrada mucho estar siguiendo todo el día a una niñas que no conozco-dijo el agente Weasley-así que tu idea me parece estupenda

Luna le sonrió y tomo la botella. Le toco Ginny

-Ginny, verdad o reto

-Verdad

-¿Como es tu hermano?

-Es egoísta, desconsiderado, presumido y llorón...

-¡Oye, eso no es cierto!

-... pero también el niño más valiente que conozco, súper gracioso y el mejor hermano que puede tener jamás. Sin contar a Fred y a George claro-rió

-Eso si es cierto. ¡Oye! ¿Como que Fred y George?

-Tú sabes que es cierto

-Bueno si, ambos son geniales.

-Fred y George son tus hermanos gemelos ¿no?-dije yo

-Si, tienen 23 años y una tienda de artículos de broma que es bastante popular-me dijo Ginny

-¿Tus hermanos son lo que venden lo magifuegos-salvajes Weasley?-dijo Luna-¿esos que parecen mágicos de verdad por lo mucho que tardan en apagarse?

-Sip, son esos y también venden los surtidos salta-clase,-le contestó Ronald

-y Bombones desmayo, y plumas con tinta de broma y polvo de oscuridad instantánea y miles de cosas fabulosas-siguió mi hermana

-Veo que los conoces bien-dijo Ronald como sospechando que Luna había utilizado mas de una vez dichos productos.

-Bueno, como dijo tu hermana, son bastante populares.

-Mi turno-dijo Ginny, giro la botella y le toco preguntarle al agente Malfoy- Draco, ¿que te puedo preguntar si me parece que lo se todo de ti?

-También puedes ponerle un reto-dijo mi hermana antes de que el agente abriera siquiera la boca

-¡Me parece perfecto!-dijo Ginny aplaudiendo- que opinas Draco ¿un pequeño reto?

-Por supuesto Ginevra, después de los retos que tuve que enfrentar para salvar al par de zoquetes que tengo por amigos aquí presentes un reto tuyo no será la gran cosa.-dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

-¿¡Oye, como que zoquetes!-dijeron Harry y Ronald al mismo tiempo

-No empiecen, por favor-les pidió Ginny-el reto que tengo pensando en realidad es para los tres o mejor dicho para nosotros seis.

-¿Para los seis?-preguntamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Si para los seis. ¿Saben como se juega a los caballos?

-Es donde una persona se sube a los hombros de otra para tirar a otras dos que están en igual posición ¿no?-dijo Luna

-Exacto, que les parece si ese es el reto de Draco, un pequeño castigo para harry y Ron por empezar a molestarlo y una gran diversión para nosotras-continuó la pelirroja

-¡Genial!

-Muy bien, Harry y Hermione, Ron y Luna y Draco y yo ¿les parece?

-Ok-nos empezamos a acomodar

-Ustedes de veraz se quieren lastimar ¿verdad?-me dijo Harry cuando me subí en él.

-No, ¿por que dices eso?

-Por que no han visto como juega Ginny.

Me empecé a preocupar, si bien era cierto que Ginny era muy dulce y tranquila cuando se lo proponía también era cierto que le gustaba ganar y que nunca se detenía para conseguirlo sin importarle a quién tuviera que aplastar en su camino. Ahora recuerdo por que ya no jugamos al turista con ella, siempre acaba sintiendo la reina del mundo, pero bueno algún defecto tenía que tener.

-¿Listos?-dijo Ginny ya arriba de Draco

-¡Si!-contestamos los otros cuatro

-Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya!

Todos no empezamos a empujar intentando tirarnos sin preocuparnos por lastimarnos (había pasto) riéndonos a carcajadas y el tiempo se nos pasó volando. Sin darnos cuenta unas grises nubes de lluvia se interpusieron ante el brillante Sol que nos había recibido y pronto empezaron a descargarse sobre nuestras cabezas tomándonos totalmente desprevenidos y empapándonos hasta los huesos.

-¡Hay, ya me empape toda!-grito mi hermana reparando por primera vez en el aguacero que nos cayó en cima.

-¡Todos, Luna!-grité yo.

-¡Vámonos ya hacia el coche, si no queremos agarrar una pulmonía!-dijo Ginny empezando a correr.

-¡Unas carreritas!-dijo Luna que no perdía oportunidad de ponernos a jugar.

Llegamos al coche Harry, yo, Ronald, Malfoy, Luna y Ginny en ese orden pero de Harry a Ginny no hubo ni 10 segundos de diferencia. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que corrimos todos, pero cuando ya estábamos acomodados en el coche me sorprendió aún más que este no encendiera.

-¡Genial, ahora si no se que haremos!-dijo Malfoy girando la llave una y otra vez sin obtener ningún resultado.

-¿Por que esto me suena a escena de película?-dijo Luna- lloviendo, nosotros empapados y en medio de la nada sin posibilidad de llamar por que los celulares no tiene recepción en este sitio.

-¿Como que los celulares no tiene recepción?-dijeron todos a coro.

-Compruébenlo-dijo apoyando a mi hermana-¿por que creen que a mi madre le encantaba venir a este sitio? eso alejaba a mi papá totalmente del trabajo

-¿Cómo se les ocurre traernos sabiendo que no hay recepción?-dijo Harry comprobando que efectivamente en la pantalla de su celular aparecía la leyenda _"sin cobertura red"_-¿se imaginan si algo nos hubiera pasado?

-¿Algo como que nos llueva encima, terminemos calados hasta los huesos, que el coche no encienda y que estemos en medio de la nada?-dijo Ronald comenzando a desesperarse

-Esto es poco me refiero a algo peor como... como... ¡hay no se me ocurre nada ahorita pero!

-¿Quieren tranquilizarse?-lo interrumpió Luna-ya sé que vamos a hacer.

-¿Qué?-dijimos todos a coro

-Irnos a la casa de campo de mi mamá

-¿Tu mamá tiene una casa de campo cerca?-dijo Ginny comenzando a buscarla con la mirada-¿donde?

-Siguiendo ese sendero como a 45 min. caminado a pasa veloz-dijo señalando un sendero de tierra.

-¿45 minutos?-dijeron todos menos mi hermana y yo.

-Si estuviera seco, hiciera un buen clima y tuviéramos condición de deportistas profesionales-dije, si nos teníamos que ir mejor que supieran la verdad de una vez-pero dado que esta lloviendo y por lo tanto en vez de tierra ya debe de ser de lodo, que no tenemos al sol para que nos medio guie entre los árboles cuando el sendero desaparece en tramos y que ya estamos cansados, calculo que haremos cerca de hora y media.

-¿Hora y media?-dijeron otra vez a coro

-Y luego se quejan de que nosotras hablamos al mismo tiempo-dijo mi hermana bajándose del coche-¡rápido! hay que irnos ya si queremos llegar antes de que haga totalmente de noche.

Como sabía que era nuestra mejor opción encogí mis hombros, me baje del auto y empecé a caminar junto a ella en dirección del sendero pero volví sobre mis pasos al ver que nadie mas nos seguía.

-Oigan, se que ya no quieren caminar, que están cansados y que probablemente en este momento nos deben estar odiando, pensando en renunciar y maldiciendo el día en que se les ocurrió firmar el contrato con mi papá pero por ahora esta es la mejor opción. En la casa nos podremos bañar con agua caliente, cambiarnos de ropa y llamar para que sepan donde estamos. Ya si quieren mañana mismo renuncian y tendrán total libertad para hablar mal de nosotras como todos los demás pero por ahora síganos ¿quieren?

-Déjalos, Mione, si quieren pasar la noche aquí nosotras no tenemos por que rogarles-dijo mi hermana sacando el carácter del que tanto habla la gente. Era nuestra culpa que estuviéramos así, lo sabíamos y justamente por eso hablaba así. Crecimos de forma que nunca tuviéramos que pedir disculpas y cuando teníamos que hacerlo nos poníamos insoportables.

-No empiecen ¿quieren? que no pienso empezar a pelearme con ustedes y tampoco quiero renunciar-dijo Ginny que ya tenía más experiencia con nosotras-chicos, hay que seguirlas

Todos se bajaron del jeep y comenzaron a seguirnos. Caminamos cerca de media hora en medio del lodo, con una ligera lluvia aún mojándonos y en un completo e incómodo silencio. Se notaba que los agentes no estaban acostumbrados a nuestros desplantes de grandeza y que la poca confianza que habíamos ganado se perdió con esas pocas palabras. Por ir pensando en eso y no en el camino no me fije en una piedra suelta que pise y produjo que me cayera, otra vez. Definitivamente ese no era mi día.

En vez de pararme rápidamente para quitarme el lodo y seguir caminando me quede ahí sentada.

-¡Hay demonios!-dije observando como estaba totalmente cubierta de lodo- ¡mi vestido! ¡era casi nuevo! ¡lo acaba de comprar la semana pasada!-lo que dice una cuando se acostumbra a que lo mas importante es como se ve-¡No se atrevan a reírse!-continué diciendo observando como todos se aguantaban las carcajadas y se mordían las labios para evitar "estallar"- ya, ríanse-dijo y todos estallaron en risas- ¡Oh! y ahora ¿quién podrá ayudarme?-dije llevándome una mano a la frente y recordando un programa que veía de niña

-¡Yo!-dijo Harry levantándome y sonriendo, captando lo que quise decir y siguiéndome el juego.

-¡El chapulín colorado!-dije ya riendo

-No contabas con mi astucia

-Ni tú con esto-dije agarrando un poco de lodo que le lancé directo al pecho

-¡Oye! ¡yo todavía que te ayuda a levantarte y tu-no pudo terminar porque otro proyectil se estampo en su espalda- ¡No es justo, dos contra uno!-Luna fue la que lanzó el último.

Harry inmediatamente se agacho para agarrar lodo y lanzármelo pero fui lo suficientemente rápida como para hacerme a un lado y lograr que el proyectil le diera... a Ronald en la cara.

-¡Ya verás Potter!-dijo el pelirrojo quitándose el lodo de la cara y agarrando más para lanzarlo, comenzando así una divertidísima guerra que relajo totalmente el ambiente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Corto, lo sé, pero me pareció bien cortarlo ahí. En el próximo verán lo que pasa en la casa de campo y aparecerá otro anónimo ¿creían que ya me había olvidado de ello? ¡pues no! Jaja por que como dicen _"sin drama no hay trama"_

De nueva cuenta muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerme y aún más a los que me dejan un rr.

Saluditos, Aliathna.

P.D. Sol Meyer, aquí está el cap. 4 y más o menos actualizaré cada semana ya sea viernes o sábado temprano. Gracias por leer!


	5. Dimensión ¿desconocida?

Disclaimer: Si, soy rubia, también inglesa y tengo una cuenta bancaria bastante jugosa, eso dicen mis alucines pero como en realidad nada de eso es cierto sigo sin ser J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Cap. 5

"Dimensión ¿desconocida?"

_"Si papá, segura papá, está bien papá, prometido papá, no papá, ¡que sí! papá, yo también te quiero papá, yo le digo papá, adiós papá"._

Era lo que oí de la conversación de mi hermana con mi padre. Cuando por fin logramos llegar a la casa de campo, en un tiempo récord de una hora, lo primero que hicimos todos fue meternos a bañar menos Hermione que llamo a la casa para informar en donde estábamos y las razones por las cuales no íbamos a regresar ese día. Media hora después, cuando regresamos a la sala de estar, ya secos y cambiados (Ginny con ropa mía y los chicos con ropa que tomé del cuarto de mi papá), ella todavía seguía pegada al teléfono tranquilizando a nuestro progenitor y convenciéndolo de que no era prudente venir a buscarnos hoy debido a la lluvia, que ya mañana más descansados y calmados nosotros buscaríamos la forma de regresar, ya por suerte era viernes, y que él se quedase tranquilo y sin preocuparse, que en una noche no iba a pasarnos nada. Cuando por fin colgó estaba titiritando de frío.

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

-Qué nos espera a mas tardar mañana a las doce en la casa, que va a mandar a alguien por nosotros en la mañana y que no nos preocupemos por el coche que ya mando a alguien por él, que nos encarga con ustedes-se volteó a ver a los chicos- que nos cuiden como si fuéramos las niñas de sus ojos, que permanezcan especialmente alertas por_ ya-saben-qué _y que te quiere mucho-terminó volteándome a ver nuevamente a mi.

-¿Qué es _ya-saben-que_?-le pregunte a Hermione en tono bajo y jalándola un poco hacia donde yo estaba sentada.

-No sé, yo también se lo pregunte a mi papá y no me quiso decir-me respondió en el mismo tono, luego se incorporo y dijo con tono normal-me estoy sintiendo un poco mal, mejor me voy a bañar ya, con permi... ¡Achuf!

-Salud-dijeron todos a coro

-¿Quieres una aspirina?-le pregunto Ginny viendo que mi hermana estaba un poco pálida.

-No gracias, lo único que me hace falta es un largo baño con agua bien cliente-respondió dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

-Tu hermana tiene las defensas bajas ¿verdad?-me dijo Draco en cuanto Mione desapareció de nuestra vista-una simple mojadita y ya está enferma.

-No, lo que pasa es que no se cambio de ropa y se quedo en este lugar helado-dije sintiendo una corriente de aire y estremeciéndome- haber si no le da temperatura al rato.

-¿Tienen botiquín aquí?-preguntó Harry

-Supongo que debe de haber, pero la verdad no sé donde está-le contesté

-Mejor voy a buscarlo-dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie

-Mejor prepara algo de comer, me muero de hambre-dijo Ronald

-¡Hay Ronald ¿como puedes pensar en tu estómago si prácticamente acabas de comer?-lo regaño su hermana-además de que Mione puede estar enferma y...

-¡Ya, no me regañes que no eres mi mamá!

-¡Pues parece que lo soy, por como te comportas!

-¡Pues porque quieres hacerlo, no tendrías que!

-Mira Ronald, yo solo

-Chicos contrólense por favor-la interrumpió Harry-que Hermione no es la única se siente mal, con sus gritos ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza. Miren que Ginny busque lo cosa esa...

-Botiquín-le dijo Draco

-...y yo preparo rápido algo de comer ¿ok?

- Por mi está bien-dijo Ron sentándose en un sillón

-Por mi también, pero no me parece justo que Ron se quede aquí sin hacer nada mientras nosotros trabajamos.

-¿Quién dijo que no va a hacer nada? Él y Draco van a tener que encender la chimenea para calentar la casa porque es verdad que esta helando ¿no hay calefacción?-me miró

-De que hay, hay. De que sepa prenderla...-dije levantando una ceja y poniendo mi cara de "yo no se nada"

-Bueno, entonces, Ron ve por la leña para la chimenea y Draco intenta averiguar como prender la calefacción-prácticamente ordenó.

-Creo que hay leña apilada a un costado de la casa, te acompaño-dije viendo que Ron no estaba muy contento con lo dicho por Harry.

Me levante del sillón donde estaba y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, después salí por una puerta lateral que daba hacia un pequeño cobertizo en donde efectivamente había un montón de leña apilada. Ron me siguió todo el trayecto en silencio y con cara de enfado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-Estas molesto ¿por qué?

-Nada, es solo que... -no quería continuar y yo hice un gesto con la cara animándolo a que prosiguiera-¡odio cuando Potter se comporta como si fuera mi superior, dándome órdenes! y odio como todos le hacen caso.

-¿Te molesta que le hagan caso en lo que dice?

-Si porque él no tiene ningún derecho de tratarme así, él no es nadie para de decirme que hacer o como comportarme y ¡él no es mi superior! además de que todos le hacen caso sin siquiera pensarlo -continuó con un tono que denotaba su enojo

-Creí que era uno de tus mejores amigos

-Y lo es, solo que cuando empieza a comportarse de esa manera, dando órdenes, prácticamente exigiendo que las cumplan, no lo soporto.

-¿Que tiene de malo que de un par de órdenes? Mi hermana siempre me las da a mí, claro que yo también se las doy a ella.

-No es que sean las órdenes lo que este mal, sino el que todo mundo las cumpla prácticamente sin pensarlo.

-¿Y no crees que entonces los que están mal son los demás?

-No, porque los demás solo quieren evitar que se enoje o que entre en su complejo de "todo lo mal que está en este mundo es por mi culpa"

-¿Complejo de _"todo lo mal que está en este mundo es por mi culpa"_? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un estado de ánimo en que de repente entra sin razón aparente según él, aunque claro que todos sabemos por que le da.

-¿Y por que le da?

-Porque desde que murieron sus padres él... simplemente... ya no se interesa igual por nada o nadie y... ¡vez lo que te digo! empezamos hablando de mí y terminamos hablando de él ¡siempre me pasa lo mismo!

-¿Siempre te pasa lo mismo?

-Si, con mis padres, con nuestros amigos, con mis hermanos y hasta contigo, ahora, en este momento, a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos.

-¿Conmigo?

-¡Si contigo!Tú eres la prueba viviente de que haga lo haga o diga lo que diga, mientras estemos juntos siempre lo preferirán a él sobre mí, y si no a él a Draco.-ok, ya me empezaba a preocupar, era más que obvio que lo que Ron tenía no era un simple enojo.

-¿A Draco?-si ya sé que sonaba un poco tonta repitiendo las últimas palabras de cada frase que él pronunciaba pero si quería saber que era lo que pasaba, tenía que hacerlo hablar y esa era una buena manera.

-Si a Draco. Mira, para que lo entiendas, cuando entramos a la academia de aurores él, Harry y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos de toda la vida, juntos desde pequeños, prácticamente desde que nuestras madres se embarazaron. Compartimos un montón de momentos juntos, se puede decir que toda nuestra infancia, incluso parecía que yo vivía en su casa y él en la mía. Y sin embargo, cuando logramos nuestro sueño de ingresar a la academia, nos convertimos en un trío por que Draco se nos unió. Y lo quieras o no un trío de amigos siempre acaba por convertirse en un dúo. Ellos tenían (y tienen hasta la fecha) tantas cosas en común, como que son hijos únicos, herederos de una reputación por su respectivo apellido, con padres llenos de expectativas para ellos, un camino prácticamente trazado a seguir, que se comprendían perfectamente y se hicieron los mejores amigos, se convirtieron en el hermano que nunca tuvieron y me excluyeron.

No me malentiendas, no me aplicaron la ley del hielo o algo parecido pero digamos que para ellos, yo simplemente me volví el compañero gracioso con el cual se podían reír un rato y formar un equipo para ciertas clases. Yo seguí con ellos más que nada por comodidad, ya que mis padres se llevaban estupendo con los suyos, mis hermanos me preguntaban por ellos cada que iba a casa por las vacaciones y porque... no sé, simplemente porque no me atrevía a cambiar de amigos. Tiempo después, cuando ocurrió lo de los padres de Harry yo también sentí que estaba perdiendo a unos tíos, a unos padres adoptivos, cosa con la cual, por primera vez, Draco no estaba en la misma sintonía. Con esa situación otra vez nos volvimos un trío, ya estando a punto de acabar la escuela, pero otra vez sin importar nada siempre estaban ellos por delante mío. En las clases, en los deportes, con las chicas e inclusive un par de veces con mis padres. Cuando por fin acabamos y empezamos a buscar trabajo fue peor ya que gracias a sus apellidos a ellos le fue muy fácil y a mí me costó mucho trabajo. Ya vez ni siquiera ahora que tengo un importante trabajo en la misión que nos fue convenida con tu padre puedo brillar por que resulta que a ellos les asignaron la misma tarea.-terminó dando un suspiro visiblemente triste y apagado.

-Creo que el que tiene un fuerte complejo, y muy fuerte, de inferioridad eres tú-le dije completamente franca-si no te sentías a gusto con ellos ¿por que no cambiaste de amistades? ¿Por comodidad, como me acabas de decir? eso esta muy mal. Yo creo que, aunque te conozco desde hace poco, tú tienes mucho potencial y mucho que dar, muchas razones por las cuales brillar y... y...

-No sigas intentando consolarme. Ni siquiera se por que te dije todo eso.

-Lo dijiste por que necesitabas decirlo, estuvo bien que lo hicieras. Y solo para que lo sepas no, intento consolarte yo solo te digo que no tienes por que sentirte menos que los demás ya que tu eres especial. Si me quede trabada hace un momento fue por que no tuve palabras para decir lo mucho que me sorprendió todo lo que dijiste y por que todavía estoy asimilándolo y por que me sorprende que un chico al que apenas conozco sea tan franco conmigo y por que...-no supe seguir, realmente me había quedado sin palabras.

-Gracias-dijo aprovechando mi silencio

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, gracias por oírme y no pensar que estoy loco

-No, no hay de que, con la respuesta que te di mas bien gracias por no pensar que la loca soy yo-se río un poco con mi respuesta y yo sonreí. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio simplemente viéndonos y observando el paisaje, que por cierto era hermoso. Realmente creía que ese era el comienzo de nuestra mistad. Después comenzamos lentamente a escoger la leña separando la que se había mojado y recogiendo la que consideramos estaba mas seca, estábamos muy tranquilos cuando de repente oímos un grito que parecía ser de Harry seguido por la voz de mi hermana un tanto alarmada proveniente de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?-gritó Ronald

-Nada, estamos bien solo un pequeño accidente pero estamos bien-le respondió Ginny también gritando.

-Mejor hay que apurarnos a recoger esto y llevarlo dentro que ya casi llevamos tres cuartos de hora aquí afuera, además así vemos que pasó-me dijo Ron recogiendo el montón que había formado en el suelo y además cargando la que yo había juntado. Entramos en la cocina, después en la sala y ahí vimos una escena de lo más rara. Harry caminando de un lado a otro, con la camisa prestada de mi padre manchada de algo que parecía ser chocolate, Hermione siguiéndolo y tratando de limpiarlo con servilletas desechables, disculpándose una y mil veces por quien sabe que, ambos visiblemente sonrojados y a Ginny y a Draco viéndolos y viéndose alternadamente lanzando una que otra risita.

-¿Que pasó?-pregunto Ron

Al momento los cuatro empezaron a hablar dando un torrente de explicaciones, pero como prácticamente estaban gritando lo único que podíamos entender eran palabras aisladas como "descubrimos" "mentira" "traumarnos" y "beso"

-Alto-grite por encima de todo el griterío-no les entiendo nada, uno por uno por favor.

Mi hermana se adelanto un paso y empezó a explicar.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que...

_/**/_

Después de haber estado hablando media hora con mi papá para intentar tranquilizarlo, decirle que se quedara tranquilo que estábamos bien y las razones por las cuales no habíamos llegado a la casa a la hora acordada por fin pude colgar. Ya todos estaban bañados y cambiados cuando llegaron a sentarse en la sala donde me encontraba por lo que realmente no les preocupo que pudiera darme algo por quedarme mojada todo ese tiempo en un lugar donde francamente abundaban las corrientes de aire helado. Después de decirle a mi hermana lo que había dicho papá y anunciar que me sentía un poco mal subí rápidamente hacia mi habitación para bañarme y con suerte evitar la gripe que ya sentía venir.

Cuando abrí la llave de agua caliente y me metí bajo el chorro sentí como todos mis músculo se comenzaron a desengarrotar. La sensación fue tan placentera que me dieron ganas de quedarme ahí eternamente pero sabía que lo mejor sería darme un baño rápido y luego salir, abrigarme bien y bajar a beber algo caliente. Con eso en mente termine de bañarme y salí a mi habitación buscando que ponerme. Me decidí por unos mallones térmicos negros, una playera blanca también térmica y un suéter largo morado que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas y mangas anchas donde podía ocultar mis manos para que se calentaran, botas sin tacón igualmente moradas y un cinturón negro y ancho en la cintura. Me vi en el espejo, sujete mi cabello ya seco en una improvisada coleta, comprobé que me veía bien y baje a la cocina.

Creía que iba a estar sola por lo que me extraño percibir un delicioso aroma a chocolate saliendo de ella. Cuando entre vi a Harry de espaldas con un molinillo batiendo la jarra de donde salía el aroma consiguiendo así que el chocolate se volviera espumoso.

-Eso huele delicioso-dije sobresaltándolo

-Gracias-me dijo sonriendo ¡Dios! si que era guapo ¿¡en que estaba pensando! Tenía estrictamente prohibido fijarme en él.

-¿Me darías un poco?

-Aún no está listo, espera un minuto

-¿Así que también cocinas?-continué haciéndole la plática mientras me sentaba en una silla cerca de la estufa observando como preparaba algo más, aunque no sabía que era

-Si, no diré que soy muy buen chef pero me defiendo.

-¿Qué más estas preparando?

-Crepas.

-Qué bueno, me encantan las crepas.

-¿Quién dijo que te voy a dar o que son para ti?

-¿Ah no me vas a dar?-puse cara de tristeza

-No

-¿Por?

-Porque son solo para mí.

-¿Pero que te cuesta darme solo una crepa?

-Mucho

-Hay que malo eres-dije con tono molesto pero comenzando a sonreír

-Malo como la carne de puerco en salsa verde

-¿Qué?-dije ahora si ya riéndome

-Nada, chiste personal

-¿Carne de puerco en salsa verde?-nunca la había probado así que no podía decir que fuera mala

-Era uno de los platillos que cocinaba mi mamá, le quedaba muy sabroso, pero un día quien sabe que le pasó y nos hizo mucho daño a ella, a mi papá, a unos amigos de ellos que habían ido a comer ese día y a mí. Como consecuencia, cada que la cocinaba nosotros primero hacíamos como que la olfateábamos para ver que todo estuviera bien. Desde entonces cada que alguien decía algo como lo que acabas de decir respondíamos así "si, soy malo como la carne de puerco en salsa verde"-me ataque de la risa con su explicación pero aún así no pude evitar notar que hablaba en pasado. Sin embargo no quise preguntarle el porqué cuando recordé que sus padres ya habían fallecido, me imagina que era por ese motivo.

-Bueno entonces, _carne de puerco en salsa verde, _¿si me das una crepa?

-Que no

-Ah-la desilusión se noto en mi cara y en mi voz

-Trae un plato-dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo-¡y una taza si también quieres chocolate!

Rápidamente le acerque lo que pidió antes de que volviera a cambiar de opinión. Bueno en realidad le acerque dos platos y dos tazas para que comiera conmigo. Ya sentados los dos en la mesa de la cocina comiendo las crepas y bebiendo el chocolate empezó la platica.

-Oye, ya en serio, dejando todos o juegos ¿por que tu hermana y tu planearon esta salida?-me pregunto un poco serio

-Por que queríamos conocerlos

-¿Conocernos?

-Si, conocerlos. Lo que pasa es que se nos ocurrió que llevándolos a un lugar diferente donde todos pudiéramos relajarnos tal vez se empezara a dar la comunicación, ¿sabes? en casa ustedes parecían robots y nosotras...

-¿Barbies?

-Supongo

-¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil solo sentarnos y conversar?

-¿Hubieran accedido?

-Touché

-Ves, sacándolos hemos logrado comportarnos mas como amigos de toda la vida que como...

-¿Señoritas y guardaespaldas?

-Exacto

-Me parece buena tu idea.

-¿Qué idea?

-Eso de "conocernos"

-Ah ¿Y que quieres hacer?

-Pues estamos aquí, sentados, comiendo mis deliciosas crepas y tomando mi exquisito chocolate...

-No presumas

-...¿por que no simplemente preguntamos lo que queremos saber y ya?

-¿En serio, me dejaras preguntarte todo lo que quiera saber?-arqueé las cejas eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Si y te responderé todas tus preguntas siempre y cuando tu respondas las mías-con que ahí estaba el truco.

-Trato-no dude en contestar, ¿que tan difícil podría ser?

-Muy bien ¿por que eres así?

-¿Qué pasó con eso de las damas primero?

-Cambiamos de siglo, responde

-Así ¿como?

-Así como eres. Mira, la verdad es que la gente habla muy mal de ti y de tu hermana, en la escuela te crees una diva, en tu casa la hija perfecta y sin embargo ahora que te comportas totalmente amigable, amable, tranquila y no muy presumida, me haces dudar de la salud mental de los que he oído hablar mal. Además, por lo que oí hace rato pareciera que todo el tiempo eres así con tu papá.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, pero es largo de explicar.

-Tenemos mucho chocolate y toda la tarde comienza.

-Mira, todo comenzó hace cerca de 5 años cuando se ... murió... mi madre...-empecé a explicar tartamudeando. Ese era un tema que definitivamente no se tocaba mucho en mi casa- ella era una parte esencial de mi universo ¿sabes? como lo es cualquier madre de cualquier niña de 12 años. Sufrí mucho con su muerte pero yo sentía, no, siento que no he sufrido ni la mitad de lo que sufre Luna. Ellas si eran amigas, confidentes, nadie tenía quería mas a mi madre que Luna y nadie quería mas a Luna que mi madre. Ellas eran todo se podría decir que eran como piezas de rompecabezas que embonaban perfectamente.

-Y eso a ti te ponía muy celosa ¿no?

-No, para nada, por que fue así desde que nacimos y por que yo tenía esa misma relación pero con mi papá, relación que Luna no tenía. Era como... cada oveja con su pareja ¿entiendes?

-Si, es raro, pero si.

-Era feliz ¿sabes? no te voy a decir que todo era color de rosa y que no había ningún problema por que sería una gran mentira, pero era feliz. Me llevaba bien con mi madre, ella y mi padre se querían tanto o mas que cuando eran novios, me llevaba de maravilla con mi padre, era mi adoración, con Luna bueno era mi hermana y así como a veces la quería matar también sabía que mataría por ella todo el tiempo y era igual con Dianne.

-¿Dianne? ¿Llamabas a tu madre por su nombre?

-No, Dianne es...ahorita te explico ¿si?-si hablar de mi madre era difícil, hablar de Dianne era casi imposible-Bueno el punto es que estábamos bien y entonces ocurrió... era un miércoles, cerca de las tres de la tarde Luna y yo apenas estábamos regresado del colegio cuando nuestra nana se nos acerco para decirnos que teníamos que ir al hospital, que papá nos esperaba ahí. Como comprenderás nos asustamos muchísimo y empezamos a preguntar miles de cosas pero nadie no quiso responder. Cuando llegamos al hospital mi papá estaba hablando muy alterado con un médico y de repente le empezó a gritar, nosotras no sabíamos que hacer nunca lo habíamos visto así. Al vernos así nuestra nana nos saco de ahí y nos llevo a la habitación de Dianne. Ya estando ahí nos empezó a tranquilizar, diciéndonos que nada ocurriría, que estaríamos bien pero de pronto entro mi papá y le pidió que saliera. Entonces nos lo dijo, todavía recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras _"Niñas, ha ocurrido algo terrible, algo que debemos enfrentar y tratar de superar juntos, como la familia que somos. Niñas... su mamá... murió"_

-¿Así se los dijo?

-Así, palabra por palabra, textual. Nos contaron que ella y Dianne venían de la cita de Dianne con el optamologo, cuando en la carretera, lloviendo, su coche se quedo sin frenos. Perdió el control y para cuando llegó la ambulancia ya no había nada que hacer por mi madre. Dianne sobrevivió de puro milagro, pero debido a un golpe en el cráneo, donde literalmente se le "sacudió" el cerebro se agravó un problema con el que había nacido y perdió totalmente la vista. Se quedó ciega sin posibilidad alguna de volver a ver. El velorio de mi madre fue al jueves, la enterramos viernes y el sábado mi padre mando a Dianne a una clínica especializada en Suiza. No le he vuelto a ver desde entonces, solo la llamo por teléfono cada semana. Mi papá se volvió alguien seco, se le quitaron las ganas de vivir y nuestra relación nunca volvió a ser la de antes. Luna y yo nos unimos más que nunca, pero yo la veía tan frágil, débil y deprimida que no sabía si iba a poder superarlo. Fue entonces cuando nos empezamos a volver "Barbies". Veíamos a la muñeca siempre tan perfecta, siempre tan sonriente que nos quisimos volver como ella, de plástico para no sentir. Mi madre y Dianne siempre fueron muy guapas, muy bien arregladas y quisimos seguir su ejemplo. Hicimos ejercicio, practicamos dietas inclusive fuimos con un nutriólogo para que nos diera un plan a seguir. Papá con tal de vernos felices nos llenó de ropa, zapatos, maquille, nos compró las mejores computadoras, los modelos más reciente de celulares, los mejores equipos de sonido, todo lo que el dinero podía comprar. Gracias a todo eso en la escuela nos volvimos las más populares, las más admiradas pero sobre todo las más envidiadas. Las perfectas estudiantes, con un perfecto promedio de 10.0, con unos perfectos cuerpos, con unos perfectos novios y por supuesto con la perfecta familia de nueva cuenta, ya superado el duelo. Ahí fui cuando nos supimos peor que nunca, groseras, altaneras, respondonas y presumidas. Con el tiempo hemos ido cambiando, espero que para bien, pero como dicen "crea fama y échate a dormir". Nunca han dejado de habar mal de nosotras.

-_ Su mamá murió_ -susurró Harry de manera que casi no lo oía-¿dices que tu papá lo dijo así, como me lo dijiste, textual?

-Si

-Entonces, la tercera niña, Dianne, ella es tu...

-Hermana, si. Mayor que nosotras por dos años. Tiene la edad de Ginny

-¿Y por que no vive con ustedes?

-Por que sigue en la clínica en Suiza, es más fácil así según ella y mi papá. ¿Has oído eso de que Luna es el vivo retrato de mi madre?

-Si, dicen que se parecen mucho ¿no?

-Exactamente. Para que lo entiendas, si Luna es el retrato, Dianne es mi madre. Como nos tuvo muy joven, hubo un momento, cuando Dianne acababa de cumplir 15 años y mi madre 32, que se tomaron una foto y parecían gemelas. De hecho, en la mayoría de las fotos donde salen juntas, parecen la misma persona retratada en dos momentos de su vida.

-Así que las cuatro son muy parecidas.

-Las tres, yo no.

-Por favor si tu y Luna son iguales, lo único que las distingue son los ojos, si se pusieran pupilentes y se pintaran el pelo del mismo tono quedarían como dos gotas de agua.

-No es cierto.

-Créeme que si.

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-¿Vamos a caer en lo mismo de hace rato?

-Fue divertido eso de "mariquita se sabe la o"-dije riendo al recordar el divertido momento. La tristeza se había ido. Nunca pensé que pudiera hablar así con alguien que no fuera mi hermana- Ahora es mi turno, agente Potter

-¿De que?

-De preguntar

-Dispara

-Antes vamos a la sala, tengo frío, espero que ya haya calefacción-me pare y tome mi taza con chocolate.

-ok-me respondió Harry y me siguió

Ya sentados en el sillón de dos plazas (sorpresa, ni la chimenea ni la calefacción estaban prendidas) continué la conversación.

-Mi pregunta es ¿te caigo bien?

-¿Honestamente?

-Si, contesta la verdad no importa si...

-Me caes estupendamente

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-¿Por?

-Mira, cuando llegue aquí yo ya venía con el pensamiento de que más que guardaespaldas iba a hacer de niñera con un par de chiquillas malcriadas, pero cuando llegué y las conocí simplemente me parecieron increíbles. Divertidas, bromistas y si, para que negarlo, algo creídas pero, ya conociéndolas un poco más y conociendo su situación esto se me hizo de lo más normal. Además tienen 17 años y ¿que chica no se cree lo máximo a los 17?. Además también vi en ti algo que no sé, no te lo podría explicar, pero que me hizo creer que puedes ser una gran amiga. Y honestamente, ese mismo "algo" no lo tiene tu hermana.

-Yo también creo que tú puedes ser un gran amigo-le dije. Así no solo era yo la que había notado ese no-se-qué.

-¿Eso era todo lo que me tenias que preguntar?

-No, tengo otra pregunta

-Dímela

-¿Por qué murieron tus padres?

-¿Como sabes lo de mis padres?

-Me lo dijo un pajarito-todavía no quería decirle que lo investigue

-Un parajito llamado Ginny ¿verdad?

-No ella no fue, pero creo que esa pregunta te incomoda ¿no? olvídala, no tienes que contestarme.

-Tu me contaste lo de tu madre, así que yo haré lo mismo-asentí mientras veía como se preparaba para hablar-mis padres eran agentes federales, muy reconocidos y muy importantes en su división. Mi padre era el jefe de su escuadra y mi madre era la segunda al mando. Un día tenían una misión que consistía en apresar a un mafioso, llamado Tom Ryddle, y unos colegas supuestamente ya lo habían arreglado todo para que resultara fácil capturarlo pero no fue así. Los traicionaron, los acorralaron y los mataron. No te doy muchos detalles porque, aparte de que no los tengo, lo poco que sé es espantoso.

-Creo que es mejor así-dije tomando chocolate

-¿Por que no mejor hablamos de algo mas alegre?

-¿Como que?

-¿Qué harán para Halloween?

-No sé, una fiesta supongo-la verdad todavía no habíamos planeado nada y solo faltaban dos semanas

-¿De disfraces?

-Obvio, si no solamente sería una fiesta más del montón

-Y ustedes son de todo menos del montón ¿cierto?

-Ya vas aprendiendo Potter-dije riéndome

-Eres fácil

-¿Perdona?-dije haciéndome la ofendida por el doble sentido

-Sin doble sentido, mal pensada-se rió conmigo-fácil de comprender

-Ya veraz-dije y me incline hacia él con la intención de darle un ligero golpe en el hombro, pero adivinando lo que planeaba hacer el fue más rápido y me tomo la mano que había levando. En un sencillo movimiento capturo también mi otra mano y las unió sujetándolas solamente con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha me hacia cosquillas en el estómago.

-¡Harry, para, jajaja!-dije retorciéndome para liberarme

-No, jaja

-¡No ya, jajaja espera, hay demonios!-justo cuando por fin comenzaba a soltarme hice un mal movimiento y tira la taza que estaba en el respaldo del sillón con tal tino que termino empapando toda la parte delantera de Harry provocando que este gritara.

-Lo siento-dije (o más bien grite) y tome unas servilletas que estaba en la mesa de centro cerca de nosotros.

-No te preocupes ya no estaba tan cliente-supe que mentía.

Me acerque tratando de limpiar la camisa con las servilletas pero al mismo tiempo el trataba de desabotonarla (supongo que para quitar la tela caliente de su piel) entonces, solo Dios sabe como, se enredaron nuestras manos y brazos quedando peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

-Primero uno y después el otro ok-dijo y justamente en ese momento Draco y Ginny aparecieron en la sala.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Ginny-oímos el grito de Harry

-Nada-le respondió este- solo que...

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-lo interrumpió Draco y nos miró inquisitivamente. Entendí claramente lo que proponía esa mirada.

-No es lo que piensas-dije rápidamente

-¿Quién dijo que pensara algo?-me respondió, ops yo solita me acababa de echar de cabeza

-Exacto, hurón, no piensas-le dijo Harry

-¿Hurón?-dije pero antes de que me respondiera se oyó una voz

-¿Qué pasa?-gritó Ronald desde afuera

-Nada, estamos bien solo un pequeño accidente pero estamos bien-le respondió Ginny también gritando y comprendiendo por fin que había pasado.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios para cambiarse, yo lo seguí tratando de limpiarlo y Ginny y Draco se quedaron parados echándonos miraditas y viéndose entre sí tratando de ocultar sus risas cuando Luna y Ronald llegaron.

-¿Que pasó?-pregunto Ronald

Al momento los cuatro empezamos a hablar dando un torrente de explicaciones dando cada uno su versión con frases como

-Los _descubrimos_ con las manos en la masa-Ginny, ella siempre tan linda verdad

-Eso es _mentira_ Ginny-dijo Harry

-Ni que fuéramos a _traumarnos _por un simple _beso_-dijo Draco

-¿Cual_ beso_?-dije-nada de eso, simplemente

-Alto-grito mi hermana ¿mencione que todos estábamos gritando y hablando al mismo tiempo?-no les entiendo nada, uno por uno por favor.

Me adelante un paso y empecé a explicar.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que...

_/**/_

_-Entonces no les paso nada, ¿están bien?_

_-Si papá_

_-¿Segura?_

_-Segura papá _

_-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana hija_

_-Está bien papá _

_-Cuídate mucho_

_-Prometido papá_

_-¿De verdad no quieren que alguien valla por ustedes ahora mismo? _

_-No papá_

_-¿Seguras?_

_- ¡Que sí! papá_

_-Te veo mañana hija, te quiero, dile a Luna que también la quiero_

_- Yo también te quiero papá, yo le digo, adiós papá._

John Granger colgó el teléfono dejándolo a un lado y con un semblante de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien?-le pregunta apremiante su amigo Sirius Black

-Si, dice que no llegaron por una avería en el auto pero que ellas están bien.

-Hubieras pedido hablar con un agente, sabes que ellas no tienen idea de lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿Para que Sirius? ¿Para alarmarlos? no, ellos ya saben a que atenerse, supongo que ellos debieron darse cuenta de la situación

-Eso espero, porque si no yo mismo los corro.

-¿Te das cuenta que tu deberías estar tranquilizándome a mi y no yo a ti? que ellas son mis hijas

-Pero yo también las quiero mucho.

-Esta situación me esta matando, primero no le hago caso al anónimo de la mañana y en la tarde mis hijas desaparecen y no me puedo comunicar con ellas.

-Bueno, pero ya sabemos donde están no, eso es lo importante

-Si-le contesta John viendo la misma hoja de papel que encontró esa mañana en su escritorio

_"Estimado Sr. Granger:_

_El plan ya esta en marcha._

_Prepárese_

_L.V."_

-Son cada vez más cortos

-Y mas apremiantes-dijo Sirius viendo también el papel

_/**/_

-Hermione-dije

-Dime Luna-me contesto mi hermana desde su cama. Estábamos ya acostadas en nuestra habitación y tuvimos que girarnos y apoyarnos sobre nuestros codos para vernos.

-¿Que te parecen Ron y Harry?

-¿Que me pareces de que? ¿Como agentes, como amigos o como... físicamente?-me doy cuenta que eso último no era en verdad lo que quería decir.

-Solo que te parecen como... personas

-Estupendos

-Eso es bueno

-¿Por?

-Por... ¿que pasaría si te dijera que me gusta uno de ellos y...

-...no precisamente como guardaespaldas?

-Exacto

-Te diría que... me pasa exactamente lo mismo

-¿Quién?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo

"Harry" "Ron" contestamos también al mismo tiempo

-Si quiera no es el mismo-digo tratando de hacer una broma

-Si quiera-dice mi hermana tumbándose boca arriba en su cama-¿que vamos a hacer Lunis?

-No sé, me parece que estamos entrando a...

-La dimensión desconocida

_Y? que tal? me perdonan por el retraso y el último cap tan corto? Rompí mi record! 17 hojas! Espero que le guste como evoluciona la historia. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario ya saben con un rr. Buena noticia, espero traerles el próximo cap el sábado. De nuevo gracias a todos por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me pongo al ver mi bandeja de entrada._

_Kisses, Aliathna._


	6. En el colegio

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Yo solo utilizo a esos lindos personajes para divertirme un rato.

Cap.6

"En el colegio"

Lunes. Día temido por chicos y grandes, por hombres y mujeres, por ricos y pobres. Lunes significa colegio y trabajo. Lunes significa de vuelta a la rutina. Y sin embargo este lunes me pareció maravilloso. A dos días de nuestra pequeña "escapada" me parecía que nada podía ir mejor.

Llegamos a la escuela, puntuales como siempre, en nuestra carroza fúnebre, perdón, camioneta como siempre, y nuestra entrada causo tantos murmullos y miradas como siempre. La única diferencia es que ahora llegamos con dos amigos en vez de dos guardaespaldas.

La primera clase del día eran dos horas de matemáticas con el profesor Flitwick, un hombres bastante bajo de estatura pero sabio y buen profesor, después otras dos horas de ciencias, con el profesor Snape, un profesor sumamente estricto y un tanto desagradable. Después de esas clases teníamos un descanso para luego ir a historia con Binns, una clase en que nadie hacia caso y normalmente acababan dormidos, Artes (mi hermana y yo tenemos teatro) y para terminar civismo con la profesora Sinistra. Estábamos empezando a disfrutar del receso cuando en el pizarrón de anuncios Luna y yo vimos el gran cartel que convocaba al concurso de talentos para ese año con motivo de la Navidad (para la cual todavía faltaban casi dos meses). Bajo este se desprendía una lista en la cual te podías apuntar si querías entrar en el. Rápidamente sacamos unas plumas y apuntamos nuestros nombres al mas puro estilo de Sharpay Evans en High School Musical.

-¿Así que las gemelas maravilla también entraran al concurso de este año?-dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotras. Una voz que conocíamos a la perfección y que pertenecía a Pansy Parkinson.

-Así es, Pansy-dije mientras Luna y adoptábamos nuestra ya conocida pose de princesas altivas.

-¿Preocupada?-me siguió mi hermana

-¿Temes perder tu corona acaso?

-¿Cual corona, Mione? Si desde que íbamos en el kinder la derrotamos cada año.

-Cierto, ligero olvido _lo siento Pansy_-dije con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

-Estúpidas-mascullo entre dientes

-Ya quisieras, Parkinson-contestamos al mismo tiempo

-Presumidas

-De lo que tenemos Pansy-dijo mi hermana-no como _otras_ que hablan y hablan y nunca demuestran nada.

Ante este último comentario Pansy solo nos hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar muy rápido por el pasillo.

-Hasta ella sabe que todo lo que dice es mentira-dijo Luna negando con la cabeza mientras veía como se alejaba.

-Olvídala, no merece ni un minuto de nuestra atención-dije y volví a ver el cartel-ahora mejor pensemos que vamos a hacer este año para dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

-Yo estaba pensando que como el año pasado cantamos este año podríamos bailar

-Eso ya esta muy visto, necesitamos algo novedoso.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra fiesta de "súper dulces 16"?

-Claro que la recuerdo, fue la mejor fiesta de la década.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, podríamos montar un show como el de aquella vez.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a traer cachorros de tigre?

-No, no TODO el show, me refiero a solo el baile ya sabes hip-hop, electrónica, la danza árabe y para los cambios de vestuario contratamos a un mago para que seamos como edecanes.

-Demasiado trabajo para un simple show de talentos, esa vez por que fue nuestro cumpleaños pero ahora necesitamos algo más práctico.

-¿Ideas?

-Congelemos el escenario y hagamos una muestra de patinaje sobre hielo.

-Y dices que lo mio es mucho trabajo.

-Era broma.

-Ya lo sé, Mione.

-Volvamos al tema ¿Qué hacer para el show?

-¿Ya se están preparando para el concurso navideño?-dijo otra voz esta vez mas dulce y mejor bienvenida

-Hola Cho-contestamos

-Luna, Mione-dijo esta a su vez.

Cho Chang. Bonita, inteligente, de rasgos orientales, aspirante a modelo, compañera-amiga de curso. Es la novia de Cedric Diggory, hijo de Amos Diggory gran amigo y colaborador de mi padre. Los veíamos a ellos y a Cho mucha veces en las fiestas organizadas por la compañía por eso nos llevábamos bien.

-Si, pero todavía no tenemos decidido que hacer-le dijo Luna

-Seguro que hagan lo que hagan van a triunfar, después de todo llevan ganando los últimos ¿que, 10, 11 años?

-12 en realidad, pero ¿quien lo cuenta, no?-dije. Me encantaba ganar desde los cinco años.

-Este año sería el treceavo-dijo mi hermana

-Espero que no se les culpa la maldición del número trece-contestó Cho

-Para nada, Luna y yo no creemos en supersticiones.

-Además, si ganamos este año tendríamos el récord perfecto en Hogwarts.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludaron Parvati y Padma al mismo tiempo (ellas también son gemelas).

-¡Hola Luna! ¡Hola Hermione! ¡Hola Cho!-nos saludo también La vender que venía detrás de ellas.

-¿De que hablaban?-dijo Parvati

-De lo que estas niñas harán para el show de talento de este año-le contestó Cho

-Y de que si ganábamos este año tendríamos un récord perfecto de todos los años que estuvimos en esta escuela-completo Luna

-Se siente raro estar en último año ¿no?-dijo La vender y volteo hacia el pasillo observando las paredes como si en ellas viera las vivencias de los últimos 12 años.

-Si, 12 años se dicen fácil, pero vivirlos es realmente lo...-empezó Luna

-Difícil-dije yo

-Complicado-dijo Cho

-Bueno-dijo La vender

-Dulce-dijo Padma

-Divertido-dijo Parvati

-Pensaba decir "satisfactorio"-dijo Luna en medio de nuestras risa- pero creo que todos los adjetivos que han dicho también son bastante buenos.

Entramos al Gran Comedor, que era un recinto preciso con techo hecho de vidrio que daba la impresión de estar comiendo al aire libre. Nos acercamos a la barra de alimentos y de ahí nos dirigimos a una mesa. Cho vio a unas de sus amigas y se despidió de nosotras para irse a sentar con ellas. Harry y Ron se quedaron parados cerca de nuestra mesa con su ya acostumbrada pose de robots y a una distancia que dejaba en claro que no oirían lo que decíamos.

-¿Ellos son siempre tan serios?-nos preguntó Lavender mientras mordía una manzana y los observaba. Luna y yo nos miramos por un segundo y ambas comprendimos que ninguna quería revelar la verdadera personalidad de los muchachos.

-Si-contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-Que mal, si fueran un poco mas relajados no me importaría el que dirán y les pediría su número telefónico.-siguió Lavander.

-Si, claro pero tu padre no diría lo mismo ¿verdad?-dijo Parvati.

-¡Bah! mi padre no tendría por que enterarse.

Todas pusimos cara de circunstancia, porque si de algo estábamos seguras respecto a Lavander era que el señor Brown vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-No entiendo porque nuestros padres tienen que elegir a nuestros esposos-dijo Padma mientras movía la cucharilla de su té.

-Porque se creen de la realeza, por eso-dijo Parvati

-¿Así que ya les dijeron con quién están comprometidas?-dijo mi hermana

-Sip, Padma con Thomas y yo Finnigan-siguió Parvati.

-Son bueno muchachos-dijo Luna

-Si, ellas tuvieron buena suerte-dijo Lavender con cara triste.

-¿Porqué? ¿A ti quién te tocó?-dije

-Neville Longbottom-dijo arrastrando las letras del nombre y poniendo cara de desagrado. Todas comprendimos porque. Neville jamás encajaría en el perfil que tenía Lavender para ser aceptado como "prospecto".

-Pobre Lav-dijo Padma

-Obligada por su padre a permanecer atada por el resto de su vida a un chico sin ningún interés-continuó Parvati

-Neville no es tan malo-la consoló luna

-¿Bromeas? ¡Solo míralo!

-Luna tiene razón, Lav-dije volteando a ver a Neville-no es tan malo.

-¡Eso lo dicen ustedes solo porque Alice y su madre se llevaban bien!-dijo Lavender enojada. En parte era cierto, mi madre y la madre de Neville se llevaban bastante bien cuando ambas vivían y por eso el chico pasó infinidad de tardes en nuestra casa, pero cuando fallecieron (primero mi madre y poco tiempo después la suya a causa del cáncer) nosotros prácticamente dejamos de hablarnos, no por que no nos cayéramos bien sino por que simplemente era demasiado doloroso recordar esa etapa de nuestras vidas.

-Lo decimos porque conocemos a Neville y sabemos que es un buen muchacho-dijo mi hermana defendiendo a su gran amigo de la infancia.

-Si como no-quiso continuar Lavender con la pelea.

-Pues mira, yo hubiera preferido a neville antes que a Oliver-le contestó Luna

-¿Oliver?-dijeron todas-¿Oliver Wood?

-Ese mismo

-¿Así que su padre ya las emparejó con alguien?-dijo Padma muerta del asombro.

-Si, y para mi desgracia me toco con él-contesto Luna

-¿Por qué para desgracia? Si Oliver es atento, guapo, caballeroso y con una cuanta de banco bastante jugosa-dijo Parvati-muchas mueren por él.

-Si y dentro de esas muchas entra mi prima Katie que por cierto es su novia-dije, pues parecía que Luna se había quedado en estado de shock ante lo dicho por Parvati.

-¿Tu prima es novia de Wood?-dijo Padma

-¡Si!

-Eso va a estar peor que una telenovela de las seis de tarde-dijo Lavender

-¿Una telenovela? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Si! ¿Qué no has visto los dramones que se arman en ellas?-me respondió

-Pero esto es la vida real, Lav, no una telenovela en donde los protagonistas consigue el "y vivieron felices por siempre". ¿Acaso crees que mi padre va a cancelar el compromiso de Luna con Oliver solo porque él ya tiene novia?

-Pues debería ya que dicha novia es tu prima, ósea sobrina de tu papá y…

-¡Basta!-nos interrumpió Luna-¿quieren dejar de hablar de eso? Que cada que me acuerdo que ya hasta tengo fecha para la boda me dan ganas de llorar.

-¿Cuándo te casas?-dijo Padma tratando de hacer una broma pero consiguiendo que Luna la fulminara con la mirada.

-Pregúntale a Mione-dijo con voz ácida

-¡Es cierto! si Luna ya tiene prometido tú debes andar por las mismas ¿cierto?-dijo Parvati viéndome.

-Si ya tengo "prometido" están cordialmente invitadas a la boda doble-dije exactamente con el mismo tono de mi hermana.

-Y quién es-dijo Padma

-Cedric Diggory.

-¿Bromeas? ¿El novio de Cho?-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Exactamente

-¿Y Cho ya sabe?-me dijo Lavender bajando el tono de voz.

-No, y si saben lo que les conviene ustedes no le dirán-dije peligrosamente. Me sentía rara amenazando a mis amigas, pero si quería evitar ser la comidilla de todo el colegio tenía que hacerlo ya que era bien sabido que Padma, Parvati y Lavender eran las encargadas de correr todos los rumores del colegio.

_/**/_

-Eso fue mala, mala, mala, mala idea, Mione-dije cuando ya íbamos en nuestra limosina de regreso a casa. La camioneta la habíamos mandado a casa porque habíamos decidido cambiar de vehículo para tener algo de privacidad. Lo bueno de esta limosina era que se podía subir un panel entre el pasajero y el conductor para que este no supiera que pasaba en la parte de atrás ya que no se podía oír y mucho menos ver. Ron y Harry iban manejando mientras Mione y yo hablamos en la parte de atrás.

-¿Te refieres a amenazarlas o a contarles quienes son nuestros prometidos?

-Lo segundo. Sabes perfectamente que ahora solo será cuestión de tiempo para que todo el colegio lo sepa y por ende toda la sociedad.

-Exageras.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que por jugar teléfono descompuesto se traspapelo horriblemente la información y media escuela acabo pensando que Hannah Abbott ya no era… "señorita"?

-Si

-¿Y recuerdas lo que pasó al otro día?

-Como olvidarlo, su padre regresó desde Viena y la interno en un convento. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que si su padre se entero del chisme entando en Viena, imagínate lo que ahora va a pasar. No me extrañaría que Katie esté ya esperándome en la casa con un chuchillo cebollero y unos increíbles instintos asesinos.

-No exageres

-¿No conoces a nuestra prima?

-claro que la conozco y por eso mismo digo que…

-¡Mione!-dije brincando del asiento

-¡¿¡Qué!-me contestó mi hermana también brincando del asiento con tan mala suerte que se golpeó la cabeza con el techo de la limo y haciendo que nos cayéramos las dos al suelo.

-¿Están bien chicas?-se oyó la voz de Harry desde el frente.

-Si, no pasó nada-gritó mi hermana para luego voltearse y verme directo a los ojos con cara de espantada-¿qué pasa, por qué gritas de esa manera?

-¡Olvidamos dar los volantes de la fiesta!

-¡Hay Luna! ¡Ya me habías espantado, creí que algo de verdad importante pasaba!

-¿De verdad importante?-dije mirándola a los ojos con cara de incredulidad- ¿qué hay más importante en estos momentos que nuestra fiesta de Halloween?

-Ok. Tienes razón-dijo incorporándose y volviéndose a sentar- Pero no te preocupes-me dio la mano y se ayudo a sentar- les di los volanta a las chicas antes de salir y de seguro para este momento ya todo el colegio debe saber de la fiesta de las gemelas Granger.

-¡Uf! Bueno me alegra saber eso porque que sino ¿te imaginas? Gracias Ron-dije al tiempo que llegábamos a nuestra casa y Ron nos abría la puerta de la limosina-una de las mejores fiestas del año y ni un solo invitado-Mione abrió riendo la puerta de la casa mientras los chicos iban a dejar la limo en el garaje-¿Qué pasa?

Mi hermana se había quedado helada en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara de extrema sorpresa. Como no me contestó, seguí la dirección en que miraban sus ojos y quede en un estado similar al de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no saludan?-dijo la persona a la que estábamos viendo- aunque no pueda verlas se que están ahí.

-¡Dianne!-gritamos al mismo tiempo y corrimos a abrazarla.

Si, nuestra hermana por fin estaba en casa después de tanto tiempo.

Ok. Se aceptan vociferadores, reclamos y embrujos por no haber actualizado el sábado como les dije. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí, reportándome otra vez con un nuevo cap! Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Ahora si no puedo decirles ni siquiera una fecha aproximada de cuando podré subir de nuevo algo por que ya saben _se acercan las posadas se acerca Navidad, y en el año nuevo nuevooooo_… (qué bueno que no pueden oírme cantar la verdad) pero bueno, que esto que el otro ¡salud! Mmm creo que me quise adelantar al brindis navideño.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Aliathna

P.D. como ya acerca mi cumple, estoy de muy buen humor y si estoy de buen humor doña inspiración hace su trabajo pero… un rr siempre ayuda!

**Lanyera: **Sé que en este cap no hubo más "situaciones comprometedoras" pero… en el siguiente de eso va a sobrar! Jajaja (siempre en clasificación K he) ¿título? _"¡fiesta!"_


	7. ¡Fiesta!

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria en consecuencia se puede deducir que no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Cap.7

"¡Fiesta!"

_-¡Dianne!-gritamos al mismo tiempo y corrimos a abrazarla._

_Si, nuestra hermana por fin estaba en casa después de tanto tiempo._

-¡Pequeñas!-dijo mi hermana sonriendo y correspondiendo a nuestro abrazo.

-¡Oh por Dios, que emocionada estoy…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que…

-…de verte! ¡Hace tanto que…

-…que vendrías? Hubiéramos ido…

-…no venías a casa! Pero cuéntanos ¿Qué tal…

- …por ti al aeropuerto ¿¡Tienes…

-…has estado? ¿Qué dicen las…

- …una idea de todo lo que te…

-…montañas nevadas? Teníamos muchas ganas de…

-…hemos extrañado! Pero tienes…

-…ir a visitarte esta Navidad…

-…razón creo que fue mejor la…

-… ¡pero esto es …

-… sorpresa, es decir ¡solo mira el estado…

-…completamente mejor!

-…en que nos encontramos!

-¡Altooo!-gritó mi hermana mayor en medio de la avalancha de besos, abrazos y chillidos que Mione y yo estábamos dando- Pequeñas, si no lo dicen una por una ¡no entiendo nada!

-Perdón, perdón-le contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas-dijo riendo.

-Ya, yo tomo la palabra un momento y luego tu ok-me adelante a que mi gemela hablara- ¡Que bueno es tenerte aquí! ¡Es que estamos tan emocionadas! Deberías de…-me callé antes de que se me salieran las _palabras._

-¿Vernos?-completo Dianne sin perder la sonrisa-tranquila Lunis, que ya se me pasó esa angustia.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Luna?

-Nunca me olvidaría de las voces de mis hermanas ¿sabes?

-Nunca cambiaras verdad Di-dijo Mione pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Dianne.

-Por supuesto que no, Mione-le contesto y al mismo tiempo cerraba el abrazo.

-¡Hey que me siento celosa!-dije llamando la atención de ambas y logrando que cada una abriera un brazo para así fundirnos las tres en el más esperado de los abrazos.

-Chicas ya va a estar lista la com… ida-Ginny venía caminando por el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina y al ver la imagen se detuvo con cara de extrañeza- Hola-dijo con duda

-Ginny, que bueno que estas ahí-dijo Hermione limpiándose unas lágrimas y con la voz algo quebrad-mira ven te queremos presentar a alguien muy especial.

Ginny se acercó con paso temeroso y nos miró esperando.

-Ella es Dianne, Ginny-dije también con la voz quebrada, no supe cuando fue que había empezado a llorar

-¿Dianne?¿Su hermana mayor?

-La misma que viste y calza Ginny-le contesto Dianne moviendo la cabeza hacia donde proveía la voz de Ginny y sonriendo-¿Puedo llamarte Ginny?

-Por supuesto, señorita-contesto un poco nerviosa sin querer mirar a Dianne directamente a los ojos.

-Llámame Dianne, Luna y Hermione me han contado tanto de ti que me parece que te conozco.

En eso momento se oyeron unas risas provenientes del jardín junto con un ruido que parecía ser de jóvenes empujándose en la grava que hay en la entrada de nuestra casa. Obviamente mi gemela y yo sabíamos de quien se trataba pero con la emoción de ver a nuestra hermana se nos habían olvidado por completo.

-¡Hey chicas!-se escucho la voz de Ron poco antes de que entrara-oímos que Ginny las estaba llamando para comer y… Hola-dijo en el mismo tono de voz que Ginny hacía un rato.

-Ron que demo… Que tal señorita-dijo Harry entrando dos segundos después que Ron.

-¡Harry, Ron!-dijo Mione-este… miren, ella es nuestra hermana Dianne. Acaba de llegar de Suiza.

-Di, ellos son…

-¿Mis cuñados?-completo Dianne provocando que nos pusiéramos algo más que rojas.

-¡No!-dijimos, bueno, más bien gritamos, al mismo tiempo.

-No, Di-dije rápidamente-ellos son nuestros guardaespaldas

-¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Y desde cuando acá mi papá las quiere con guardaespaldas?-dijo seria pero pronto cambio su expresión por una pícara- ¿Qué han estado haciendo en mi ausencia he?

-Nada Di, ¿por quién nos tomas?-dijo Mione haciéndose la ofendida-¿verdad que no hemos hecho nada malo Lunis?

-No Hermione, nada de nada.-contesté y agregué- ¿Nada verdad?-dije susurrando pero lo suficientemente alto para que todo me escucharan.

-Nop, nada, no haber espera deja lo pienso-fingió que se concentraba y se potó la barbilla-sip, nada de nada, _malo._

-O bueno _muy malo,_ por que si lo pensamos, realmente nosotras

-¿Saben qué pequeñas? Mejor no quiero saber que han hecho-dijo Di fingiendo asustarse- suficiente tuve viviendo con ustedes 14 años ¿o creen que no me acuerdo de la vez que arrojaron una silla por la escalera fingiendo que era una de ustedes, armando tremendo jaleo solo para conseguir que mi papá les comprara unos juguetes y luego echándome la culpa a mí?

-Por Dios Dianne, solo teníamos cinco años-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza-Y te recuerdo que con eso en vez de juguetes lo que conseguimos fue un regaño de campeonato.

-Si, además de estar castigadas por un mes-agregué

-¿Es serio arroyaron una silla por las escaleras?-preguntó Ron- ya vez Ginny, hay que presentarle el señor Granger a nuestra mamá, para a ver si así se convence de que Fred y George no son tan malos.

-¿Quiénes son Fred y George?-dijo Di.

-Mis hermanos gemelos-contestó Ginny- No lo creo Ron, recuerda la vez que Fred le dio cucarachas al tío Bilius diciéndole que eran cacahuates o la vez que George cambio el prendedor con forma de araña de la tía Muriel por una tarántula decorada real.

-¿Eso hicieron tus hermanos? –dijo riéndose Dianne

-Eso y más-le contestó Ginny

-¡Huy eso no es nada!-le dijo Dianne-se ve que mis hermanitas no les han contado mucho de su infancia ¿verdad? Dejen les cuento, por ejemplo una vez cuando apenas tenían como tres años y yo cinco que vinieron mis primos y "decoramos" el baño del cuarto de mi padre mientras fingíamos lavar los pinceles o la vez que por ir corriendo, también con mis primos, tiramos el pastel de bodas de mi tía o cuando nos perdimos en el bosque por una noche por que las señoritas no querían dejar de jugar o cuando nos quedamos encerradas en el cine después de la media noche o cuando por quedarse comiendo se quedaron en media de la carretera y tuvimos que volver a buscarlas después de media hora o cuando tuvimos que casi rapelear en tacones por que no sabían bien a donde íbamos o…

-¡Dianne!-la callamos de una buena vez Hermione y yo.

-¿Quisieras dejar de contar nuestras pequeñas "pato-aventuras" a gente que apenas conoces?-le dijo Mione

-¡Pero ustedes si los conocen! ¿no?-dijo riendo aún más fuerte- además por lo que me han contado ellos de total confianza entonces.

-Si chicas-la apoyo Ginny-dejen que nos siga contando, ¡tal vez después de todo si logramos convencer a mamá!

-Si, miren, dejen les cuento de la vez que…

-¡Excelente!-dijo Ron-nunca lo hubiera imaginado de estas niñas que se decían tan tranquilas

-¿Dicen que sus hermanos gemelos también son tremendos? –le pregunto Di mientras con un brazo tomaba a Ginny y con el otro a Ron-¿será una patología genética de gemelos el ser alborotadores? –siguió diciendo mientras comenzaba a caminar jalándolos por los brazos conmigo a su espalda tratando de taparle la boca.

-¿Es serio tu hermana y tú han hecho todo eso?-oí que Harry le preguntaba a Mione

-Y antes de los doce años-alcance a oír que le contestaba.

_INOCENTES!_

Inocentes palomitas que se dejaron engañar

al creer que esta autora iba a actualizar…

Jaja, pero bueno no me vi tan mal ¿no? por la menos si les deje un cachito del capítulo. Pero bueno, solo pasaba por aquí para decirles

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Espero que se la pasen increíble con todos sus familiares y amigos, que cumplan todos sus propósitos y este año que empieza sea de lo más feliz para todos ustedes.

Ahora si, esta es la última vez que nos leemos en el año pero ¡el próximo regreso con más caps!

Kisses de chocolate

Aliathna.

P.D. Por si no captaron lo de lo Inocestes! Hoy es 28/12/10, recuerden no prestar dinero ok?.


	8. ¡Fiesta! ahora si

Disclaimer: Aunque me tiña de rubia y obtenga la nacionalidad inglesa seguiré sin ser J.K. Rowling así que nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Dianne y la loca trama.

Dedicación: Este cap. va para **Sol Meyer **y** lanyera **que me han dejado reviews en todos los capítulos de este fic. ¡Espero les guste!

Cap. 7 (Ahora si...)

"¡Fiesta!"

Hombres corriendo de aquí a allá, mujeres trabajando al máximo de sus capacidades para terminar a tiempo la decoración, chefs en la cocina luciéndose preparando sus mejores bocadillos y postres... parecían los últimos minutos antes de una gran boda. Y sin embargo ¡solo eran los últimos minutos previos a nuestra fiesta!

Luna, Dianne y yo estábamos terminando de arreglarnos en mi habitación. Como no quisimos usar los típicos disfraces de brujas, diablas, _conejas,_ etc., nos compramos unos vestidos preciosos para parecer hadas, eran de faldas con un poco de vuelo que nos llegaban por encima de las rodillas, con mangas tres cuartos y en la arte de enfrente con algo de escote lo justo para vernos bien pero sin mostrar nada de mas. Se abrochaban por la parte de adelante con botones dorados y alrededor de la cintura tenían un cinturón ancho formado por muchas cadenitas muy finas de oro. Para completar el lock de hada, compramos unas balerinas, unos cetros con punta de estrella y unas alas, todo en diferentes tonalidades de dorado, y para dar el toque _mágico _nos colocamos unas pelucas que hacían parecer que teníamos el cabello largo y de color café oscuro además de unos lindos antifaces que nos cubrían medio rostro. Cuando terminamos de arreglarnos y nos vimos en el espejo tuve que reconocer que Harry tenía razón, las tres en ese momento nos parecíamos tanto como tres gotas de agua. Aunque en sí, esa era la idea, que nadie pudiera saber con exactitud quién era quién, incluidos por supuesto Harry, Ron, Draco y Ginny.

Nos colocamos en el recibidor, justo a tiempo para, valga la redundancia, recibir a nuestros invitados. Todos nuestros compañeros llegaron puntualmente, entre las ocho y ocho treinta que fue la media hora en la que mis hermana y yo los habíamos citado. No éramos muchos, apenas unos sesenta y en realidad la mitad _no contaban_ pues eran los guardaespaldas de mis compañeros. En realidad se puede decir que en la fiesta solo estábamos treinta. Aún así, no había nada que nos impidiera disfrutarla al máximo, después de todos ya estábamos acostumbrados a no estar entre multitudes. La única fiesta con más de quinientos invitados que hemos dado Luna y yo fue la de nuestros "Dulces 16" y eso por que trajimos a toda la escuela, amigos de fuera y a un montón de conocidos de nuestro padre, después de todo, Hogwarts no es precisamente conocida por su alta matrícula estudiantil, por ejemplo, en mi generación a penas si somos 20 alumnos.

Pero regresando a la fiesta, poco a poco iba tomando ambiente. Como ya nos conocíamos de años y no eran pocas las fiestas en que todos los de la generación nos reuníamos no se dio la típica división "hombres de un lado mujeres de otro" y todos comenzamos a bailar rápidamente. Yo estaba guiando a Dianne hacia la mesa de las bebidas (odia usar su bastón en la fiestas por que dice que no pega nada con sus vestidos) cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo y me gira

-¡Hey niñas!-saluda un sonriente Dean Thomas- Me quisieran decir ¿Por qué al otro lado de la pista hay una chica exactamente igual que ustedes? Según yo solo eran gemelas ¿no? ¿Que pasó? ¿Acaso decidieron que solo dos no bastaban para conquistar al mundo y decidieron hacer un clon?-se ríe de su propia broma. Nunca he entendido el sentido del humor de Dean pero es un buen chico y me cae bien, decido seguirle el juego.

-Así es, después de todo nunca hay suficiente de nosotras ¿no? Este es solo el principio, nuestra meta final es tener todo un ejército para regular la moda del mundo entero y así acabar con todas las que no sepan combinarse-digo aparentemente muy seria.

-¿Hombres incluidos?

-Hombres incluidos-respondo sonriendo.

-¡Dios!-finge estar aterrado- entonces mejor voy planeando un plan de escape, no valla a ser que decidan que no estoy suficientemente a la moda y decidan exterminarme.

-Yo que tu me apuraba y trataba de conseguir que mi destino sea muy lejos como mínimo Plutón.

-Voy a comprar el boleto ahora mismo-dice y observa a Dianne- ¿y tu Luna? ¿Por qué tan callada?

Dianne no responde por que cree que de seguro Luna se nos unió hace poco y a la que le hablan no es a ella. Me sigue sorprendiendo lo poco que las personas logran diferenciarnos a pesar de que, según nosotras, somos muy distintas. Sonrió aún más y decido comenzar un juego que Luna y yo solíamos practicar mucho de pequeñas.

-¿De que hablas, Dean?-digo poniendo cara de duda- yo soy Luna, he estado hablando todo este tiempo.

-¿Enserio?-contesta confundido-perdona pero es que creí que eras Hermione.

-¿Qué yo que?-dice Luna sorprendiendo a Dean por la espalda- No creía que fueras capaz de hablar de mi a mis espaldas Dean.

-¡Oh, hola Hermione! No por supuesto que no hablaba de ti a tus espaldas, tan solo estaba diciéndole a Luna que por un momento creía que eras ella.

-¡Pero Dean! ¿Cómo puedes confundirnos si nos conoces prácticamente desde antes que comenzáramos a gatear?

-Por eso mismo, nunca estoy muy seguro de quién es quién, si no fuera por sus… ojos-dice mirando fijamente a Luna- ¡Luna!

-¿Mande?-digo tratando de seguir el juego.

-¡Las atrape niñas, no sigan intentado jugando que ya he visto quien tiene los ojos miel y quién los tiene azules!

-Por fin, después de diez años ya era justo ¿no?-dice Luna

-Lamento interrumpir su interesantísima charla pero Mione, en verdad, tengo sed y me tienes aquí parada desde hace diez minutos-dice Dianne por fin hablando.

-¡Cierto! Perdón Di, enseguida vamos.

-¿Di?-dice Dean

Ninguno de nuestros compañeros sabía que Dianne ya había regresado y que esta también era una especie de fiesta de bienvenida, en parte también eran para eso nuestros disfraces, para confundir a todos y ya al final decir quién era la tercera hada.

-Yo te explico ven-lo jala Luna.

-Mione-me insiste Dianne.

-Si ya voy-le contesto y la tomo del brazo para seguir nuestro camino pero todavía no doy ni diez pasos cuando otras manos nos jalan solo que esta vez tomaron con más fuerza a Dianne y ocasionaron esta casi se cayera.

-¡Luna! ¡Hermione!-nos llama una Lavender princesa de la época medieval.

-¿Por qué insisten en llamarme Luna?-me susurra Di.

-Por que en verdad pareces Luna-le respondo también susurrando- la que nos hablo es Lavender y está con Parvati, Padma y Cho-le digo para que sepa quienes son, por suerte aún la mantengo al corriente de quién son todos mis amigos

-¡Hola Lavender!-la saludamos cuando llegamos a su lado. ¿Cómo quería Di que no la confundieran si ya hasta hablamos al mismo tiempo?- ¡Hola chicas!

-¡Genial fiesta niñas!-dice Padma- como siempre superaron las expectativas.

-¡Claro Padma! ¡Ni que fuera Parkinson!-le respondo.

-¿A ella también la invitaron?-pregunta Parvati.

-¡Claro! después de todo ¿Qué sería de la vida si no le presumes lo que tienes a la chica que peor te cae?-digo y todas comienzan a reírse- creo que está por ahí con Nott.

-¡Ihu!-dice Cho- ¿Cómo puede juntarse con él?

-Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos todas, querida-le responde Lav.

-¡Mione!-me vuelve a insistir Dianne pero esta vez ya un poco molesta y jalándome de la manga.

-¡Hay si, perdona!-le digo y volteo hacia las chicas- ¡las veo en un momento vamos por algo de tomar!

Todas asienten con la cabeza y siguen conversando entre ellas, viendo a los invitados, oyendo la música, semi bailando, tomando algunos de los bocadillos que llevaba un mesero en una charola y criticando los vestuarios. Esto último es casi lo mismo que hacen todos, aunque estén en la pista de baile, por que para criticar, opinar y a veces hasta burlarse de los demás, los alumnos de Hogwarts (hombres y mujeres) están mas que puestos. Por fin llegamos a la mesa de las bebidas y cuando por fin pedimos lo que queríamos y nos lo sirvieron, Luna se nos unió.

-Si quieres, Mione, ahora ve tú a bailar o a platicar, yo me quedo con Dianne-me dijo Luna

-¡Hay eso no hace falta Luna! Si quieren vallan las dos , que soy totalmente capaz de estar sola en mi casa por un rato, ni que me fuera a perder-dice Dianne, le molesta que hagamos comentarios así, como si no pudiera valerse por si misma.

-No, tengo una idea, ¿qué les parece si mejor vamos las tres a bailar?-digo para tratar de evitar una pelea al ver que luna le iba a contestar.

-Si eso me parece buena idea-me apoya Luna dándose cuenta de su comentario.

-Bueno pero ustedes me guían ¿he? Que no valla a ser que alguien nos filme y después _me vea _haciendo el ridículo-bromea para darle a entender a Luna que estaba perdonada.

-¡Hay por favor, si aprendiste a bailar Thriller antes que nosotras solo oyendo lo que nos decía el coreógrafo Di!-le digo y me acuerdo de cuando en unas vacaciones estábamos aprendiendo a bailar como Michael Jakson y Dianne estaba de visita. Nos dio mucha pena cuando en verdad ella podía hacer los pasos mejor que nosotras y para no quedar tan mal se nos ocurrió la _genial_ idea de vendarnos los ojos para estar "en igualdad de condiciones" pero al final… simplemente diré que al finalizar ese verano no completamos las coreografías por que acabamos con férulas, vendas y moretones en nuestras extremidades.

-¡Auch! Ni menciones eso que me acuerdo del golpe de mi rodilla y me vuele a doler-dice Dianne fingiendo una cara de dolor mientras se soba la rodilla derecha.-nos empezamos a reír y también empezamos a bailar.

Y como lo _retro _está de moda, en ese momento sonaba una muy movida canción de Rock and Roll y no es por presumir pero la verdad es que es mis hermanas y yo bailamos muy ese género, no por nada la mitad de nuestra infancia nuestros papás nos lo enseñaron a bailarlo. Pronto, mientras nosotras girábamos, nos dábamos vueltas la una a las otras, nos tomábamos de las manos y pasábamos entre las piernas de la otra y hasta realizábamos una que otra cargada, nuestros compañeros empezaron a hacer un círculo para ver como bailábamos dejándonos en el centro a nosotras tres juntos con otras dos parejas que también bailaban muy bien. Al finalizar la canción, el círculo se desvaneció y todos continuaron bailando normalmente. De repente vi que se acercaban Harry, Ron y Draco, por que a pesar de los antifaces los podía distinguir muy bien. Vi como Harry tomaba a Luna del hombro y le decía algo pero no alcance a escuchar qué… lo que si oí fueron las carcajadas de ella y como le respondía "te equivocaste, dirígete un hada a la derecha y es ella".

-En verdad ustedes tres se ven idénticas con esas cosas-fue lo primero que dijo al acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ya sabes, los vestidos, los antifaces, las pelucas… esas cosas.

-¡Ah! Esas cosas

-Si-me responde y nos quedamos en silencio, algo muy raro entre nosotros.

-Y ¿Por qué se acercaron? ¿Pasa algo, algo se les ofrece o…?-digo intentando no parecer grosera por la primera pregunta.

-No, solo… ya sabes veníamos a decirles que bailan muy bien-otro silencio ¿Por qué de repente estábamos nerviosos?

-¡Hermione!-grita Luna viéndonos- me acabo de dar cuenta de que faltan copas para el vino ¿por qué no vas a buscarlas? Están en el armario de arriba, el que está junto a las escaleras a la derecha.

-¿He?-digo ¿Por qué me manda a buscar cosas a ese armario si sabe que me da terror entrar en él? Y además ¿copas?

-¿Por qué no que Harry te acompañe? están en la caja de papá y sabes cuán pesada es-la secunda Dianne.

-¿Qué, pero por…?-empiezo a preguntar.

-Ándale, ve, aquí los esperamos-dice Luna y nos empieza a empujar hacia arriba.

-Si, aquí los esperamos, no se preocupen, tárdense todo lo que… -sigue Dianne pero la música apaga su voz.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras entendí sus intenciones y me sentí enrojecer. ¡Mendigas comploteras! Ahora estaba sola con Harry. Total que llegamos al dichoso armario, abrimos la puerta, Harry se metió dentro y encendió un foco que colgaba del techo para luego agacharse a buscar la caja.

-¿Harry?

-Dime

-¿En serio eres tan despistado?

-¿Por qué los dices?

-Son copas de cristal, que están en la caja de madera de arriba, si estuvieran en el suelo cualquier cosa les podría caer encima y provocar que se rompieran-le digo no con mi mejor tono, enserio estaba nerviosa.

-¿A sí, niña lista?-dice con voz molesta- entonces ven y dime cual.

Se hace a un lado para dejarme espacio (aunque realmente no tenía por que hacerlo ya que mide más o menos 1m. x 2m.) y yo también quede dentro del armario. Cuando me puse de puntitas para alcanzar la dichosa caja y también volteo para agarrarla oímos un golpe seco a nuestra espalda. La puerta se había cerrado. Y esa es justamente la razón de odiar este armario, la puerta… solo se abre por fuera.

/**/

-¿Luna?-oigo que me dice Dianne y me doy la vuelta para verla de frente.

-¿Mande?

-¿Me podrías decir por que acabamos de "complotear" tan feamente en contra de nuestra hermana?

-¿No lo sabes?

-Eso es obvio ¿no? Si no, no te estaría preguntando.

-Como me seguiste la corriente tan bien creí que ya te habías dado cuenta.

-Pues tengo un corto circuito por que o me he enterado de nada, solo lo hice porque te conozco a perfección y sé cuando al tramas, pero esta vez no tengo idea de tu plan.

-Lo hicimos para dejarla a solas con Harry.

-¿Con Harry? ¿A solas? ¿Pero por...que...? ¡Ahhh!-abrió mucho los ojos y la boca e hizo un arco con las cejas- ya entendí.

-¿Qué entendiste?-le digo totalmente confundida.

-la razón por la cual querías dejarla sola con Harry.

-¿Y esa razón es?

-Exactamente la misma por la cual yo voy a hacer esto-toma aire y grita-¡Hey, Ron!

-¡No, Di, ¿qué haces?-le digo en un susurro pero poniendo cara de pánico.

-Mande señorita-responde casi inmediatamente Ronald, que estaba a tres metros de nosotras.

-Dianne, recuerda que puedes tutearme, este…-me toma del brazo y me empuja hacia donde oyó la voz- Luna dice que si quieres bailar con ella.

Ante lo dicho por ella yo empiezo a negar con la cabeza y a gesticular con las manos en señales negativas completamente roja pero sin emitir sonidos para tratar de evitar que Dianne se de cuenta de lo que hago, sin embargo mi hermana dice:

-Luna, no empieces a negar con la cabeza (como sé que estas haciendo) anda, tu dijiste que querías bailar con él así que ya te evite la pena de pedírselo ahora no te hagas la difícil, corran vallan a bailar-continua diciendo y ahora es ella quién nos empuja hacia la pista a Ronald y a mi.

No tengo opción y me dirijo hacia ella tomada del brazo con él, pero antes me tomo un segundo para acercarme a Draco y decirle- Por favor quédate con Dianne, cuídala… o mejor cuida a todos los invitados y evita que haga muchos desastres-pongo mi cara de súplica.

-¡Te estoy oyendo Luna!-dice mi hermana- y ya les dije que soy totalmente capaz de quedarme sola por un par de minutos.

-No te preocupes-me susurra Draco y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Veo como se le acerca, le habla y luego se dirigen al parecer hacia la mesa de la comida. Yo camino siguiendo a Ronald y nos colocamos en un lugar del centro de la pista. Para mi buena o mala suerte, no sabría decidir, en ese momento sonaba una canción lenta, que si bien no era lo que se llama "romántica" si invitaba a bailarla en pareja y no precisamente sin tocarse como en la mayoría de canciones modernas. Así que Ronald tomó mi mano y me dio un par de vueltas para romper el hielo.

-¿Y por que esa advertencia que le diste a Draco sobre Dianne?-¡que bueno que quería conversar!

-¿No lo has notado? Dianne es una chica de armas tomar, mejor prevenirnos

-¿Es tan directa siempre?

-¿A que te refieres son "directa"?

-Pues a que literalmente nos empujo hacia aquí, después de haberme casi gritado que querías bailar conmigo.

-¡Ah eso! Si Dianne es muy "directa" en todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotras, siempre dice, hace, piensa todo para que hagamos las cosas y a veces creo que lo hace solo para meternos en apuros pero bueno las cosas casi siempre salen bien, aunque realmente ella con ella misma no, casi nunca es así y ahí es cuando Mione y yo la empujamos, por así decirlo, aunque la verdad también es una especie de venganza por las cosas que ella hace-terminó y me doy cuenta que dije mucho y muy rápido.

-Así que es algo recíproco-milagrosamente me entendió- ella hace, ustedes se la regresan, luego ustedes hacen y ahora es ella quien la regresa pero al final todo es por su bien ¿no?

-Exactamente.

-Ustedes son unas hermanas muy curiosas.

-Y por curiosas es ¿bueno o malo?

-Creo que bueno.

-¿Crees?

-No, definitivamente es bueno porque es su forma de demostrar que se quieren.

-¿Tu como eres con tus hermanos?-pregunto por fin, esa pregunta siempre me ha intrigado por que a pesar de que él y Ginny son hermanos y veo que se llevan bastante bien, sé que tienen otros cinco hermanos pero nunca los mencionas, solo a veces, y eso muy contadas, nos platican de Fred y George sus hermanos gemelos mayores y nunca hablan de cómo son con ellos mas bien solo mencionan las bromas que hacen.

-¿Por qué no salimos de la pista? no estamos bailando-dice y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que efectivamente llevábamos como cinco minutos sin siquiera movernos.

-Tienes razón vamos-le contesto y lo guió hacia unos silloncitos que estaban alrededor de la pista para que la gente se pudiera sentar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo eres con tus hermanos?

-Me llevo diferente con cada uno.

-Platícame.

-Pues mira el mayor se llama Bill, esta casado con una francesa llamada Fleur y tienen una niña pequeña llamada Victoire. Viven en Francia y hace como dos años que no lo veo. Después sigue Charlie que vive en Rumania y también hace como dos o tres años que no lo veo. El tercero es Percy que hace algunos años tuvo una pelea muy fuerte con mi papá y ahora esta vetado de la familia y su nombres es casi tabú en mi casa. Después son Fred y George que también son tema delicado pues no terminaron la escuela y se dedicaron a un negocio de artículos de broma que aunque les va muy bien aún no acaba de convencer a mi mamá pero al menos ellos si pueden ir a la casa. Les sigo yo y la última es Ginny y pues y sabes como somos entre nosotros así que…-dejó la oración sin terminar.

-Familia conflictiva ¿eh?-le digo intentando hacer una broma pues se había puesto serio.

-No tienes idea-me dice y noto como se queda viendo hacia la nada.

Después de un largo silencio me comienzo a impacientar y para remediarlo le digo:

-¿Te parece si volvemos a bailar?

Me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

Para mi suerte ahora esta sonando música rápida que no da problemas. Nos movemos sin un ritmo definido, giramos y él me da vueltas. Es muy divertido, pero como dicen, la felicidad perfecta no existe. Tan pronto como habías logrado relajarnos y empezar a disfrutar otra vez la fiesta la música cambio a una tonada excesivamente lenta y esta vez si muy romántica. Nos quedamos quietos por un segundo y luego (no sin algo de pena) él me tomo por la cintura al mismo tiempo que yo le pasaba mis brazos por sus hombros.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos simplemente balanceándonos un poco siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Realmente era una canción muy bonita, suave y dulce o quizá yo la oía así simplemente por el hecho de estar con él. Si hace medio año me hubieran dicho que me iba a sentir así, confiada y protegida, entre los brazos de un empleado simplemente los hubiera creído locos pero ahora que estoy en la situación más bien creo que la loca soy yo por no haberme dado cuenta antes. En ese momento por fin levante mi rostro, busque su mirada y me encontré con sus ojos viéndome de una manera que no sabría describir, tal vez era ternura, admiración y por un momento quizá hasta cariño.

Yo no sabía que expresión tenía mi cara y mucho menos que reflejaban mis ojos pero en ese instante sentí que la palabra "cariño" estaba lejos de describir el sentimiento que tenía por él. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, nuestras respiraciones se cruzaron y en el momento en que estaba a punto de cometer una de las más grandes locuras de mi vida sentí como alguien me empujaba desde un costado provocando que yo me tuviera que agarrar del hombro de Michael Corner un chico de nuestra clase que bailaba a lado nuestro con Hannah Abbott y rompiendo así la burbuja en donde me encontraba y desapareciendo el encanto del momento. Por suerte no me caí y cuando Ronald me estaba ayudando a reincorporando y yo le pedía una disculpa a Michael alcancé a ver como una pelirroja cabellera se alejaba.

-¿Fue tu hermana la que me empujó?-le dije a Ronald

-Eso parece, creo que así venía vestida-me respondió viendo como la dueña de la cabellera pelirroja seguía su camino-pero parecía que venía alterada por algo. Ven mejor vamos a ver que tiene.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y para mi mayor sorpresa me tomo de la mano mientras nos guiaba para salir de la pista esquivando a la gente que bailaba. Justo cuando logramos salir vimos como Ginny se dirigía hacia otra hada, Dianne, que tenía su brazo extendido y tocaba la mejilla de Draco y ella, Ginny, sin deberla ni temerla se metía entre ellos para apartarle la mano y empujarla. Cuando vimos eso, Ronald y yo nos volteamos a ver sin entender nada. Sin embargo ahí tampoco se detuvo pues siguió caminando y subió por las escaleras perdiéndose de nuestra visión al llegar al piso de arriba.

-¡Dianne! ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte en cuanto llegamos junto a ellos.

-Si, ¿qué pasó, quién me empujo?-me contesta volteando a todas partes desorientada.

-Ginny-le contesta Draco.

-¿Ginny? ¿Por qué?

-No sabemos, mi también me empujó, parecía alterada por algo pero no se detuvo a explicarnos-le contesté

-Pues vamos a seguirla, para ver que tiene-dice Draco y todos empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba lo único que pudimos observar fue como ella estaba frente al armario, al que hace un rato mandamos a Mione y Harry (que por cierto no sabíamos donde se habían metido ya que no habían regresado a la fiesta aún), con la puerta abierta, tapándose la boca con una mano y con los ojos muy abiertos por algo que veía.

/**/

Pov. Dianne

Después de que mis hermanas se fueran, Mione hacia el piso de arriba con Harry y Luna con Ron a la pista de baile me quede platicando un rato con Draco.

-Oye, si quieres no es obligatorio que te quedes conmigo, ya les dije que voy a estar bien pero mis hermanas no me hacen caso-fue lo primero que le dije.

-No esta bien, para serte sincero no me gusta mucho bailar-me respondió.

-¿Es serio? ¿Por qué no?

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-Yo tengo dos pies derechos, quizá podríamos complementarnos bien a la hora de bailar ¿no crees?

Oigo como se ríe y después me responde-Si quizá, pero mejor lo averiguamos otro día.

-Si mejor, ahora no quisiera pisar a nadie por no _ver _donde piso-quiero seguir con la broma pero ahora él no ríe-¿qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que no creí que alguien que… bueno ya sabes… que no

-¿_Puede ver_ bromeara con eso?-completo la frase.

-Si

Me rió y le digo- Pues mejor acostúmbrate por que yo si lo hago y mucho.

-¿Si?

-Si, _no le veo _el caso a deprimirse.

-Hablas en serio con eso de bromear mucho ¿verdad?

-Ajá-le respondo

-¿No te siente un poco extraña haciendo eso?

-Me siento un poco extraña cuando la gente me pregunta si no me siento un poco extraña bromeando con algo que para mi es absolutamente normal. Es como si yo les preguntara que si no se sienten extraños cuando bromean acerca de lo que comen o algo así.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención…

-No importa-lo interrumpí- estoy acostumbrada.

Después de eso cayo sobre nosotros un incómodo silencio. Lo que le había dicho era cierto, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, pero era obvio que él no, y por lo tanto era lógico que pensara que me había hecho daño de alguna manera. La verdad aunque hacía mucho que ya no le daba importancia a ese tipo de situación la gente que estaba alrededor mío (mi papá, Luna, Mione, algunos tíos y primos) seguían comportándose como si fuera un tema delicadisisimo que no debían hablar o tratar estando yo presente.

Y no, no es que ya no me importara o quisiera restarle importancia, pero cuando vives con eso, más aún, cuando desde niña sabías que existía el riesgo de quedar así, tienes dos opciones o te niegas rotundamente a aceptarlo y te amargas el resto de tu existencia (por que no se puede decir que estás _viviendo_) o simple y sencillamente lo aceptas y tratas de aprovechar cada día y seguir viviendo lo mejor que puedas. ¿Qué si es fácil? NO. Pero tampoco es imposible y yo siempre me he distinguido por _verle _la cara buena a las cosas.

Hubiera querido decirle todo eso a Draco, pero como ya no estaba muy segura de que siguiera a mi lado no quise exponerme al ridículo de que todos me vieran hablando sola (creo que la vanidad es de familia). Me di la vuelta para irme hacia el jardín, mi lugar favorito de la casa, cuando choque con algo o mejor dicho_ alguien._

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta la voz de Draco. Seguía ahí.

-Sip, disculpa _no te vi._

-No hay problema.

-Esto es extraño.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Esto, todo, ustedes.

-¿He? Bueno si lo pones ahí, si, es muy extraño-era obvio que no me entendió. Y era lógico, creo que ni yo misma me entendí.

-Me refiero a que pareciera que estoy enojada con una voz.

-¿Una voz?

-Si, una voz. Eso son para mi ustedes.

-¿Y por "ustedes" te refieres a…?

-A ti, a Harry y a Ron.

-¿Por qué somos una voz?

-Por que no los conozco, físicamente hablando, solo sé que son tres hombres altos pero nada más. Si los identifico es porque tienen voces muy distintas. Entonces eso son para mí, una voz. O bueno _voces_, lo que sea.

-¿Y como nos podrías "conocer"?

-Tocándolos.

-¿"Tocándolos"? ¿Te refieres a-?

-A pasar mi mano por sus rostros, pervertido-lo interrumpí.

-Eso iba a decir.

-Si claro, como no-dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces como?-me toma mi mano derecha y la guía hacia su rostro, siento como se quita su antifaz- ¿así?

Coloca mi mano en su mejilla izquierda y la suelta. Yo empiezo un rápido reconocimiento tocando levemente su nariz, sus labios, su frente, sus cejas y el contornos de sus ojos. Mi mano termina en sus mejilla derecha. ¡Dios, si que es guapo! Hermione y Luna ya medio me los habían descrito físicamente y me habían asegurado que los tres eran _de muy bien ver_ pero no es hasta ahora que puedo decir que tiene razón y apoyarlas totalmente, al menos en lo que a Draco que refiere, me falta _ver_ a los otros dos.

-¿Y?-pregunta esperando no se qué.

-Con riesgo a aumentar un ego que, según me ha dicho Ginny ya tienes bastante grande, me parece que eres bastante guapo.

-¿En serio?-responde e inmediatamente compruebo que sí, le acabo de inflar el ego- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno pues porque-en ese momento siento como alguien aparta mi mano de la mejilla de la mejilla de Draco y me empuja hacia atrás. Suerte que mi acompañante tenía buenos reflejos y alcanzo a agarrarme de los hombros porque sino hubiera acabado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta Draco pero antes de contestar oigo la voz de Luna

-¡Dianne! ¿Estás bien?-también me pregunta en cuanto llega acompañada de alguien.

-Si, ¿qué pasó, quién me empujo?-le contesto volteando a todas partes desorientada.

-Ginny-oigo la vos de Draco.

-¿Ginny? ¿Por qué?

-No sabemos, mi también me empujó, parecía alterada por algo pero no se detuvo a explicarnos-me dice mi hermana

-Pues vamos a seguirla, para ver que tiene-dice Draco y todos empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Cuando acabamos de subir y estamos en el pasillo que conduce hacia nuestras habitaciones siento como mis tres acompañantes se detienen súbitamente y percibo que hay alguien frente nosotros (probablemente Ginny) al parecer ahogando un gritó.

/**/

Pov. Ginny

Estoy en medio de la fiesta de la hermanas, totalmente sola y aburrida. Creo que no fue buena idea separarme de los chicos sin antes haber encontrado a alguien con quien platicar. De los chicos que hay en la fiesta ninguno me habla. Y todo porque las primeras chicas que se me acercaron al notar que mi disfraz no era de diseñador "exclusivo" se alejaron de mí como si tuviera la peste. Las gemelas y su hermana serán muy buena onda conmigo, pero sus "amiguitos" que creen que lo más importante es la cantidad de ceros que tienes en tu cuenta bancaria y las propiedades que están designadas para ti en el testamento de "papi"… no.

¡Me choca esa clase de personas! Tan superficial, tan vanidosa, tan "Barbie y Ken", tan… tan… ¡tan las gemelas cuando llegue aquí! Peor bueno que le vamos a hacer, nací en familia clase media, sigo en familia clase media y moriré en familia clase media. En eso estaba pensando cuando Dobby (el mayordomo y empleado con más antigüedad en esta casa) me habla.

-Ginny, pequeña ¿le podrías hacer un favor a este viejito, que viene a interrumpir tu diversión?

-Ni viejito, ni interruptor de diversiones, Dobby, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-le respondo alegrándome de tener algo que hacer.

-¿Cómo que no interrumpo? ¿Qué no las hermanas les dijeron que podían estar como invitados en esta fiesta?

-Pues sí, pero parece que los demás invitados no están muy de acuerdo o al menos conmigo porque a Harry, Ron y Draco no los he visto, pero no importa ¿Qué se te ofrece?-vuelvo a preguntar.

-Mira, al parecer las gemelas quieren brindar con vino a las doce de la noche para darle "oficialmente" la bienvenida a la señorita Dianne pero me acabo de dar cuenta que faltan unas botellas ¿me harías el favor de ir a buscarlas?

-Si claro ¿Dónde están?

- Están en el armario de arriba, el que está junto a las escaleras a la derecha.

-Ok. Ahora vuelvo.

Como donde estaba era cerca de la puerta principal y tenía que atravesar toda la pista de baile para llegar a las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso me puse en marcha inmediatamente. Pero se veía que esa noche la buena suerte no estaba de mi lado pues a penas puse un pie en la pista me tope con las chicas que me habían molestado hace un rato. Me puse derecha, alce mi rostro y adopte una pose que pretendía ser de princesa altiva (como la que les he visto adoptar tantas veces a las gemelas) para pasar al lado de ellas dignamente pero… no funciono. Sin que me diera cuanta una chica de cabello corto y negro vestida de diabla, que creo se llama Parkinson, piso el final de mi vestido provocando que cuando diera el siguiente paso se desprendiera la tela brillosa que cubría toda la falda y quedando así totalmente arruinado.

Me dio mucho coraje pero no queriendo darle la satisfacción de verme enojada o llorosa seguí caminado con tan mala suerte que justo cuando estaba por el medio me resbale con una bebida que al parecer uno de los invitados había dejado caer hace un rato dejando el piso resbaloso en una parte y pegajoso en otra. Con todavía más coraje que hace rato pensando en que mañana yo voy a ser la que limpie la sala apenas si me disculpe con la chica vestida de hada que empuje al resbalar pero creo que ni me oyó pues no respondió.

Seguí caminando y ya casi al llegar a mi objetivo, las escaleras, me encontré con un dilema: poción A) pasar al lado de un grupo de jóvenes ya algo pasados de copas o opción B) pasar en medio de una chica y un chico que parecían pareja pues la chica tenía su mano en la mejilla del chico.

Con un segundo para decidir opte por interrumpir a la paraje y seguir con mi camino lo más rápido posible para evitar problemas pero como no uno sin dos cuando estaba pasando en medio me volví a resbalar esta vez con una botella vacía que seguramente pertenecía a los muchachos de a lado. Curiosamente me pareció que a la chica que empujaba llevaba el mismo disfraz de la chica de hace rato pero eso en una fiesta donde cada quien tenía su diseñador y sus disfraces eran únicos e irrepetibles era imposible así, que analiza la posibilidad que haya sido la misma de hace rato que por alguna extraña razón haya llegado hasta aquí antes que yo. Pobre chica, debe pensar que ya la tome en contra de ella o mas bien ¡pobre de mi! No quiero pensar en lo que ella me podría hacer si descubre quién soy.

Es eso seguía pensando cuando por fin termine de subir las escaleras y llegue al armario, que no debería llamarse armario pues aquí guardan las botellas de vino y las copas de cristal para ellas. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, ¡oh por Dios! ¡La sorpresa máxima de la noche, que me hizo llevar mi mano hacia mi boca para ahogar un grito!

Y es que lo que menos espera encontrar ahí, era al chico que considero casi mi hermano con la chica a que también considero casi mi hermana queriendo sacarse las anginas el uno a la otra con el boca a boca.

Pero si, ¡Harry y Hermione(a quién se la había caído la peluca y el antifaz y que por cierto llevaba el mismo vestido que a las otras dos chicas que empuje, ya sabía quienes eran) estaban BESANDOSE en el armario!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Perdón, perdón, perdón por dejarlos hasta ahí y por haberme tardado en subir un nuevo cap, pero ¡ya llegó, aquí lo tienen, aquí esta! Espero les haya gustado.

Ok tengo dos notas aclaratorias:

La primera es que como ya han pasado las fiestas vuelvo a mi ritmo "normal" de publicación que es un cap cada semana días mas días menos.

La segunda es que una personita por ahí me dijo que para mejorar la comprensión de la lectura debería poner al principio de cambio de personaje "Pov Fulanito" para que entendieran que personaje está narrando. Leí mis escritos y si, definitivamente es una buena idea por lo que ya lo he comenzado a hacer PERO en está historia cuando sean las gemelas las que hablan de quedará así, y de una vez les digo que mas adelante se complicarán un poco mas la narración de ellas y tendrán que poner más atención para ver quién esta hablando y la razón es que cuando tu en persona estás hablando con gemelas/os o con una persona que tiene una/o nunca estás muy seguro de quién es en realidad por lo que yo he querido dar esa impresión aquí.

Esteee ¿Qué más? ¡A sí! ¡¿Les gusta sufrir verdad? Porque en el cachito de deje la otra ves me dejaron mas alertas y me agregaron a sus favoritos mas que nunca! Pero también les gusta hacerme sufrir a mi, pues solo dos me dejaron comentario así que… para hacerlos sufrir y para ver si a mi me hacen sufrir menos aquí les van por primera vez

**SPOILERS CAPITULO OCHO "RESOLVIENDO DUDAS"**

_-¡¿¡Como que claustrofobia!_

…_entonces me decidí a hacer una de las cosas mas locas que he cho en mi vida…_

_-¿Eso que dices es lo que sientes en serio?_

_La calma fue rota por un sonido inconfundible… balazos._

_-¡¿¡Que demonios está pasando papá!_

_-¿Tu lo sabías?_

Así que… ¡No olviden el review!

Kisses Aliathna (a días de mi cumple jeje toy feliz)


	9. Resolviendo dudas

Disclaimer: Ya todos lo saben ¿no? Pero ahí va de nuevo… No, no soy, rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling, y como tampoco tengo hermanos y mi apellido no es Warner tampoco soy la Warner Bros. Y nada de esto me pertenece.

Y bueno ¿Qué les puedo decir? Ahora ni siquiera traigo mi capa de invisibilidad conmigo. Son totalmente libres para hacer hechizos, maldiciones o mandarme un vociferador. Pero ya nos leeremos luego, por ahora ya por fin aquí está: (la primera parte sigue igual que la vez anterior, es que pensándolo bien ¡me encanto como quedo! Lo nuevo empieza a partir de la narración de Luna.)

¡Cap. 8!

_"Cuando van a aprender que ¡NO EXISTE LA MAGIA!"_

Esa era una de las frases que utilizo mi papá para regañarnos luego de encontrarnos a mi hermana y a mi tratando de sacar un conejo de un sombrero. Regaño bien justificado si tomamos en cuenta que casi estrangulamos al pobre conejo tratando de hacerlo pasar por un pequeño orificio que le hicimos al sombrero favorito de mi papá. Sin embargo el gritarle a unas niñas de apenas seis años de edad que la magia no existe, es cosa seria. Recuerdo que, aunque el regaño duró más de una hora y mi papá alcanzó un tono morado hasta entonces desconocido, yo no preste ni la más mínima atención. La frase de mi progenitor se había quedado grabada en mi mente. _"¡NO EXISTE LA MAGIA!". _¿De verdad no existía la magia? ¿De verdad aquél mago que mi papá contrato para nuestro cumpleaños no era más que un estafador que se divertía engañando a la gente? ¿De verdad, por más que tratáramos, ni mi gemela ni yo podríamos volar en una escoba como aquella chica inglesa, ni como sus amigas que se divertían en grande haciendo y deshaciendo hechizos en un internado bajo la supervisión de su amargada profesora? ¿Era enserio que nunca podríamos tener un gato negro que hablará, ni cambiarnos de atuendo con tan solo un tronar de dedos? ¿Qué tampoco combatiríamos demonios, prepararíamos pociones, ni recitaríamos hechizos sacados de un libro como aquellas hermanas, cuyo programa veíamos cada noche?

Obviamente no, pero eso era algo que no comprendía en ese entonces. Todo aquello que yo conocía como "magia" no era más que efectos especiales de televisión. Esa magia, aunque práctica, es algo que nunca podría hacer a menos que consiguiera el protagonismo de una serie. Ese día, oyendo a mi papá, aunque entendía a que se refería, decidí no dejar que _la magia_ desapareciera de mi vida. Y aunque al principio lo intente tratando de averiguar como aparecer objetos con tan solo decir unas palabras y un par de movimientos de varita pronto entendí que esa, no era exactamente la _magia_ que debía conservar. Entendí que había otro tipo de magia. Una que hacía que pasara ratos maravillosos con mis amigos, que me doliera el estómago de tanto reír, que no muriera de dolor cuando falleció mi madre, que me ayudara a seguir viviendo. Y era exactamente eso, el vivir, lo que era mi magia personal.

Magia que, pesar del tiempo, sigue funcionando a las mil maravillas. Porque, ¿que podría ser, sino magia, lo que hizo que se cerrara la puerta? ¿Qué podría, entonces, haber provocado que Harry tuviera un ataque de claustrofobia cuando, según él, hacia años que no le daba uno? Y aún más ¿Qué era lo que había causado que yo recordara tan solo una, de todas las soluciones posibles, para controlar dichos ataques? Magia.

Cuando oímos que la puerta se había cerrado tras nosotros ninguno dijo nada. Yo simplemente cerré los ojos e hice una mueca pues sabía el chistecito de la puerta. Harry, inocente de él, alcanzó la manija y trato de abrir el armario pero después de un par de intentos, al ver que la puerta no cedía, simplemente lo dejo por la paz y volteo a verme.

-¿Hermione?

-Dime-contesté sabiendo de ante mano lo que iba a decir.

-Creo que estamos encerrados.

-Pues crees bien, Harry, porque definitivamente esa puerta no se va a abrir.

-¿Debería sorprenderme de que lo supieras?

-No

-De acuerdo, solo una pregunta, ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que esta maldita puerta solo se abre por fuera!

-Primero, no maldigas a mi puerta-ja, como si yo no lo hubiera hecho infinidad de veces- Segundo, yo odio este armario y créeme que no tenía intención de entrar en el y tercero fuiste tu, Don Despistado, el que no puso la tranca en la puerta.

-¿¡La tranca en... la tranca en la puerta? ¡Hay perdón, señorita Perfecta, si no sospeche que en una mansión utilizaran trancas!

-Pues pudiste haber preguntado ¿no?

-¿Preguntado? Si claro, como si normalmente antes de entrar a alguna habitación le pregunte al ocupante ¿Disculpe, esta puerta funciona bien, o es necesario poner algún objeto para que no se cierre?

-Técnicamente esto no es una habitación, es un armario.

-Como sea-me dijo mas fastidiado que nada-¿y ahora como salimos de aquí?

-Tendremos que esperar a que acabe la fiesta para que puedan oír nuestros gritos.

-¿Es broma no?

-No, con el ruido de la música será prácticamente imposible que nos oigan allá abajo y ciertamente dudo que tengamos la suerte de que alguien pase por aquí.

-Genial.

No le respondí y me quede viendo hacia la nada, cruce mis manos por detrás de mi espalda y me empecé a balancear sobre mis pies en la típica postura de niña chiquita que espera al elevador.

-¿Quisiera dejar de hacer eso? Me pones nervioso.

-Lo siento, pero es la única manera que tengo para no entrar en un ataque de pánico cada que me quedo encerrada aquí.

-¿Quieres decir que no es la primera vez que te pasa?

-¡Por favor, claro que no! Me he quedado encerrada aquí… espera-conté con mis dedos-dieciséis veces sin contar esta. Y para irte poniendo sobre aviso, te informo que la última vez (por cierto no hace más de un año) tardaron poco mas de dos horas en dar conmigo.

-¿Dos horas?

-Si y eso que estábamos nada mas Luna y yo, por lo que no había mucho ruido, ahora que si agregamos que allá abajo la música está a todo lo que da, que mis hermanas deben estar divirtiéndose en grande y que los sirvientes deben estar ocupados atendiendo a todos los invitados, yo creo que tendremos suerte si nos encuentran después de despedir a toda la gente, como a eso de las tres de la mañana. Así que mejor relájate porque vamos a estar un largo rato aquí-espere como veinte segundos su respuesta, pero al notar que el niño no reaccionaba voltee a verlo- Harry ¿estas bien?... Harry… ¡Harry!

Se había puesto totalmente pálido, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión extraña en el rostro. Ok esto me estaba dando miedo ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Harry? Mientras yo analizaba todos sus síntomas para tratar de identificar lo que tenía (algo me decía que ya lo había visto antes) y trataba de pensar al mismo tiempo una solución para salir de ahí, él se recargo en la pared que tenía detrás y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo.

-¿Harry? ¿Que tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, me estas asustando!-le dije y me arrodille para poderle ver la cara. Él negó con la cabeza y me contesto a penas con un hilo de voz.

-Claustrofobia

-¡¿¡Como que claustrofobia! Con razón, ya entendí por que estas así… es estar así o ponerte todo histérico y tratar de salir a costa de lo que sea de aquí ¿Verdad? Si, mejor quédate así en lo que pienso en algo… este…-empecé a golpear la puerta- ¡Hola! ¿Alguien puede oírme?-empecé a golpear más fuerte-¡Holaaa! ¡Por favor alguien sáquenos de aquí!-seguí tocando ya algo histérica

Y de pronto recordé donde había visto antes los síntomas de Harry… en mí. Cada que sufro un ataque de ansiedad o de nervios o de ¡hay, de lo que sea! Muy bien, ahora tenía que controlarme sino quién sabe que podría pasar… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… a ver ¿como fue que se me paso el último ataque que tuve? Estaba en un parque de diversiones, con Luna, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus, Viktor y ¡ya recordé! Justo antes de subirnos a la montaña rusa, cuando Dean se pasó con sus bromitas y a mí me estaba dando el ataque, justo antes de que Luna me diera una cachetada Viktor… me besó. ¿Funcionara eso ahora? Bueno al menos tenía que intentarlo ¿no? Entonces me decidí a hacer una de las cosas más locas que he hecho en mi vida. Lo besé. Y fue completa-total-y-absolutamente ¡WOW!

Y aunque al principio parecía que no cambió nada (incluso Harry se movió un poco hacia atrás) poco a poco me fue respondiendo el beso. Y entonces… digamos que se le pasó totalmente el ataque. Subí mis manos para llegar hasta su nuca y una vez ahí mis manos empezaron a jugar con su revuelto pero sedoso cabello- Él puso sus manos en sus mejillas acercando mi cara hacia la suya y cuando pareció convencido que no me iba a alejar bajo una de sus manos para colocarla en mi cintura y la otra la puso sobre mi espalda para apretarme aún más contra él. Yo, por supuesto, no puse ninguna resistencia. Pero lo bueno dura poco y cada cosa tiene su final así que nos fuimos separando hasta juntar nuestras frente todavía sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué…?-me dice y abro los ojos solo para encontrarme con sus brillantes esmeraldas.

-Yo… solo… tú… idea…bueno…

-¿Qué?

-¿Honestamente?

-Ajá

-Ni idea

Y ahora fue él quien me beso.

/**/

¿Cómo habías llegado a esta situación? ¿Cómo después de la tranquila y aparentemente pacífica calma (y de la casi culminación del que seguramente hubiera sido una de los momento más felices de mi existencia) habíamos llegado a esto?

Bien, se podría decir que sí, después de la brusca interrupción por parte de Ginny a mí casi beso con Ron me enoje bastante pero se pasó rápido porque:

Quería saber que le había pasado a Ginny, que se notaba bastante alterada.

Nunca jamás me imagine que cuando abriera la puerta del armario me encontraría con mi hermana y su guardaespaldas practicando el boca a boca y

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir o hacer nada la aparente calma fue rota por un sonido inconfundible… balazos.

-¡¿Pero que…?-nunca supe quién, si Mione, Di, o yo, dijo eso primero.

-¿Oyeron eso?-dijo Harry saliendo del armario con Hermione detrás suyo, tratando de, para que negarlo, distraer la atención de ellos dos.

-Por supuesto que sí-le contestó Draco-estoy seguro de que fueron disparos

-Yo también-lo apoyo Ron, al parecer la maniobra de distracción de Harry si había funcionado-ya sabemos que hacer.

Sin intercambiar una palabra más, o por lo menos prevenirnos de lo que sucedería a continuación, Harry y Ron nos tomaron del brazo a Hermione y a mí y nos condujeron o mejor dicho nos jalaron hacia un cuarto-guarida-sótano cuya entrada se localizaba camuflajeada detrás de un librero de la oficina de mi padre y del cual, al menos yo, no tenía ni idea de su existencia. De reojo pude ver que Draco no retrasándose en formalismos había tomado a Dianne por la cintura y se la había hecho al hombro, cual vil saco de papas, para llevarla más rápido. También vi que ya sea por que conocía perfectamente las órdenes de los agentes o las desconocía en absoluto y quedo en estado de shock Ginny no nos siguió.

Cuando llegamos al dichoso cuarto-guarida-sótano, otra vez los agentes sin siquiera decirnos agua va, prácticamente nos empujaron dentro y cerraron la puerta, asegurándola con varias llaves electrónicas, según pudimos oír.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo Hermione

-No tengo ni la más remota idea-le contestó Dianne-¿Porque se habrán puesto así por unos simples disparos?

Mione y yo nos miramos. Ambas creíamos tener una ligera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no le queríamos decir a Dianne Primero para no preocuparla y segundo para no demostrarle lo aterradas que estábamos.

-Quién sabe-le contestó Mione- a lo mejor solo fue una reacción natural, ya sabes, por lo que me ha dicho Harry el entrenamiento en su academia era de las duro.

-Y hablando de Harry hermanita…-cuando lo menciono me acorde de lo que acabamos de ver y creí que era buena distracción para que Di no notara lo nerviosas que estábamos. O por lo menos que no notará lo nerviosa que estaba yo ya que Mione en cuanto dije lo que dije se puso roja como tomate.

-¿Que con él?-me contestó haciéndose la inocente.

-Tu sabes que.

-No, no sé.

-Que que estaban haciendo dentro de ese armario.

-Tú sabrás ¿no? Tú y toda la banda de metiches que nos interrumpió.

-¿Me acabas de decir metiche?

-A quién le quede el saco que se lo ponga.

-¡Y no solo a mí sino también a Dianne!

-¡Hey, a mi no me metan!

-A ver, solo quiero que me digas ¿Cómo fue que acabaste ahí metida, tratándole de extirpar las anginas a Harry con tu lengua?-le dije a mi hermana, debo decir, ya no con mi mejor tono. ¡Y cómo no! Si la habíamos atrapado (ahora si) con la manos en la masa… o mejor dicho en la camisa de Harry ¡como sea! Era obvio que me moría de curiosidad

-¡Luna! ¿Quieres parar ya?-me contestó mi hermana gemela-¡este no es el momento, ni el sitio, ni situación correctos!

-¡Pero es que…!

-¡Pero es que nada! ¡Después hablaremos!

-¿Después? ¿Cuándo? Si ya te conozco, en cuanto salgamos de esto te vas a hacer la desentendida y…-el tono de la "conversación" ya empezaba a subir. Yo comenzaba a estar enejada porque 1) me interrumpieron mi beso. 2) por esta más que extraña situación y 3) ¡por que quería saber!

-¡Cállate Luna!-y Hermione explotó primero. Y luego dice que ella es la tranquila

-¡Cállate tú Hermione!-le contesté después de todo no me iba a dejar.

-¡Hay de verás que cuando quieres eres insufrible!

-¡Hay pues tú no vendes piñas hermanita!

-¡Chicas ya basta!-nos interrumpió Dianne

-¡Tu cállate!-le respondimos al mismo tiempo pero nos arrepentimos al instante. Nosotras teníamos una especie de pacto en la que si dos de nosotras estaban enojadas y peleando, la tercera no se metería y solo en ciertas circunstancias podría intervenir. No queríamos manzanas de la discordia entre nosotras. O todas o ninguna, así había sido siempre y no teníamos intención de cambiar. Pero ahora con está situación definitivamente se nos estaban alterando los nervios a todas.

-Perdón Dianne-dijimos también al mismo tiempo. Si, somos hermanas y peleamos pero también sabemos pedir disculpas.

-Perdonadas, ¿ya? ¿Van a estar mas tranquilas?

-Si-dijo Hermione

-Solo si Hermione…

-Luna- dijo Dianne con tono serio.

-Si, ya voy a estar tranquila-le conteste

-Ahora no Luna, como dice Mione no es el momento ni el lugar.

Como nos quedamos calladas me puse a pensar que podría estar pasando ahí afuera. Recordé la conversación de mi padre con tío Sirius y mil escenarios desastrosos se formaron en mi mente. Me estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa y presentía que si no lograba calmarme pronto entraría en un ataque de pánico ¿Mencione que mis hermanas y yo sufrimos eso ataque desde pequeñas?

-Luna, enserio, cálmate-oigo la voz de Dianne. ¿Habrá notado que ya estaba comenzando a temblar?

-Di ¿como quieres que me calme sin saber que ocurre ajá fuera, si Ron est-vi la mirada de Mione y agregue- y Harry y Draco están bien? Además de todos los invitado y ¡Ginny! y ¡MI PAPÁ!

-Cálmate, todos van a estar bien, además ni quiera sabemos que pasó exactamente.

-¿Cómo que no sabemos? Esos ruidos no fueron simples cohetes o algo así, sabes también como yo que…

En eso me interrumpieron de nuevo esos mountrosos sonidos.

-¡Vez, ahí están de nuevo!-todas nos abrazamos.

-Cálmense, las tres sabemos perfectamente que esos balazos puede haberlos lanzado cualquier vecino que ya este pasado un poco de copas-está vez fue Mione la que habló para tranquilizarnos y para tranquilizarse a ella misma-o cualquier vaguito que haya querido colarse a la fiesta o…

-El motivo por el cual mi papá ha estado tan nervioso estos días-la interrumpí.

-No pasa nada, ¿si? Cálmense-dijo Dianne

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Entonces dime ¿por que a nosotras nos encerraron en el sótano mientras que los demás están allá arriba sabiendo perfectamente que, gracias a los puestos de nuestros respectivos padres, cualquiera de nosotros podría ser un jugoso premio para un secuestrador?-dijo mi gemela

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en secuestros? Me pones aún más nerviosa-le dije

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Desdé que oí por accidente esa extraña conversación de mi padre con Sirius no dejo de pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Qué conversación?-pregunto Di. Como dije, para evitar que se preocupara no le habíamos dicho nada pero en ese momento no quedo mas remedio.

-Una que oí al otro día que llegaste…

-"_Sirius ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?... tu sabes que me alegra en el alma que mi Di este de nuevo con nosotros pero… también sabes porqué retrase su regreso al máximo._

_-¿Crees que ahora que ella esta aquí, el infeliz ese la incluya también en sus planes?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Pues ponla al cuidado de Malfoy y asunto arreglado._

_-¿De verdad crees que todo es tan sencillo como eso?_

_-¿También temes por ti? Si es eso, no te preocupes, yo te mando a otro agente._

_-¡No es por mi! Es por ellas. Si bien estaba aterrado cuando todo esto comenzó, también me tranquilizaba un poco el hecho de que L.V. solo se refería a dos ellas. Parecía que Di al estar en el extranjero estaba a salvo._

_-Y ahora que esta aquí…_

_-Temo mucho más por ella._

_-Si el motivo por el que temes es la discapacidad de Di eres muy injusto con todas tus hijas John._

_-Tal ves lo sea, o tal ves no, pero ese es justamente el caso, temo más por ella ya que no puede ver._

_-Pero John no deberías ya que…_

_-Dejemos eso de lado por el momento ¿quieres? Ahora lo que hay que revisar son la nuevas medidas que habrá que implementar para que el desgraciado ese no…"_

-Eso fue todo lo que pude oír ya que en ese momento oí como se levantaban de sus sillas y caminaban hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, si quiere ahora ya se porque siento como si alguien me vigilara todo el tiempo-dijo Dianne.

-Es que eso es lo más curioso ¿no te parece? Que no nos hayan dicho nada al respecto. Si a Mione y a mí si nos presentaron a Harry y Ron como nuestros guardaespaldas ¿Por qué a ti no? ¿Y por que ni siquiera nos informaron que Draco dejaba a mi papá para vigilarte a ti?-dije

-Pues si ustedes no, saben yo menos-me contesto mi hermana mayor-pero en todo caso ¿Qué las lleva a pensar en secuestradores?

-Las locas ideas de Luna luego de ver CSI-dijo Hermione

-No empieces ¿si?-no quería pelear de nuevo-Lo que nos lleva pensar en secuestradores, es que después de oír a mi padre y a Sirius Hermione se metió a su estudio y descubrió un papel que decía "Estimado Sr. Granger: Es un placer para mí, hacerle saber que próximamente asistirá a un doble funeral. No haga planes a su futuro con sus hijas señor. No vale la pena desperdiciar el tiempo. Recuerde que todo plazo se cumple. Atte. L.V."

-Eso a mi me suena a asesinos seriales no a secuestradores- dijo Di en parte para tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente.

-A mi también me parecía eso pero después de lo de hoy…-le contesto

-¿Están todo bien por aquí?-nos interrumpió una cuarta voz abriendo por fin la puerta.

-¡Ginny!-dijimos las tres.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Dianne.

-¿Están todos bien ahí afuera?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Qué paso con tu hermano y los demás?-pregunte yo.

-¡Bien! Todos están bien. Lo que pasó fue una falsa alarma de… ¡ups, no debí decir eso!-contestó

-¿Falsa alarma? ¿De qué?-dijimos mi gemela y yo

-Miren… es que yo no les puedo decir. Me mandaron justamente por eso, su padre quiere verlas, a todas-dijo cuando vio que solo Mione y yo nos poníamos en movimiento.

-Ginny, solo una pregunta ¿tu sabes que es esto?-dijo mi gemela señalando el cuarto en el que estábamos.

Nunca habíamos estado en el y seguramente ninguna siquiera sabía de su existencia. El cuarto en sí, no era mas que cuatro paredes rectangulares blancas encerrando un espacio de aproximadamente 4m x 3m. Había un sillón de dos plazas y otro de una, ambos blancos también. No había televisión, computadora o por lo menos una ventana con la cual distraerse y aparte de eso nada más había una puerta que como pudimos comprobar daba hacia un medio baño de apenas algo así como un metro cuadrado. Y pudimos suponer que era una especie de sótano porque cuando los agente nos llevaron ahí después de atravesar el librero de de la oficina de nuestro padre nos internamos a un pasillo con escaleras que descendían un par de metros.

-No lo sé, pero les puedo jurar que antes de hoy no sabía de su existencia-respondió Ginny también observando el cuarto.

Cuando salimos del cuarto, subimos las escaleras y entramos a la oficina de papá. Por alguna extraña razón el no se encontraba ahí por lo que salimos al vestíbulo. Cuando vimos los restos de lo que fue nuestra fiesta no pudimos sino espantarnos aún más. Todas la mesas, decoraciones y demás estaban regadas por el suelo… todos nuestros invitados al parecer habían huido de ahí pues no había ni rastro de ellos… las luces seguían funcionando y la música tocando ya que por lo visto todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo dio de apagarlas.

-¡Niñas, aquí arriba!-se oyó la voz de mi papá y las tres volteamos hacia arriba de las escaleras-por favor vengan aquí, hay algo importante que debo decirles.

Mione y yo tomamos a Dianne por un brazo cada una y subimos las escaleras. Una vez arriba sin decirnos una palabra nos dirigió hacia nuestra habitación. Una parte genial de nuestros dormitorios es que cada quién tenía el suyo pero los tres estaban conectados por un enorme baño y el de Mione y el mió por un casi igual de gigantesco guardarropa. Aún así en cada habitación había tres camas por si queríamos dormir juntas. Las tres nos sentamos en mi cama y nos preparamos para oír lo que papá tuviera que decirnos. El se sentó enfrente, en la que sería la cama de Dianne y comenzó a hablar.

-Niñas…

/**/

Pov. Dianne

Después de la forma tan inesperada que terminó la que seguramente sería una de las fiestas mas recordadas por todos en Hogwarts, papá nos llamó para explicarnos que sucedía. Debo decir que, a pesar de lo que ya me habían dicho las gemelas, su explicación me dejo completamente fuera de combate. A todas de hecho. Porque una cosa es suponer que tu vida corre peligro (siempre tienes la esperanza de que no sea así) y otra muy distinta es que tu progenitor te lo confirme.

Lo primero que nos explico fue que los ruidos que habíamos oído hacía un rato fueron provocados justamente como había supuesto Hermione por el hijo de un vecino que llegaba a casa pasado de copas después de una noche de reventón con sus amigos. Y lo siguiente fue de porque las agentes habían actuado como lo hicieron y de porque él mismo había actuado tan raro últimamente. Y la explicación fue una de las cosas más aterradoras que he tenido que oír en mi vida.

Cuando papá termino de hablarnos de todos los anónimos que había estado recibiendo durante meses, del cambio que se dio en ellos que los hizo contratar a los agentes y de cómo de hablar de dos de sus hijas cambiaron a abarcarnos a las tres cuando regrese se produjo un silencio de lo mas pesado e incomodo. Todas sentíamos un inmenso nudo en la garganta que parecía nos había dejado mudas para siempre. Simplemente no pudimos pronunciar palabra. Y el llanto acudió.

Hace ya algún tiempo, cuando ocurrió lo de mi mamá, alguien me dijo que llorara, que no me diera vergüenza hacerlo porque el llanto es la única manera de la tristeza se licue y se nos salga del cuerpo. Como recuerdo que al terminar de oís esas palabras lloré como nunca había llorado, y aunque la tristeza no desapareció si se hizo un poco más llevadera. Esta vez, no era tristeza sino miedo. Un miedo que nos dejo sin habla, prácticamente paralizadas y sintiéndonos completamente indefensas. ¡Si por lo menos supiéramos a que tenerle miedo! Pero no. Y es que eso en si era lo que nos tenía mas aterradas, el no saber a que tenerle miedo.

Si les tienes miedo a las arañas dicen que se te quita acostumbrándote a interactuar con ellas, o como cuando le tenemos miedo a la oscuridad de pequeños y nos dejan una pequeña luz para que nos vallamos acostumbrando a dormir con la luz apagada. Pero ahora el no poderle poner un nombre a nuestro miedo fue lo que nos dejo en shock. Se puede decir que le teníamos miedo a l miedo. Y eso es una de las peores cosas que te puede pasar.

Cuando por fin pudimos retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones íbamos temerosas aunque ya un poco más tranquilas. Decidimos dormir cada un en "su habitación" (las tres están conectados entre sí) porque no ninguna queríamos que las otras vieran como nos derrumbamos de nuevo. Y no porque nos diera pena o algo similar sino simplemente fue uno de esos momentos en que necesitas estar a solas para poder meditar las cosas contigo misma para poder acabar de asimilas los hechos.

Yo llevaba un buen rato intentando dormir sin conseguirlo, solamente dando vueltas en mi cama cuando me pare y me dirigí hacia el baño pero antes de llegar pude percatarme de que una de mis hermanas también estaba despierta hablando con alguien.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que te dijo tu papá?

-Si… pero no te sorprende mucho ¿verdad?-reconocí la voz de Hermione, que hablaba con Harry.

-Honestamente no, digo ya sabía algo por supuesto pero no todo lo que me acabas de contar. Eso me ayuda a entender muchas cosas.

-¿Muchas cosas? ¿Acerca de que?

-De cosas que por el momento no te puedo contar.

-Detesto los secretos.

-Yo también, pero créeme por el momento será que no te diga.

-¿Por eso accediste a este trabajar para este caso? ¿Esperabas encontrar esas… respuestas sean lo que sean?

-Si.

-Por favor dime de que se trata, aunque sea solo una parte.

-Está bien, ¿recuerdas de lo que te conté sobre mis padres?

-Si

-Al parecer el que está tras los anónimos mandados a tu padre tiene una relación con el tipo que traicionó a mis papás.

-¿Relación? ¿De que tipo?

-Al parecer o es un colaborar muy cercano o es el mismo.

Oí como Mione suspiraba.

-Te dije que era mejor no contarte.

-No, esta bien ahora por lo menos se otro de los secretos que me rodea.-dijo mi hermana con vos triste y después de eso se produjo un largo silencio. Cuando ya creía que se habían marchado volví a oír como harry hablaba.

-Oye, con respecto a lo que pasó hace rato…

-¿Hace rato?

-Si, ya sabes, en el armario-casi pude ver a Mione sonrojarse ante lo dijo.

-¡Ah, eso! Este… verás, es que no se me ocurría que hacer y… solo me vino eso a la mente… y…

pues yo…

-No te preocupes, en realidad yo tampoco hubiera sabido que hacer-se produjo otro silencio

-¿Harry?

-Dime

-¿Quieres que te digo la verdad de porque lo hice?

-Completamente

-Pues porque… en realidad… tu me gustas ok. Me gustas mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Si ya sé que es algo raro que te lo diga y que-mi hermana comenzaba a hablar cada vez mas rápido y a duras penas lograba comprenderle- está completamente fuera de lugar porque trabajas para mí y todo eso, pero la realidad es que ya nada de eso me importa demasiado y sé que te estoy poniendo en una situación de lo más incómoda y que ya debería haberme callado porque no te estoy dejando hablar y entendería que quisieras renunciar ahora mismo y tacharme de loca psicópata y…

-¡Momento ¿quieres? Que no te entiendo

-¿En serio? perdón es solo que yo…

-Para, que logre entender lo que necesita oír.

-¿Y que necesitabas oír?

-Que yo te gusto.

-¿Y para que necesitabas oír eso?

-Para poder estar seguro de que no estaba cometiendo una locura al decirte que tú también me gustas, que me traes vuelto loco, más que eso que yo… te quiero.

-¿Y me lo dices así de sopetón? No eres muy bueno con las chicas ¿he?-pude oír como Mione soltaba unas risitas.

-¿Decirlo de sopetón? Mira que para decir las cosas drásticamente tú eres la campeona.

-¿Es serio? Pues tú amenazas con robarme el título pero… por si acaso… yo también te quiero. Y mucho.

-No somos nada buenos para esto de declararnos "románticamente" ¿verdad?

-No… pero bueno… lo que importa es que al fin lo dijimos ¿no?

-Si, eso es lo que importa.

No quise oír nada más de la conversación. Después de todo eso era muy su asunto. Pero es cierto lo que dijeron al final. No hay declaración menos romántica que la suya. Pero bueno, como también dijeron ellos, al momento eso es lo que menos importa. Lo importante es que lo dijeron.

/**/

Estaba en mi habitación, durmiendo por fin después de lo agitado del día. Estaba soñando. Estaba relajada. De repente siento como unas manos me sujetan delicadamente. Imagino que son las de él. Pero ejercen demasiada presión. Abro los ojos. En la oscuridad lo único que puedo distinguir es a un hombre vestido completamente vestido de negro. Intenta cubrirme la boca con un trapo. Me resisto. No puedo detenerlo es demasiado fuerte. Intento gritar pero antes de logarlo me da un golpe en el estomago que me deja sin aire. Lo último que percibo antes de desmayarme es que todas mis fuerzas me abandonan. Despierto. No me puedo mover. No reconozco el sitio donde estoy. Percibo a dos bultos a lado mío y temo lo peor. Oígo una voz que dice: "Bienvenidas al infierno _señoritas_"

/**/

Holaaa! Hay alguien ahí! Hey vuelvan que sigo viva y esta historia que seguirá actualizándose! NO! Con varitas en alto no! Hay! Auch! Oye ese maleficio no lo conocía! Por que esa agresividad! Y aquí vienen un par de tomates! Quede como salsa capsup…

Si bueno y ya que quede como ensalada y con un par de daño colaterales por un par de maleficios muy merecidos… ¡Perdón! De verdad no se que decirles por estar sin subir un cap tanto tiempo. La verdad es que tuve una aguda-grave-insoportable falta de inspiración que para que les cuento. Y la muestra la vieron el patético cap que subí la vez anterior y que para beneficio de todos mejor elimine. Pero bueno lo pasado, pasado no? Y aquí esta este cap que si me convence y espero a ustedes también. La verdad es que me gusta mucho como quedo. Espero lo disfruten y de verdad de verdad de verdad espero traerles el que sigue pronto. Pero un review siempre ayuda! Así que si creen que merezco perdón y que siguen leyéndome ¡ya saben como hacérmelo llegar!

Kisses Aliathna


	10. Asomándose a la verdad

Disclaimer: ¿Otra vez lo tengo que decir? Muy bien aquí va... No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

NOTA: Hola mis queridos lectores! Como habrán notado este cap debería de haber estado aquí desde hace mucho. No la había podido subir porque la página no lo permitía. Pero por fin Sol Meyer llegó a a mi rescate y me dijo como solucionar el problema. Para las que tengan problemas igual que yo aquí les van las instrucciones:

1.- Dirigirte como lo haces siempre a My Stories y dale click en editar el fic al que añadirás capítulos.

2.- te saldrá la página con el error escrito. No le tomes importancia y dirige tu mirada a la dirección de la página, observa que estarán escritas en medio de la dirección las siguientes palabras

http: / l o g I n . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s t o r y / s t o r y _ e d i t _ p r o p e r t y . p h p ? s t o r y i d = 0 0 0 0 0 2 3 6

la palabra **property** debes cambiarla por **content**, te debe quedar así:

http:/ l o g I n . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s t o r y / s t o r y _ e d i t _ c o n t e n t . p h p ? s t o r y i d = 0 0 0 0 0 2 3 6

dale INTRO y listo te guiara a la página de cambio de capítulos y contenido.

Dicho esto, disfruten la lectura!

Cap. 9 Asomándose a la verdad

Desorientada. Amordazada. Aterrada.

Así era como me encontraba. En los comos momentos de conciencia que tenía. Cuando aquel hombre nos dijo esa horripilante frase comprendí que no había sido solo yo a quien había raptado. Eso me aterro aún más. ¿Porque nos había traído a las tres? Al principio creí que solo nos habían traído a mi gemela y a mí. Creí eso por un lapso que me pareció una eternidad. Pero Después, en un pequeño momento de lucidez percibí un bulto que estaba a mi derecha y poco después me percate de que ese "bulto" era mi otra hermana.

Lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de estar tan juntas que prácticamente se podría decir que estábamos encima unas de otras, no nos podíamos comunicar entre nosotras, ya que nunca despertábamos al mismo tiempo. Debían de estar drogándonos y además con una droga muy fuerte porque me sentía sumamente cansada a pesar de estar durmiendo todo el tiempo, cansada, si fuerzas y mi cuerpo prácticamente no estaba bajo mi control. Además sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Y era tanta mi desesperación que todo el tiempo que estaba consiente pensaba "Esto definitivamente es el infierno"

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevamos ahí, no sabía si era mucho o poco pero lo que definitivamente no comprendía es el hecho de que siguiéramos vivas. No recordaba haber comido o bebido algo en mucho tiempo. Tal vez nos inyectaban algo de la misma manera en como nos drogaban. Busque en mi brazo y efectivamente encontré unos cuantos picotazos. Antes de procesar esa información volví a caer inconciente.

Cuando ya me parecía que llevaba toda mi vida ahí y que nunca podría salir, oí un ruido. Un ruido que sentí, significaba nuestra salvación. Era la voz de él. Aunque no entendí lo que me dijo me sentí protegida y aliviada al instante. Iba a salir de ese lugar. Intente decirle algo pero no lograba que ningún ruido saliera de mi garganta. No pude permanecer consiente mucho tiempo más y me desmaye en el momento que sentía como me tomaba entre sus brazos y me sacaba de ahí.

/**/

Cuando desperté en la cama de hospital de desoriente aún más. ¿De verdad era posible que todo hubiese acabado? La luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana, mi papá sentado en un sillón en medio de nuestras camas durmiendo con cara de fatiga excesiva, y la fugaz vista de los chicos en el pasillo me lo confirmaron. ¡Estaba viva!

No podía ni siquiera recordar bien como es que había acabado en aquel lugar pero su simple visión basto para devolverme a la vida. Observe a mi izquierda y ahí pude ver a Luna tumbada en su cama, dormida, pero con una expresión serena, seguramente ya había despertado y visto donde estábamos. Alcé un poco mi rostro y pude ver a Dianne. Ella también estaba acostada pero a diferencia de Luna su expresión no demostraba absolutamente nada. Por un momento terrible tuve un recuerdo de cómo estaba mi madre en su ataúd y no pude evitar la comparación. Afortunadamente había un monitor colocado al lado de la cama de mi hermana mayor y pude observar como todos sus signos vitales parecían estables. Sentí un alivio tremendo. Intente incorporarme pero me lo impidieron un par de tubos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenía. Nada grave pensé, pues uno era el que te ponen en la nariz para recibir un aire "mas puro"* y el otro era un intravenosa seguramente para administrarme algún medicamento.

Según yo no había hecho ningún ruido pero al parecer mi papá estaba en estado de alerta máxima, pues con estos simples movimientos se despertó. Al verme con los ojos abiertos prácticamente salto del sillón en el que se encontraba y se lanzó a mi lado.

-¡Mione! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Por favor dime que no te hicieron daño ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

-¡Papá!-apenas si logra articular la palabra-creo que estoy bien pero ¿podrías darme agua por favor?

-Si, claro que si.-contesto y me acercó un vaso que estaba en la mesita localizada entre la cama de Luna y mía. Tome mucha agua pues me sentía extrañamente sedienta. En ese momento oímos una voz proveniente de la cama de alado.

/**/

Desperté en medio de murmullos, la cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía completamente desorientada. Intente abrir los ojos peor me segó una intensa luz blanca. Me angustie. Pensaba que la voz que había oído antes y que me había tranquilizado fue solo una fantasía. Sin embargo logra calmarme y abrir los ojos poco a poco. Cuando enfoqué la vista me pareció ver la visión mas tranquilizante de mi vida entera. Mi padre le estaba dando agua a Hermione.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad encerrada en ese espantoso lugar aquella visión pareciera que me regreso a la vida. Intente gritar, hablar o lo que sea pero ningún sonido salio de mi garganta. Lo intente de nuevo. Esta vez funciono.

-¡Papá!

Los dos voltearon a verme completamente sorprendidos, como si el hecho de que hubiera despertado y pronunciado una palabra fuera un milagro. Mi padre coloco el vaso de agua en la mesita que estaba en medio de nosotras dos y camino hacia mi cama. Una vez ahí me observo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

-¡Luna! ¡Hija! ¿Como te sientes?-me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Pues bien, creo, al menos mejor de cómo me sentía hace un par de horas.

-¿Horas?-mi padre arqueo las cejas

-Si horas… horas… porque han sido horas las que hemos estado inconscientes ¿no?-voltee a ver a Hermione.

-Creo que primero deben descansar y después ya habrá tiempo para…

-¡Papá!-lo cortamos mi gemela y yo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes?-le dijo Mione

-Una semana.

-¿¡Una semana!-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¿No que no les gustaba hablar al mismo tiempo?-intento bromear mi padre.

-Papá, esto es serio, ¿de verdad estuvimos una semana dormidas?

-Bueno, no exactamente dormidas pero…

-Pero no despiertas ¿no?-dije

-Cálmense. Nadie va a saber de esto. En la escuela creen que ustedes están enfermas. Los medios por suerte no se enteraron. La familia esta tranquila pensando también que ustedes están enfermas. Los únicos que los saben son los guardaespaldas y Sirius. Como la historia oficial es la que creen la familia y la escuela pueden quedarse en casa todo el tiempo que quieran. Es más, si lo desean, pueden quedarse todo lo que resta del año escolar.

-Papá, creo que esa es una de las cosas que menos me importa en este momento-dijo Hermione y volteo a ver a Dianne.

-Pienso lo mismo-dije y también voltee a ver a mi hermana.

-Ella esta bien-habló mi padre al ver nuestras caras-despertó ayer. Ya la revisaron y todo esta en orden. Ahora solo esta descansando.

-¿Por qué parece tan preocupada?

-Por que ayer cuando ella estaba despierta, todavía no estábamos seguros que ustedes dos estaban bien.

-¿Papá?-lo llame

-Dime hija.

-¿Qué paso?

La pregunta no fue clara. Y la respuesta aún menos. Pero sabíamos a que nos estábamos refiriendo.

-¿Antes, después o durante?-bien. Al menos mi padre parecía querer hablar.

-Todo-contestó mi hermana.

-Bueno, parece que ha llegado la hora de darles ciertas respuestas.

/**/

-_Antes_-comenzó mi papá- Hace tiempo en la empresa, cuando presentamos el proyecto de energía eólica, ustedes saben que nos fue de maravilla y que los altos mandos (entiéndase Dumbledore y compañía) quedaron encantados. Yo quede al frente de la compañía. Y eso generó descontento. Verán, hay personas que no estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión ya que yo no estuve solo en la dirección de dicho proyecto. Decían que Tom, debería haber sido elegido como director general. Que fueron sus ideas las de más peso para que el proyecto se lograra. Sin embargo la decisión de Dumbledore no cambio. Y Ryddle renunció.

-¿Ryddle?-dije-¿Tom Ryddle?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con ese nombre?

-No, nada, una extraña coincidencia… muy extraña.

-Si es la que creo que es, no es coincidencia Mione-me contesto mi papá.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El agente Potter te contó lo de sus padre ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Entonces debes saber que no es coincidencia.

-Oigan, lo siento pero no me estoy enterando de nada-dijo Luna

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté que Harry me dijo acerca de la muerte de sus padres?

-Si pero eso que tiene que ¡oh! Ya entiendo

-El mafioso al que perseguían se llamaba Tom Ryddle.

-¡Papá ¿Qué hacia un mafioso trabajando en tu empresa?-exclamó mi hermana.

-Luna, nadie sabíamos quien era en realidad Tom Ryddle.

-¿Qué pasó después?-dije

-Comenzaron a llegar los anónimos.

-Ok. Eso ya no lo contaste sáltelo que no quiero recordarlo-Luna hizo como que se tapaba los oídos.

-Entonces llegamos a la noche en que las raptaron.

-Aún no comprendo que pasó en realidad esa noche-dije tratando de hacer memoria.

-Creo que para esta parte sería bueno que no fuera yo el que se los explicara-contestó mi papá. Se levanto de la cama de Luna donde había permanecido sentado todo este rato y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y por ella pasaron las personas por las que Luna y yo nos estábamos preguntado desde hacía rato.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*Realmente creo que por ese tubito que te conectan el la nariz lo que te administran es oxígeno pero no estoy segura, lo busque en Internet y no lo encontré, así que si alguno de ustedes sabe realmente para que es y me dice se lo agradecería mucho.

Holaaaa! Jaja que mala soy. Sip ahora no es falta de inspiración sino pura y llana maldad. Esta es la mitad del capítulo. La otra mitad ustedes decidirán cuando se publicará según sus comentarios. En castigo por los solo 6 que recibió el cap. anterior.

¡No, no es cierto! ¡No me odien! Este si es la mitad del capítulo pero es porque cuando doña inspiración por fin había llegado y había logrado terminarlo… ¡se fue la luz! Y solo se guardó hasta aquí. Lo cual hasta resulto bueno porque justamente ahí se da otro corte. ¡Me encanta cambiar de POV! Jaja y como decidí que tardaría un poco en reescribirlo y ustedes no se merecían seguir esperando ¡pues aquí esta! Juro que subiré el resto en cuanto termine de reescribirlo por lo que será en esta misma semana.

Pero ya saben, un rev siempre me ayuda a teclear más rápido.

Kisses de cocholate (está bien escrito) para todos Aliathna.

P.D. ¡¿Quieren participar en esta historia?

Dentro de unos cuantos caps me veré en la necesidad de traer a escena a muchos personajes. La mitad de ellos serán "inventados". Pero como la verdad no tengo "coco" pare inventar a tantos y creo que esta es una idea que a ustedes les gustaría… ¡inscribanse!

Ok soné a comercial de televisión. Miren la idea es de que ustedes me dejen un nombre (de preferencia inglés) y una breve descripción física. Por favor que sean nombres PRONUNCIABLES, no me vallan a dejar Aliathna111 o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué para que escena es? Simplemente les diré que los que lo hagan serán invitados a la boda del siglo (y no precisamente a la del príncipe William con Kate). Así que…


	11. Asomándose a la verdad parte II

Disclaimer: Hay porque! Si todo mundo la sabe ya y no es necesario que lo repita pero bueno. No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo que no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Cap. 9 Asomándose a la verdad parte 2

_-Creo que para esta parte sería bueno que no fuera yo el que se los explicara-contestó mi papá. Se levanto de la cama de Luna donde había permanecido sentado todo este rato y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y por ella pasaron las personas por las que Luna y yo nos estábamos preguntado desde hacía rato. _

Cuando los vi, no pude evitar sonreír. Y es que en ese momento todo me pareció tan irreal. Mi papá de sentó de nuevo en el sillón que estaba entre las camas y permitió que ellos se acercaran a nosotras.

-Hola-pronunciamos al mismo tiempo mi gemela y yo. No nos gusta hablar al mismo tiempo y menos decir las mismas cosas, pero al parecer estos chicos tienen ese efecto en nosotras.

-Hola-contestaron. Bueno, siquiera al parecer tenemos al mismo efecto sobre ellos-¿Cómo se sienten?

-Pues… bien-dije

-Lo único molesto que siento es sed-dijo Luna-por lo demás todo en orden.

-¡Que bueno!-dijeron Harry y Draco

-¿Quieres que te pase agua?-pregunto Ron

-Gracias jovencito, pero de eso ya me encargo yo-dijo mi papá. Se acerco de nuevo a nosotras y con el pretexto del agua se quedó sentado en la cama de Luna. Hasta en estos casos tenía que sacar su vena celosa-compulsiva.

-Jóvenes, recuerden que están aquí única y exclusivamente para contarles a mis hijas lo que yo no puedo-dijo mi papá. ¿Alguna vez había mencionado que a él no le gusta para nada que nosotras nos relacionemos con los empleados?

-Si, señor Granger-contestaron los tres.

-Pues… ¿Qué quieren saber?-dijo Harry

-Todo-contesté

-Todo lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta-dijo Luna

-Nada es muy claro aún-dijo Draco- hay muchas conjeturas. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que fuera tan aparentemente fácil sustraerlas de su casa, se debe al hecho de que al parecer había un somnífero en la comida.

-¡Un somnífero!-dijo Luna- eso es terrible porque significa que afecto a todos los invitados ¿verdad?

-Invitados, empleados domésticos, incluso a los trabajadores que fueron a limpiar todo al otro día. Pero eso no es lo más importante, lo verdaderamente relevante es que para que dicha sustancia estuviera en la comida hay dos opciones, o la agregaron los cocineros o la agrego un invitado-dijo Harry

-Espera… ¿Cómo están totalmente seguros de que fue un somnífero en la comida y no alguna otra cosa?-dije

-Eso fue tan sencillo de averiguar que casi resulta gracioso-dijo Ron-lo sabemos porque a parte de que nosotros mismos fuimos afectados, todos sus conocidos estuvieron llamando al otro día para reclamar. Creo que van a tener un problemita cuando regresen a la escuela.

Sin poderlo evitar soltamos una carcajada. El hecho de que estas circunstancias nos tuviéramos que preocupar por posibles reclamos acerca de que unos cuantos chicos se quedaron dormidos nos parecía algo menos que ridículo.

-Estonces por eso me fue casi imposible defenderme cuando aquel sujeto entro en mi habitación-dijo Luna mas para si misma.

-Y por eso nosotros no oímos nada-habló Ron

-Resulta terrible tener que empezar a desconfiar de nuestros empleados de toda la vida-dije algo triste- antes de esto absolutamente todos ellos eran de mi total confianza.

-Y deberían de seguir siéndolo-me dijo Harry-el que hayan utilizado un método tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?...simple, demuestra que los que están detrás de esto no son ningunos expertos. Como tu misma acabas de decir, todos los empleados han estado en su casa mínimo 20 años atrás, excepto Ginny y nosotros, por lo que están descartados como posibles sospechosos. Para tenerlos en cuenta habría que pensar que el que lo o los coloco en su casa había pensado esto con mucha premeditación, algo así como pensar en secuestrarlas antes de que nacieran siquiera. Es imposible. Además de que todos los empleados residen en la mansión y por tanto están vigilados.

-En ese caso es aún peor la situación porque significa que debemos sospechar de nuestros amigos-dijo Luna

Exactamente-dijo Draco-ahora piensen ¿hay alguien que tenga algo en contra de ustedes?

-No-contestamos inmediatamente.

-Todos son amigos, buenos amigos.-dijo Luna

-Si no, no los habríamos invitado-dije.

-Ya se que en este momento ninguno les parecería capaz de hacer algo a sí pero piensen fríamente…-dijo Harry-de nuevo ¿Hay alguien que tenga algo en contra suya?

Luna y yo nos miramos.

-Todos

Los chicos se miraron.

-Tampoco se trata de eso-dijo Ron-de nuevo piense fríamente.

-Pues… Lavender, Padma, Parvati y Cho, descartadas-dijo Luna

-¿Seguro?-dijo Draco

-Si, a veces pueden ser…-empecé

-Creídas…-siguió Luna

-Presumidas…

-Vanidosas…

-Malcriadas…

-Chismosas…

-Y todo lo que nosotras mismas a veces somos pero, somos amigas. Amigas de verdad. Y les juro que nunca harían nada para dañarnos-concluí.

-Y en cuanto a Neville, Dean y Seamus-dijo mi hermana-ellos tampoco harían algo. Los conocemos desde pequeños y conocemos a sus familias. También son amigos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ron- ¿quién más?

-Alicia Spinnet, Angelia Johnson, viejas amigas de Dianne-empezó mi hermana

-Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Mcmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones-seguí contando- todos compañeros de la escuela…

-Lee Jordan, otro amigo de Dianne.

-Zacharias Smith, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot …-seguí nombrando y contando con los dedos.

-Todos ellos amigos y conocidos de toda la vida… no puedo desconfiar de ninguno de ellos.-dijo Luna

-Sería como desconfiar de nuestra familia-agregué

-Ok-dijo Harry- ¿quién más? ¿Esos son todos los invitados?

-No también estaban Cedric Diggory, Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour…

-Oye y ¿mi papá donde esta?-dije de repente

-Salió hace rato, cuando le habló un doctor-me contestó Harry. Estábamos tan concentrados en los nombres y posibles sospechosos que por un momento hasta olvide en donde estábamos.

-¿Ya son todos no?-dijo Luna acabando de contar.

-Si, creo que si.

- ¡No, espera! ¿Cómo se nos pudieron olvidar? ¡Nos faltan las serpientes! Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Parkinson.

-¡Por supuesto! La niña con nombre de enfermedad y su sequito de bobos.

-¿Por qué les dicen serpientes?-dijo Draco recuperando el tono profesional de pronto.

-Porque eso es lo que son-le conteste-unas víboras venenosas que esperan alertas a la menor oportunidad para morderte, inyectarte su veneno y sacarte todo lo que puedas traer.

-Son nuevos ricos-le dijo Luna al ver que no entendió mi explicación- me refiero a que tiene dinero porque sus padres hicieron unas inversión peligrosa, ganaron y obtuvieron muchos ceros de recompensa, y tan pronto los tuvieron se les subió a la cabeza.

-O eso es lo que dice la versión "oficial" porque la verdead, la mayoría pensamos que más que inversión se trato de un fraude-continué yo

-Y son "nuevos" porque no tendrán más de 15 o 20 años en el "negocio"

-Al contrario de la mayoría de nosotros, que en general somos herederos, de herederos, de herederos. La mayoría de mis compañeros (incluidas nosotras) se conocen porque sus abuelos prácticamente aprendieron a caminar juntos.

-Y a raíz de eso, otra cosa que nos diferencia es que nuestros apellidos (Granger, Longbottom, Brown, Diggory) tienen mucha importancia por si mismos a diferencia de Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle…

-Todos esos nombres por si mismo valen poco, únicamente cuando se juntan tienen poder. Hijos y padres lo saben por lo que siempre andan juntos. En el colegio por ejemplo Crabbe y Goyle son un par de bravucones fuertes pero no muy listos, Nott es un flacucho cualquiera pero terriblemente inteligente por lo controla a los otros dos y Pansy, bueno ella es la niña bonita que le hace la barba a los profesores y de la cual los otros tres pueden presumir al resto de la población masculina. ¿Lo ven? Por si mismos…

-Entiendo la idea-Dijo Ron

-Si también yo, típico de todas las escuelas-dijo Harry

-¿O sea que ya tenemos posibles sospechosos?-dijo Draco

-Por desagradables si, por que realmente sean culpables lo dudo-dijo Luna- dudo que sus padres y ellos mismos tengan algún otro interés que seguir estafando a la gente para tener más dinero. Dudo que siquiera alguno de ellos haya trabajado alguna vez con mi padre.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Draco ya un tanto desesperado.

-Volvemos al principio-continuó Ron con el mismo tono de voz.

-Bueno, no al principio exactamente-dijo Luna e intercambió una mirada conmigo.

-¿A no?-dijo Harry

-No

-Repito ¿entonces?-volvió a hablar Draco

-Bueno-mire a mi hermana y luego a los chicos-aún no nos han contado como es que nos rescataron.

/**/

Decir que me sentí princesa en cuento de hadas es poco. Ok durante la mayor parte del relato me sentí de todo menos princesa pero el final que nos contaron los chicos fue digno de cualquier película de amor. No se que siento cuando recuerdo lo que nos contaron. La desesperación al otro día de la fiesta cuando se dieron cuenta que no estábamos. La angustia al no encontrar noticia de nosotras. El tener que tratar de tranquilizar a mi padre que estaba en poco menos que en estado de shock. Ginny que se puso como si fuéramos sus propias hermanas y había movilizado a todos los empleados de la casa para buscarnos en esta y sus alrededores todavía con la vaga esperanza de que fuera una muy pesada broma. Ellos mismo que por primera vez desde que salieron de la escuela no supieron como manejar una situación.

Los días que siguieron fueron, según sus palabras, tan ajetreados y confusos que no alcanzaría un mes para relatarlos. Por increíble que parezco solo estuvimos desaparecidas tres días. Tres días que tanto a nosotras como a ellos nos parecieron una eternidad. Lograron localizarnos tan pronto gracias a que Sirius, el mejor amigo de papá, es jefe de una división especial de la policía y puso a trabajar a todos sus hombres en nuestra búsqueda. Nos encontraron en una cabaña al norte de la capital. No perdieron el tiempo y ellos mismos fueron a buscarnos tan pronto como tuvieron el dato. Fue relativamente fácil porque en la cabaña a parte de nosotras solo estaban otros dos hombres. Unos tales _"Colagusano"_ y Dolovoh. No nos quisieron contar como fue que se deshicieron de ellos. Únicamente nos narraron como fue que por fin nos encontraron en una cuarto trasero de la cabaña y nos sacaron de ahí. Y justamente en esa parte del relato fue cuando me sentí como princesa rescatada por su príncipe.

/**/

Salimos del hospital dos semanas después de que despertáramos. Dos semanas que, aunque a salvo y prácticamente recuperadas, no dejaron de ser ajetreados y un tanto preocupantes. Después de que los chicos no contaron del rescate nosotras creíamos que todo este asunto hasta ahí había llegado. Pero no. Como dicen la felicidad perfecta, no existe. En lo que volvía a despertar Dianne y la poníamos al corriente de las cosas (¡sorpresa! Ella ya sabía todo, cortesía de Draco), nos desintoxicábamos de la droga que nos habían administrado y la desesperante sed dejaba de agobiarnos, no vimos a los chicos para nada. Aunque mi padre no nos quería decir, no enteramos por Sirius que ellos estaban acabando "la misión" entiéndase cooperando con los demás agentes para encontrar al tal L.V. (iniciales del seudónimo que adopto Tom Ryddle y quieren decir Lord Voldemort), atraparlo y meterlo a la cárcel.

Cuando por fin estuvimos de vuelta en casa nos enteramos del por qué. Resulta que después de todo SI había acabado la cosa el día. Cuando Ron, Harry y Draco dieron con nosotras, en la prisa que tenían por sacarnos de ahí y someter a los dos sujetos que vieron no se percataron que otro hombre salía por la lateral de la cabaña. Afortunadamente no iban solo y los dos de los agentes que los acompañaban empezaron a seguir a dicho hombre. Aunque al principio parecía que lograría escapar rápidamente lo interceptaron. Era Ryddle. Dijeron que fue mera suerte que se encontrara ahí en ese momento, por que normalmente solo estaban los otros dos.

No nos quisieron dar detalles (y la verdad nosotros tampoco los pedimos) pero ahora ese hombre esta muerto. Si no vimos a los chicos durante toda la semana que siguió fue por qué estaban muy ocupados dando declaraciones, haciendo re-construcciones de los hechos y cerrando expedientes. Puro papeleo. Afortunadamente.

/**/

Pov. Dianne

Estoy en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente. Después de las semanitas que vivimos eso es decir mucho. Hoy vuelven las chicas al colegio. La versión "oficial" dice que faltaron esas dos semanas porque tuvieron influenza, genial, como si les faltara otra cosita para que sus compañeros la rehuyeran. Después de que la comida servida en la fiesta "enfermara" a medio mundo ya imagina la bienvenida que les espera. Aunque insisto, después de lo ocurrido, creo que esa es una de sus últimas preocupaciones. Ahora que lo pienso, me parece que ya se están tardando un poco para bajar a desayunar; tal vez me equivoque y después de pasado lo pasado (valga la redundancia) si les preocupe un tanto su reputación. Oigo que alguien llega.

-Buenos días-saluda Hermione

-Buenos días-contestamos mi papá y yo.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana? Ya se les está haciendo tarde para el colegio-dice mi progenitor.

-No ha de tardar-contesta mi hermana

-¿Qué le falta?

-Casi nada, nada más pararse, bañarse, vestirse y que le bajen los 38° de temperatura que tiene desde la madrugada.

-¿¡Qué!-oigo como mi papá se para y sale del comedor. Seguramente para dirigirse al cuarto de Luna.

-Te pasa, Hermione. ¿Por qué lo dices tan tranquila? Debiste de habernos avisado desde anoche que Luna se sentía mal.

-No me regañes Di, ven conmigo y comprenderás porque no lo hice-me toma del brazo y nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi hermana pequeña.

Al llegar oigo como mi papá le está diciendo que esta bien, que puede quedarse un día más en casa y que el llama al colegio para avisar. También oigo como le dice a Ginny que le deje los medicamentos en la mesita de noche y le suba algo de de desayunar, y ambos salen de la habitación, Ginny con rumbo a la cocina y mi padre para efectivamente llamar al colegio y avisar que, no solo Luna, sino también Hermione se quedarán un par de días más en reposo. Es que tiene la extraña idea de que si una se enferma, aunque sea un simple resfriado, la otra no tardara en enfermarse también, cosa que, por supuesto, nunca ha ocurrido pero que mis hermanitas ni por error se lo corrigen.

-¿Qué paso Lunita? ¿Cómo te sientes?-le digo a mi hermana sentándome a su lado en su cama.

-Mal, me duele la cabeza, tengo el cuerpo cortado y…

-Y te lloran los ojos y tiene flujo nasal ¿no?-la corta Hermione y deja una caja de aspirinas sobre la mesita de noche- ¿en serio te aprendiste todos los síntomas de la caja?

-¿Por qué dices eso? En verdad me siento mal-le contesta Luna pero no enojada o recriminándole algo, más bien con el tono que usa cada que alguien la sorprende en una "mentirita piadosa" como dice ella.

-Si claro, yo también me sentiría mal si fuera alérgica a las fresas, como tú, y ayer me hubiera comido todas las que encontré en el refrigerador en la madrugada cuando pensaba que nadie me observaba.

-¿Me estuviste espiando, Mione?

-¡Claro que no! Si no hubieras puesto la música tan alta mientras te comías las fresas, yo ni me hubiera enterado.

-Ya sospechaba que tenías oído biónico pero no creía que fuera para tanto ¡si tenía la música a nivel muy bajo!

-¡Hay, Luna!-suspiró Mione- ¿De verdad crees que con fingirte enferma vas a lograr evitarlo? Si las dos semanas anteriores te la pasaste pensando en él. Yo mejor hablaría de una vez todo esto y lo solucionaría.

-Si claro, como según tu, ya está todo bien con el tuyo pues se te hace muy fácil decirme eso a mí ¿verdad?

-No está todo bien, recuerda que desde ese día no hemos hablado los dos solos y ya no se en que quedamos.

-Pero tú ya la tiene más segura porque al menos sabes que eres correspondida. En cambio yo…

-Ya te dije, párate de esa cama y habla con él. Que evitándolo no vas a arreglar nada.

-Y yo ya te deje que…

-¡Niñas!-las interrumpí-lo siento pero no me estoy enterando de nada. Si fueran tan gentiles de explicarme que pasa aquí.

-Lo que pasa es que a Luna se le hizo más fácil comerse un kilo de fresas y enfermarse que ir a hablar con Ron.

-¿En serio Luna? Hay mujer, de veras que cuando quieres…

-Déjenme en paz ¿si? Ambas. Que no saben por lo que estoy pasando-exclamó Luna dramatizando.

-Yo sí, recuerda que antes de hablar, estaba igual que tú.-le dijo Mione

-Yo también ¿Qué crees que he pasado con mis ex-novios?-le dije-no puedo creer que después de todo lo ocurrido estemos hablando de esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-menciono Hermione

-Y tampoco puedo creer que ustedes, USTEDES, de entre todas las personas que conozco estén pasando por esto.

-¿El que? ¿El estar enamoradas de nuestros guardaespaldas?-me preguntó Luna

-No dejen eso (aunque también es digno de mencionar), sino el que estén enamoradas de dos chicos y ¡no se atrevan a decírselo! ¿No que muy aventadas?-sentí como alguna de las dos me aventó un cojín. Que gracias a años de práctica logre esquivar.

-¡Hay Dianne!-exclamó Hermione-si estuvieras en nuestro lugar.

-No puedes comprendernos-secundó Luna. Me rió para mis adentros, si supieran que las entiendo más de lo que imaginan…

En eso unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpen. Al parecer alguien quiere entrar, y con mucha urgencia.

-¡Adelante!-grita Mione

-Hola chicas-saludan las tres personas que acaban de entrar.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma…-susurra Luna

-Mejor dicho de los reyes ¿no?-también susurra Mione.

-Hola muchachos-saludamos la tres.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Ron

-¿Qué? ¡A sí! Bien, bien, gracias, una simple gripita-contesta medio despistada Luna

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de entrar?-pregunta Hermione

-A pues… lo que pasa es que-empieza Harry.

-Paso algo-continua Ron

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? ¿Están bien? ¿Esta mi papá bien?-preguntamos las tres de sopetón.

-¡Si! Tranquilas, todos están bien-contesta Draco alzando un poco la vos para hacerse oír entre nuestros gritos- lo que pasa es que venimos a despedirnos.

-¿Despedirse?-volvemos a hablar las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Si-contesta Harry- lo que pasa es que su padre nos llamó hace un momento a sus despacho…

-Y nos dijo que hemos hecho un gran trabajo, que está muy contento con nosotros…-siguió Ron

-Pero que desafortunadamente no quiere llamar más la atención…-terció Draco

-Y como al parecer ya acabo todo y ustedes en un principio dejaron muy claro que no les gustaba la idea de tener guardaespaldas pues…

-Nos dio unas cartas de recomendación, nos dijo que para futuros trabajos no duramos en dar su número para referencias…

-Y nos entrego un lindo cheque con nuestra liquidación.

-¡¿Qué?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Holaaaaaa! Jajaja a que soy mala? Y ahora ¿que pasará? El padre tiene razón, una vez aclarado lo de los anónimos ya no tiene sentido seguir teniendo guardaespaldas ¿no? Ok a ver primero lo primero…

¡Un aplauso para **Acuos**!Que me aclaro que el "tubito por donde se pasa oxígeno" como erróneamente yo lo llame, se denomina en realidad "sonda nasal de oxígeno". ¡un aplauso para ti por si saber de medicina! ¡Bravo!

Ok ahora lo segundo. De verdad ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! A todos los que me dejaron su nombre y descripción para ser invitados de la boda del año (y no precisamente la de Guillermo con Kate) esperan sus invitaciones (participaciones especiales) en más o menos tres caps.

Y ahora si, enviándoles kisses de chocolate a todos los que me leen y aún mas a los que dejan comentario, se despide Aliathna. ¡nos leemos!

P.D. Para **Aky_Potter_Granger**

¡Mujer, con la descripción que me envías seguro tendrás un papel en esta historia! Solo no me mates ¿si? Que con la idea que tengo revoloteando en la cabeza y como se van formando las escenas en el papel, según su supuesta personalidad, no se porque presiento que tu misma vas a querer matarte. Solo se paciente ¿si? Que creo será una… digamos "especial" intervención. Espera y verás.


	12. Un nuevo problema

Disclaimer: Hay bueno a ver, ahí va de nuevo… no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece. Únicamente lo hago para sacarme estas locas ideas de la cabeza.

Cap. 10 Un nuevo problema.

_-Y nos entrego un lindo cheque con nuestra liquidación._

_-¡¿Qué?_

Mal, mal, mal. Esto estaba condenadamente mal. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo ocurrido mi padre quisiera correrlos así como así? Y digo, no es que sus razones estuvieran del doto erradas pero, ¿¡a quien se le ocurre que vamos a querer separarnos de ellos! Yo diré a quién… a un padre sumamente celoso que ya tiene comprometidas a sus hijas en matrimonio aún cuando estás todavía sean menores de edad.

Obviamente después de la impactante-inesperada-non-grata, noticia lo único que pudimos hacer (después del shock inicial) fue, literalmente, ponernos a gritar. Que si íbamos inmediatamente a hablar con nuestro padre para su inmediata recontratación, que ni se les ocurriera hacer su equipaje o empezar a planear la mudanza porque iba a ser solo pérdida de tiempo, que como se les ocurría pasar a "despedirse" así como así nada mas, que si estaban locos por creer que nosotras los íbamos a dejar ir así por que sí (ejem, digo, eran unos excelentes agentes ¿no?), etc., etc., etc.

Y hablando ya haciendo, hasta a Luna se le olvido su "enfermedad" y se paro de la cama para seguirnos a Dianne y a mí hacia el despacho de mi papá. En el camino ellos iban diciendo que no, que mejor no habláramos y que si, que al final de cuentas como ya todo había terminado ellos salían sobrando. Casi les pegamos cuando dijeron esto último, pero ¡ha, que reflejos tiene estos chicos! Así que ni tardas ni perezosas los corregimos y les dijimos que para nosotras ellos de ninguna manera salían sobrando.

Discutiendo eso se nos fue el camino y ¡Oh sorpresa! Justo cuando llegamos frente a la puerta que nos separaba de mi progenitor nos topamos con una gran duda. ¿Qué demonios le íbamos a decir para justificar el hecho de que queríamos que los agentes se quedaran, si cuando llegaron nos mostramos de lo más inconformes? Porque era evidente que no podíamos llegar y decirle "Papi, por favor no despidas a los guardaespaldas porque nos enamoramos de ellos y por nada del mundo queremos dejar de verlos"

Si le decíamos eso lo más seguro era que, en lugar de recontratarlos, arreglara todo lo necesario para mandarlos a la chin… China. Y como tampoco podíamos llegar con algo del estilo "Papá, ósea, porfa no despidas a los guardaespaldas porque quedan geniales con nuestro uniforme y son accesorios de lo mas chic" (Digo, eso sería demasiado superficial, incluso para nosotras) No nos quedo de otra mas que quedarnos paradas en la entrada como postes de luz en espera de que el gobierno no fallara y se nos prendiera el foco (entiéndase, en espera de una idea).

-Chicas, entiéndalo es mejor, así-dijo Draco

-Además ¿Qué le van a decir a su papá? Si ya quedo de mostrado que somos de todo menos santos de su devoción en cuanto nos acercamos a ustedes-continuó Ron

-Será mejor que vallamos a terminar de empacar-finalizó Harry y con eso los tres se dispusieron a irse. Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Luna gritó:

-¡Ron!

-¿Si?-contestó el aludido

-Este… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

-Claro, vamos-dicho esto los dos se dirigieron a los jardines

-Valla, al menos parece que Luna no se va a quedar con las ganas-me susurro Dianne

-Que bien por ella-le conteste- y hablando de… ¡Harry! -grite ahora yo. Si mi hermana se atrevió ¿porque yo no?

/**/

Pov. Dianne

Y quedamos dos. Genial manera de hacerse notar la de mis hermanas. Digo ¿así o mas obvias?

-Tus hermanas si que saben como hacer entender sus intenciones ¿verdad?-me dice Draco y yo río.

-Justamente estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Solo espero que no tarden mucho en resolver sus "asuntitos" que todavía queda mucho por empacar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Claro, unas manos más serán de mucha ayuda-contesta y empezamos a caminar hacia las "casitas" de los empleados.

-Oye –le digo después de un rato- ¿falta mucho?

-¿Perdón? Esta bien que tu casa sea grande pero no es para tanto.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué?

-Te juro que hacía años que no voy hacia esa parte de la casa. Ya casi no recuerdo como es.

-No me sorprende.

-¿Ah no?

-No, de hecho lo que me sorprende este alguna vez hayas venido. Harry y Ron me contaron que una vez las gemelas les habían dicho que nunca habían estado por aquí.

-¿"Aquí" es donde? ¿Las canchas o las casas en donde viven?

-Las casas

-¡Ah, no yo tampoco he estado nunca ahí! A donde me refiero cuando digo que hacía mucho no venía es a las canchas.

-¿En serio?

Cuando digo que esta casa es enorme lo digo en serio, ¡es ENORME! Aunque cuenta solo con dos pisos, el terreno en donde esta construida bien podría resguardas a un avión privado con todo y pista de aterrizaje. Las casas de los empleados están pasando las canchas de tennis y baloncesto y antes de estas está la piscina. Y para llegar a la piscina debes salir por la parte posterior de la casa pasando por el vestíbulo principal, el salón de juegos y la biblioteca. No exagere cuando me perdí a la edad de seis años después de una remodelación que mando a hacer mi mamá.

-Ya llegamos-me dice Draco y siento como me pasa un brazo por los hombros para guiarme al interior de la casa-ten mucho cuidado está todo tirado.

-Tengo alguna experiencia en habitaciones desordenadas.-le contesto-las recámaras de mis hermanas y la mía estas en condiciones habitables porque Dios es grande.

-O más bien porque Ginny y compañía hacen un gran trabajo ¿no crees?-me río.

-Si, reconozco que eso también tiene mucho que ver.

-Mejor comencemos o no terminaré esto para mañana-oigo como empieza a empacar cosas.

-¿Mañana? ¿Mi papá les dijo que debían marcharse tan pronto?

-Técnicamente nos dio hasta el viernes, pero creemos que cuanto antes mejor. Además, así aprovecharemos para estar el fin de semana ya acomodados en algún lado y empezar a buscar trabajo el próximo lunes.

-Hombre precavido…

-En este caso vale por seis.

-Oye ¿pero no estaban en la agencia de Sirius? ¿Qué no es él el que les asigna los trabajos?

-la mayor parte del tiempo si, pero por ahora no hay mucho (ya sabes, la crisis…). Así que la mayoría de los agentes si esta ahí de planta, esperando que salga algo, pero también busca por su cuenta.

-Nunca me hubiera imagina lo que es no tener empleo.

-Supongo que tu y tus hermanas eso es algo que no les preocupa mucho ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que no, mientras este papá…

-Ustedes viva la vida loca.

-Aunque suene mal, si, "viva la vida loca" y aunque quisiéramos trabajar lo más seguro es que no nos dejarían. Pero bueno basta de plática ¿por donde comenzamos?

-Aquí en la mesa hay vasos, envuélvelos con el papel que esta en la silla y mételos en esta caja.-conforme fue diciendo las instrucciones me guío hacia donde estaban las cosas.

Estuvimos un buen rato envolviendo vasos, platos, vaciando cajones y acomodando cajas. La mayor parte del tiempo transcurrió en un agradable silencio, ya que a ninguno de los dos nos ponía nerviosos el silencio, de hecho lo preferíamos.

-Ya se están tardando los chicos ¿Dónde se habrán metido?-dijo Draco después de un rato.

-¿Conociendo a mis hermanas? Tendremos suerte si para este momento no han decidido fugarse e irse a recorrer el continente Americano.

-¿Tu crees que lleguen tan lejos?

-¿Creer? Lo tengo seguro. Si estos chicos no se fugan para antes del sábado me dejaran sorprendida.

-Yo decía lo de fugarse, eso esta seguro, lo que yo dudaba es si llegan a América… honestamente yo me los imagino más viviendo en África, con lo extravagantes que son- contesta y nos reímos los dos.

-Mis hermanas están muy enamoradas, aunque a veces ellas mismas lo nieguen.

-Opino los mismo, solo que de Harry y Ron.

-Si llegaran primero a declararse su amor y luego lograr que este subsista, será una buena historia que contar a sus nietos-nos volvemos a reír-lástima que sean tan… lentos; y que mi papá sea tan celoso.

-Por lo de lentos ni te preocupes, al parecer ya van a solucionar esa parte del problema. Y por lo de tu papá celos… bueno, digamos que no es el único.

-¿Quién más podría estar celoso? Al menos por parte nuestra mi papá es el único con una vena celosa-compulsiva.

-A veces las hermanas pueden ser aún peores ¿sabes?

-¿Ginny? No se me hace del tipo niña celosa.

-No es exactamente a quién me refiero. Ginny si puede ser un tanto celosa, pero cuando de hermanos se trata Alexa se lleva el título.

-¿Alexa? ¿Quién es Alexa?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-No.

-Alexa es la media hermana de Harry.

/**/

Muy bien, ahora es cuando Luna. Si no es ahora no lo será nunca. ¡Vamos, solo díselo! Hermione pudo ¿no? ¡Tú también puedes! ¡Hay por el amor de Dios, solo es un chico!

-¿De que querías hablar Luna?- ¿a quién engaño? ¡Si solo oigo su voz y me paralizo! ¿Cómo pude llegar a estos extremos? ¡Se supones que yo era la extrovertida!

-A pues… este… de… de… ¿de que quieres hablar tu?

-Tú fuiste la que dijo que habláramos.

-¡Ah sí verdad! Ya… esta bien… solo lo digo y listo ok.

-Si comprendiera de lo que hablas estaría mejor la cosa ¿sabes?

-Bueno… aquí va. Sofolofo tefe queferifiafa defecirfi quefe tufu mefe gusfustafas yfi queferifiafa safaberfer sifi yofo tefe gusfutofo tamfabifienfe.

-¡Ah! Este… ¿Qué? ¿En que idioma estas hablando?

-Enfe "efefe"

-Si hablaras un poco mas lento yo creo que si te entiendo. A ver, otra vez ¿Qué?

-Quefe tufu mefe gusfustafas yfi queferifiafa safaberfer sifi yofo tefe gusfutofo tamfabifienfen. Yfi hafablofo afasifi porfoquefe tenfegofo lafa esfepeferanfazafa quefe nofo mefe enfentifienfendasfas.

-Creo que eso último te fallo. Yo sabía hablar en "p" pero hace muchos años, no se si ahora todavía lo recuerde… a ver… tepe enpetenpendipi topodopo lopo quepe dipijispitepe.

-¿Defe verfedadfa?

-Sipi

-Mejor un solo idioma ¿va?

-¿Este?

-Nofo

-Bufuefenofo, crefeofo quefe enfe esfetefe punfuntofo lasfas defeclafarafacifiofonesfes sofobrafan afasifi quefe ¿quifieferefes serfe mifi nofovifiafa?

-¡Porfor sufupufuesfetofo quefe sifi!

Y nos besamos ¡por fin! *

/**/

-¿Entonces de verdad crees que es lo mejor?-le pregunte a Harry.

-Si, de verdad lo creo. No es por nada, pero si de por si los suegros son atemorizantes ahora imagínate si encima son tus jefes.-me quede pensando en lo que dijo cuando algo en mi cerebro hizo _click_, "Los suegros". Sonreí.

-Así que atemorizantes ¿he?-dije y lo abracé

-¿Qué? No habrás creído que se me olvidó lo que platicamos ese día en el baño ¿no?

-¿Por qué tenias que decir "baño"? Todo iba bien hasta ahí-le conteste fingiendo estar enojada pero sin soltarlo.

-Porque es la verdad. Aunque suene raro.

-Más que raro. Pero ¡al menos tendremos el recuerdo de un lugar totalmente _fuera de lo común!_

-Eso si que será un grato recuerdo, aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez deberíamos fabricar unos mejores ¿no crees?

-Acepto sugerencias- y se inclino hacia mí.

Dicen que la vida no se mide en respiros, sino en los momentos que te quedas sin respirar. No podría estar más de acuerdo con esa frase. No lo niego, a lo largo de mi vida he tenido varios novios, pero ninguno como él. Es como si nada mas llegar hiciera "puff" y todo lo demás saliera de mi cabeza. Llegó, gusto y quedó. No tengo ni medio año de conocerlo y mi imaginación ya se permite jugar con un futuro junto a él.

-¿Cuando veré de nuevo?-le dijo después de un rato en el que solo estuvimos abrazados.

-No lo sé.

-Espero que sea pronto.

-Yo también, pero esta semana la tendré un poco complicada. Con la mudanza y todo eso.

-¿Dónde se quedarán?

-En la madriguera

-¿Madriguera?-digo riendo por el gracioso apodo

-Sí, ese es el apodo de la casa de Ron.

-¿Por que?

-Por la manera en que está construida. Es complicado de explicar, tendrías que verla.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán ahí?

-Por lo menos hasta que acabe el año. Después, lo más seguro es que Draco se mude al departamento que le regalo su padre y yo pienso hacer habitable una casa que tengo en Godric's Hollow.

-¿Y no sería más fácil mudarse para allá de una vez?

-Tal vez, pero como dije, primero tengo que hacer habitable la casa. No me gustaría vivir en ella en el estado en que se encuentra ahora.

-Yo te podría ayudar.

-¿Segura? Esta hecha un total caos.

-Segura, será divertido y así podremos estar juntos.

-Es una excelente idea, pero ya todo está arreglado y la señora Weasley nos espera en su casa. Pasando las fiestas podríamos empezar la remodelación.

-Entonces es un trato. Después de las fiestas.

-Trato.

/**/

Pov. Dianne

-A ver pausa, retrocede y repite ¿Cómo que media hermana?

-Si, Harry tiene una media hermana por parte de padre llamada Alexa ¿nunca les había contado sobre ella?

-No-conteste y me imagina la cara de Hermione cuando se enterara- ni a mí, ni a mis hermanas de lo contrario ellas me habrían dicho algo.

-Bueno, si soy completamente sincero te diré que no me sorprende del todo.

-¿Qué no te sorprende el que unos de tus mejores amigos haya ocultado la existencia de una hermana a sus amigas y novia?

-No, digamos que yo también tarde un poco en enterarme de su existencia.

-¿Por?

-Porque Alexa es… llamémosle "peculiar". Harry evita que la conozcan de no ser absolutamente necesario.

-Repito ¿por?

-Ok. Harry evita que Alexa le hable a sus amigos porque además de ser muy celosa, es ególatra, vanidosa, presumida, arrogante, superficial, etc.

-Esa es casi la descripción de mis hermanas Draco, no puedo creer que hables así a la pobre chica.

-Es que ella de verdad es así. Mira tus hermanas cuando las conoces un poco te das cuenta que son muy diferentes a como la gente dice pero Alexa… yo llevo años de conocerla y me sigue pareciendo así.

-Pues yo insisto que no debe ser tan mala como la pintan.

-Si la conoces me darás la razón.

-¿Cuando me la presentas?

-A no, para futuras presentaciones, habla con Harry. Yo cuanto menos la vea mejor.

-Esta bien, le diré a Harry que me la presente y hablando del rey de Roma, de verdad que ahora si ya se tardaron mucho ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

-¿Dónde se habrán metido quienes?-dice una tercera voz.

-Tu hermano, el amigo de tu hermana y las chicas que para este momento espero que ya sean las novias de ambos.

-Ron, Harry, Luna y Hermione-le digo a Ginny al notar que se quedaba callada.

-¿Cómo que sus novias? ¿Por fin ese par de lentos se animaron a declarárseles?

-¿¡Oye como que lentos!-se oye la voz de Ron desde la entrada. Por las otras voces que oí también llegaban Luna, Hermione y Harry

-Si ¡lentos! Si al paso que iban yo ya estaba dudando que se…-le empezó a reclamar Ginny.

-¡Pues mira, para tu información tanto Harry como yo…!

-¡Chicos! De verdad ¡cállese!-los interrumpió Draco-y mejor ayúdenos a Dianne y a mí a terminar de empacar o no estaremos instalados en la madriguera ni dentro de un mes.

Todos nos pusimos manos a la obra y seguimos empacando las miles de cosas que estoa chicos tenían en la vivienda. ¡Y luego dicen que somos las mujeres las que acumulamos basura "sentimental"!

-¿Y como se acomodarán en mi casa?-pregunto Ginny

-Igual que siempre, hermanita-le contesto Ron sarcásticamente-Yo a mi habitación, tu a la tuya.

-No me refería a eso, payaso, digo que donde dormirán Harry y Draco-le contesto en igual modo su hermana.

-Pues en la habitación de Fred y George, ahora que ellos viven en su departamento de Londres…

-Y hablando de Londres-dijo Ginny-mamá me llamó para avisar que invito a Alexa para las fiestas.

-¡A Alexa!-dijo Ron-¡no!

-¡Hay gracias compañero, yo sabía que podía contar contigo!-le dijo Harry

-Que buen regalo de Navidad por parte de tu madre he Ginny-continuo Draco

-Ustedes estarán bien, no la van a tener en su recámara-dijo esta.

-¡Vamos chicos, ella no es tan mala!-les dijo Harry

-¡Eso lo dices porque a ti es al único que no le hace la vida de cuadritos desde que éramos niños!-le respondió Ron

-¿Quién es Alexa?-dijo Luna

-Ahh… ella es mi hermana-le dijo Harry

-Perdona… ¿tu que?-le dijo Hermione

Bien, bien. Por el tono con que lo dijo sospecho que esto se iba a poner de todo, menos aburrido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*Por si entendieron bien que onda con los idiomas de la "F" y la "P" aquí la traducción.

-Bueno… aquí va. Solo te quería decir que tú me gusta y quería saber si yo te gusto también. Y hablo así porque tengo la esperanza que no me entiendas.

-¡Ah! Este… ¿Qué? ¿En que idioma estas hablando?

-En "efe"

-Si hablaras un poco mas lento yo creo que si te entiendo. A ver, otra vez ¿Qué?

-Que tú me gusta y quería saber si yo te gusto también. Y hablo así porque tengo la esperanza que no me entiendas.

-Creo que eso último te fallo. Yo sabía hablar en "p" pero hace muchos años, no se si ahora todavía lo recuerde… a ver… te entendí todo lo que dijiste.

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-Mejor un solo idioma ¿va?

-¿Este?

-No

-Bueno, creo que en este punto las declaraciones sobran así que ¿quiere ser mi novia?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

Y nos besamos ¡por fin!

/*/*/

Holaaaaaaa!

Si, me desaparecí un largo período pero ¡hay estos exámenes finales! De hecho ahorita tendría que estar estudiando para física, pero cuando la inspiración llega ¡hay que aprovecharla ¿no?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, que aunque se que no tiene gran contenido para la historia, exceptuando la declaración de Luna (divertida no? Me dio la idea una amiga pero si pueden léanla en voz alta que así suena mejor), es uno de esos capítulos de transición necesarios para los próximos embrollos de estas hermanas.

Para los que estás esperando su participación… no desesperen, si van a salir pero un poco más adelante.

¡Por cierto! Esta historia tiene un nuevo "póster promocional" que da algunos adelantos de lo que va a pasar. Para verlo vallan a mi blog

aliathnagranger . blogspot. com

y déjenme su opinión. También encontraran ahí algunas fotos de cómo me imagino a los personajes y "escenografias" de esta historia. Además de algunas cosas locas que escribo.

Sin más por el momento, Muchisisisisisismos Kisses de chocolate Aliathna.

PD. Ya tengo Twitter, si me siguen me harían muy feliz! Y los seguiré de vuelta Aliathna111


	13. Conociendo al enemigo

Aclaración: ya me aburrí de tanto decir esto pero bueno, ahí va… No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos multimillonaria, por lo que nos soy JK Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece. Tampoco tengo hermanos apellidados Warner.

Cap. 13 Conociendo al enemigo

_-¿Quién es Alexa?-dijo Luna_

_-Ahh… ella es mi hermana-le dijo Harry_

_-Perdona… ¿tu que?-le dijo Hermione_

_Bien, bien. Por el tono con que lo dijo sospecho que esto se iba a poner de todo, menos aburrido._

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, una vez más…

De acuerdo, una vez pasado el _shock_ inicial, prosigamos. ¿Cómo está eso de que Harry tiene y una media hermana y nosotras ni enteradas? Está bien, si lo pensamos con calma podría decirse que Luna y yo hicimos lo mismo al no darlos por enterados de la existencia de Dianne, pero, en nuestro caso se podría decir que tenemos una excusa ya que ella hasta hace poco tiempo vivía en Suiza. Y no es que no quisiéramos hablar de ella, sino que no se había presentado la ocasión. En cambio Harry… ocasiones había tenido hasta de más.

Y digo, está bien que su hermana no fuera lo que se dice "santo de devoción" de todos (mejor deberíamos alegrarnos de no conocerla, según palabras de Draco y Ron) pero eso no es justificación para que en todos los meses que llevábamos de conocernos no hubiera mencionado ni una palabra acerca de ella ¿no? Después de todo era su hermana. Había que existir una muy buena explicación para su ausencia durante todos los relatos que Harry me había contado.

-¿Por qué ponen es cara?-dijo Harry al ver la expresión que teníamos Luna y yo.

-No sé, ¿será acaso porque nunca nos habías dicho que tenías una hermana?-dije con mi mejor sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tiene? Ustedes también se tardaron en hablar de Dianne.

-Eso es diferente-mire a Dianne y camine hacia ella-no es que no quisiéramos hablar de ti Di…

-¡Alto!-grito Luna logrando que todos volteáramos a verla- ya sé porque esto suena tan raro: Ronald, tú me dijiste una vez que Harry era hijo único.

_¡__Click,_ hizo mi cerebro! Por eso no me cuadraba totalmente lo que Harry acababa de decir, recordé lo que Luna me había contado poco después de nuestra "excursión" a la casa de campo de mi madre. Según ella en un momento dado tuvo un momento muy personal con Ron, parecido al que yo tuve con Harry. Otro click, ese día Harry me había platicado parte de su vida y jamás había mencionado a su hermana.

-Es que normalmente fingimos que Harry no tiene hermana-se excusó Ron-y a veces verdaderamente logramos olvidarla…

-De nuevo ¡gracias por tu apoyo, amigo!-le dijo Harry molesto

-Y después en cierto modo es verdad, Harry es el único hijo de James y Lily porque Alexa es hija solamente de James-continuó Ron.

-A ver, mejor explícate Harry, porque esto esta de lo más raro-le dije.

-Alexa es mi media hermana por parte de padre, es tres años menor que yo y según, estos _amigos _es de lo más arrogante y egocéntrica, cosa que por cierto, no es verdad.

-Si lo es-contestaron al mismo tiempo Draco, Ginny y Ron.

-Bueno, más o menos, cuando se lo propone puede ser buena onda-siguió Ginny pero callo cuando vio las miradas que Ron y Draco le lanzaban.

-Pobre chica-empezó a decir Dianne-por lo que se ve, la única que la aguanta y/o quiere es su hermano.

-Eso no es cierto-objeto Ginny-una cosa es que no la aguantemos y otra que no sintamos aprecio por ella.

-Creía que una cosa iba con la otra-le contestó Luna

-Todo depende del punto de vista-le dijo Ron-mira, es cierto que a ninguno de nosotros nos cae muy bien Alexa, pero la conocemos desde niños, prácticamente desde que usábamos pañales (excepto Draco que la conoció después de entrar a la academia) y eso crea un lazo. Tal vez no sea nuestra gran amiga, y prefiramos evitarla si es posible, pero eso o quiere decir que no la ayudarías si fuera necesario o algo así.

-Bueno, eso con todas las personas ¿no?-seguí yo-si alguien está en problemas es nuestro deber ayudar, aunque sea un desconocido.

-Tal vez no fue el mejor ejemplo-terció Draco-miren… lo que pasa es que nuestra relación con ella ha llegado a un punto utópico. O muerto si así lo prefieren. Nos cae mal, pero tenemos tanto en común que es imposible cortar relación con ella. En primera es la hermana de uno de nuestros mejores amigos. En segunda, ella es bien recibida y apreciada por nuestras familias. Y en tercera porque hemos compartido demasiadas experiencias, unas malas y otras peores, pero también unas cuantas buenas. Y curiosamente, ya sea por causa del destino, o de Dios, o que quien prefieran, en las situaciones más difíciles siempre hemos estado juntos.-concluyó.

-Es más, creo que lo único donde no ha estado presente fue en lo de hace un mes-lo apoyó Ginny, haciendo referencia a los que sucedió en la fiesta de Halloween.

-Ya me confundí-dijo Luna-¿la estás defendiendo o la están echando a los leones? Porque pareciera que primero la atacan y después ustedes mismos la defienden.

-¿Ves lo que te decimos? Es inevitable, todo lo relacionado a ella es como un círculo vicioso-le contestó Ron

-Primero decimos como es…-siguió Draco

-Pero luego la conciencia ataca y nos sentimos en la obligación de defenderla, de nosotros mismos.

-¿A donde se fue Harry?-pregunto Dianne. Hasta que no dijo eso no caí en cuenta que no estaba con nosotros.

-Normalmente se va en cuanto empezamos a hablar de su hermana-contesto Ron-no le gusta que la insultemos (lo entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustaría que mis amigos hablaran así de Ginny). Para evitar enojarse con nosotros normalmente se retira a otra habitación porque entiende que no es posible dejar de hablar de ella una vez que hincamos.

-Voy a buscarlo-dije y subí por las escaleras buscando el cuarto de Harry. Aún en el piso de arriba se podía oír la plática de los chicos.

El piso superior de la casa contaba con tres cuarto-habitación, un estudio y un baño. Había olvidado que Ginny vive sola en la casa de al lado, por lo que los tres cuartos debían ser de Harry, Ron y Draco. En todos ellos había cajas, señal evidente de la mudanza, pero aún así pude adivinar de quien habitaba en cada uno. El de Harry era el último y tenía la puerta abierta. Cuando me disponía a entrar, vi que al parecer estaba guardando portarretratos. Y se había quedando observando uno. Me recargue en el marco de la puerta y toque.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dije. Harry se dio la vuelta y me sonrió

-Claro-dijo y después siguió observando la foto-¿Qué, ya te convencieron de que mi hermana es la pero chica del mundo?

-No

-Que bueno, porque no lo es.

-Eres su hermano, aunque lo fuera tendrías que defenderla-le digo

-¿Quieres conocerla?-me dice y me pasa el portarretratos que ha estado viendo.

Me sorprendo. En el, se la foto de una chica increíblemente bella, bella natural pues no tiene maquillaje. Esta en una azotea y se ve que fue una foto improvisada. Viste una sencilla blusa blanca con detalles azules, tiene unos pequeños aretes dorados y su cabello castaño está sujeto en una improvisada coleta. Es blanca, con las mejillas y los labios rosados. Sus facciones finas y delicadas. También luce una sonrisa amigable que le da un aire de inocencia. Sin embargo lo que más resalta son sus ojos, de un azul cielo menorquín.

-Esa se la tome hace dos años, en la azotea de su casa-me explica Harry-un día de vacaciones de verano que fui a visitarlas.

-¿Visitarlas?

-A ella y a su madre, Lauren-me contesta y me pasa otra foto-está es más reciente. La que está a su lado es Lauren.

En esta se ven a dos mujeres sonriendo. Alexa se ve un poco mayor y ahora tiene el cabello suelto, un poco más largo y fleco. La mujer que está a su lado aparenta como mucho unos treinta y cinco años de edad, tiene el cabello del mismo tono que su hija, excepto que el suyo es ondulado mientras que el de Alexa es liso. Se le ve muy alegre y su sonrisa está compuesta por unos dientes blancos y alineados. Sus ojos también son azules e igual de llamativos que los de Alexa.

-Son hermosas-dije

-Es por eso que son modelos-me contesto

-Con razón, ya se me hacía que en esta última foto estaban muy bien arregladas-dije y me reí.

-Esa foto la tome yo en el vestíbulo de su casa-me dijo y se rió aun más fuerte que yo-si vieras una donde realmente están posando para una foto profesional casi no las reconocerías-dijo y se siguió riendo pero empezó a buscar otra foto.

-Mira, aquí tengo una de una entrevista que le hicieron a Lauren cuando Alexa empezó a ganar fama-me dio otra foto.

Obra decir que sí estaban muy diferentes. Y la vez muy iguales. Eran las mismas personas de eso no había duda pero, era como si las hubieran pasado por un filtro y ahora se vieran el doble bonitas. Le regrese la foto a Harry, me recorvaba demasiado a la relación que nosotras teníamos con nuestra madre. Y es que se veían tan contentas, tan felices la una con la otra. Y tan bellas. No pude evitar sentir algo de celos.

-De verdad se ven muy bien-le dije a Harry-sus ojos son tan llamativos.

-Eso nos da gracia ¿sabes? Que tanto Alexa como yo hayamos heredado los ojos de nuestras respectivazas madres.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu padre que color tenia los ojos?

-Cafés-dijo y se rió como si hubiera contado un chiste buenísimo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo los ojos cafés?-le dijo un poco ofendida ya que yo tenia los ojos de ese color.

-Nada-me contesto abrazándome y dándome un ligero beso-lo que pasa es que mi papá siempre bromeaba diciendo que desde antes de nacer ya éramos convenencieros pues escogimos los ojos azules y verdes de nuestras mamás y rechazamos sus "preciosísimos" ojos color chocolate. Y Alexa y yo siempre le respondíamos que preferíamos los zafiros y las esmeraldas al chocolate.

-¡Oye!-digo

-Aunque ahora creo que cambie de opinión-me dice

/**/

-¡Ahh!-grita Mione desde el lugar de copiloto, mientras saltamos un bache- ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir he?

-En el mismo lugar que tu genio.-le digo mientras intento que el jeep no salte tanto-no es mi culpa que esta camino no este pavimentado.

-Chicas ¿están seguras que siguieron bien las instrucciones?-pregunta Di desde atrás

-¡Si!-le respondemos mi gemela y yo. Hubiéramos sido más amables si Dianne no estuviera peor que _Burro _en _Sheck II. _Esa era, sin mentir, como la cincuentava vez que preguntaba lo mismo.

-A ver de nuevo, chicas, mejor saquen el mapa-nos siguió insistiendo.

-¡Que no!-le respondimos.

-Desde que salimos de la casa no avanzamos ni un kilómetro sin revisar el mapa Di…

-Llegamos a la carretera indicada…

-Al camino indicado…

-Y vimos la señalización que los confirmaba.

-Ahora vamos por ese mismo camino…

-Y no hay posibles desvíos…

-¡Estamos en la ruta correcta!

-Lo siento chicas, pero me parece que ya llevamos mucho tiempo saltando de arriba abajo en esta jeep y según sé, los chicos dijeron que la casa estaba a pocos minutos siguiendo el camino.-siguió mi hermana mayor.

-¡Ya lo sabemos!-le volvimos a contestar.

-¡Y seguramente está a pocos minutos si conduce alguien que realmente sabe lo que hace y no Luna!-dice Mione

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!-le digo mientras sigo intentando controlar al jeep-¡Todo terreno! ¡Pamplinas! ¡Voy a demandarlos!

El jeep dejo de avanzar. Mione y yo nos miramos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Había una gran roca, luego un gran agujero y los humanos tenemos un punto ciego.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-pregunto Di

-¿Que les parece si mejor caminamos desde aquí?-les digo a mis hermanas

-¡Luna!-me dicen las dos.

-OK. A ver lo intento-y sabe Dios que fue lo que hice pero logre que el jeep saliera del agujero en donde lo había metido.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?-dijo Di

-52-dijo Mione

-53, más bien-dije

-¿Están contando las veces que digo "ya vamos a llegar"?

-54-contestamos mi gemela y yo.

Es que verdaderamente estamos ansiosas por llegar. Después de mucho insistir los muchachos soltaron por fin la dirección de "La Madriguera". Y en cuento la tuvimos en nuestras manos (o mejor dicho, anotada en la agenda de Mione) salimos disparadas para allá. Hacia dos semanas que no los veíamos. Ya estábamos en diciembre. Y para que nuestro padre no sospechara, Ginny nos echo una manita. Le dijimos a nuestro progenitor que íbamos a pasar un fin de semana en casa de nuestra amiga. Claro sin mencionar que su hermano y sus amigos también estarían ahí.

Nunca habíamos ido a su casa, pero desde hacía ya mucho tiempo habíamos querido conocerla (incluso desde antes de que llegaron los agentes), solo que siempre nos dio pena pedírselo. Esperábamos que ella nos invitara algún día. Y aunque ahora fue Ron el que nos invito nuestra amiga también se mostró feliz de que viniéramos, diciéndonos que nos quedaríamos en su habitación, que podríamos desvelarnos haciendo infinidad de cosas y que (si el clima nos lo permitía) podrías comer en el jardín que, según palabras de todos, era precioso.

Pero como mi padre es igual que todos los padres, en cuanto le dijimos, hablo a la madriguera para saber si habría un "adulto responsable" con nosotras. Ginny, por suerte ya había hablado con su madre para que nos pudiéramos quedar ahí. Y la señora Weasley fue un amor y nos dijo que estaría encantada de recibirnos porque mientras más jóvenes hubieran en su casa mejor. Así que mi padre se quedo bastante tranquilo y Ginny salio pitando rumbo a su casa para arreglar su habitación y por eso no venía con nosotras en el jeep.

-Eso es una chimenea ¿no?-dijo Mione señalando hacia enfrente

-¡Si, por fin ya llegamos!-le digo y aumento un poco más la velocidad.

-¿Por fin ya vamos a llegar?-dijo Dianne desde atrás

-55 y ¡si!-contestamos

Cuando la Madriguera por fin emergió en su totalidad, Hermione y yo nos quedamos asombradas. Realmente parecía una madriguera. Hecha sin ton ni son, agregando habitaciones por aquí y por allá provocando que tuviera varios pisos de alto y pareciera tan retorcida que era un milagro el que se mantuviera en pie. Para darle el toque final había cuatro chimeneas coronando el techo. Tuve que detener el jeep para poderla apreciar mejor.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Dianne

-Que nunca habíamos visto algo igual-le contesto Mione y le describió nuestra visión

Mientras que comentábamos la visión de la casa un ruido proveniente de la ventana del copiloto nos sobresalto provocando que las tres saltáramos en nuestros asientos. Volteamos y la visión de Ginny nos arranco una sonrisa. Mione bajo el vidrio.

-Lo siento ¿las asuste?

-No que va. Lo que pasa es que nos sentimos chapulines y nos pusimos a brincar-le conteste. Todas reímos.

-¿Que les paso? Las esperábamos desde hace una hora.

-Pregúntale a Luna-contestaron mis hermanas

-¡Que no fue mi culpa!

-¿Te fuiste al hoyo verdad?-dijo Ginny y se río-siempre le decimos a mi papá que lo debería de tapar, quitar la roca o por lo menos poner una señalización pero en ese sentido es igual que nosotros, según mamá, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Ese hoya lleva cinco años ahí y siempre que alguien viene a visitarnos que queda atorado.

-¿Y si ya sabían donde podías estar porque no salieron a ver?-le dijo Mione. Ginny se río aún más fuerte.

-Porque normalmente las personas se bajan del auto y caminas hasta la casa para que los ayudemos.

-Ya ven-les dije

-Sube-le dijo Di y le abrió la puerta para que entrara y recorriéramos lo poco que faltaba para llegar.

-Este ¿chicas?-dijo Ginny

-¿Si?-contestamos todas

-¿Se acuerdan de sus deseos de conocer a Alexa?

-Si ¿por?-le dijo Hermione

-Pues al parecer tiene un hada de los deseos y yo tengo allá arriba a alguien que no me quiere porque, Alexa acabó con su campaña antes de lo previsto y ya esta aquí.

-Valla, así que por fin conoceremos a la _famosa _Alexa ¿cierto?-contestamos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Holaaaaaaaaa!

¿Cómo están todos de aquel lado de la pantalla? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí les traigo este cap recién salido del horno, o mejor dicho de mi teclado. Gracias a todos por sus bueno deseos para mi examen de física, lástima que no lo pase y me fui a segunda vuelta. ¡Pero sus deseos surgieron efecto con el de historia que pase con 9 =)!

Ahora una duda existencial que supongo algunos de ustedes tendrán:

Aliathna ¿Por qué estás traumada con las hermanas y a todos les quieres poner una?

Bueno es simple. Originalmente en mi historia solo existía una: Dianne. Pero cuando pedí perfiles para los nuevos personajes (porque debo decirles que ya tenía el final y solo faltaban 2 o 3 caps mas) llego **Aky_Potter_Granger** con la maravillosa idea de un personaje llamada Alexa Potter. Cuando leí su descripción se me hizo muy parecida a la idea que se da al principio de la gemelas pero como verán ellas en realidad no son así. Entonces me a mi misma "mi misma ¿Por qué no hacer un personaje que de verdad sea así?" y entonces llego la señorita inspiración más fuerte que nunca y concebí una nueva idea, una nueva, situación y, aunque el final sigue intacto, otra manera de llegar a el. Así que espero que la historia les sigua gustando y no la abandonen por que la misma está totalmente fuera del mundo de JK y los personajes estén fuertemente OoC (fuera de carácter).

Ok ¿Qué más les iba a decir? ASÍ si quieren ver las fotos descritas ya están colgadas en mi blog: aliathnagranger. blogspot. com

¿Qué más? Mmm… ¡a ya! También espero que les haya gustado el nuevo banner que hice con "los Hermanos Potter" y que ya anexe a la como portada. También les digo que si alguien tiene más experiencia con el photoshop y quiere hacer una imagen, háganla, envíamela y si me gusta la cuelgo también. Mi correo está en mi perfil.

Ahora si, sin más por el momento Kisses, Aliathna.


	14. Divide y vencerás

Disclaimer: ¿¡Otra vez! Ya como va… Todo esto es propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo Dianne y Alexa son totalmente mías.

Cap 14 "Divide y vencerás"

_-Valla, así que por fin conoceremos a la famosa Alexa ¿cierto?-contestamos_

Y si lo bien ya íbamos con una ligera idea de lo que nos podríamos encontrar, nada nos preparo para lo que viviríamos a continuación. ¿Egocéntrica, vanidosa y superficial? ¡Hay ajá!

Llegamos a la entra de "La Madriguera" y mientras Ginny nos ayudaba a sacar nuestras cosas (que no eran muchas realmente, después de todo, solo nos quedaríamos un fin de semana) la Sra. Weasley salió a recibirnos. Era una mujer de estatura baja, un tanto regordeta y con una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenidas, chicas!-nos dijo mientras abrazaba a cada una-Es un placer tenerlas aquí.

-Muchas gracias, Sra. Weasley-le contestamos

-¡Oh queridas, mi Ginny me a platicado tanto de ustedes que ya siento que las conozco!-continua y señala a Luna- tu debes ser Hermione -luego me señala a mi- tu Luna -por último señala a Dianne- y tu Dianne ¿cierto?

Luna y yo nos miramos por un instante y luego cambiamos de lugar.

-Una de tres, mamá-le dice Ginny.

-Pero así ya estamos bien-le digo. La señora nos observa y comprende.

-¡Ah, ya! Ojos cafés, Hermione. Ojos azules, Luna-asentimos y ella ríe.

-Tiene una casa preciosa-dijo Luna dando un paso atrás para poder observar mejor la construcción- un tanto extraña, pero hermosa-termino ¡Luna y sus comentarios! La señora no supo si sentirse alagada u ofendida, pero le vio el dalo bueno y termino sonriéndole a Luna.

-Ginny, querida ¿Por qué no le muestras a tus invitadas donde dormirán? Yo mientras iré llamando a los chicos para que vengan a comer.

-Si mamá-le contestó su hija y nos dirigió rápidamente al interior de la casa.

-¿Tus invitadas?-dijo Dianne mientras subíamos por unas escalera. Al parecer la habitación de Ginny quedaba en el segundo nivel.

-Si, bueno…-Ginny se puso un poco colorada- mamá no sabe que ustedes son mis cuñadas.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Hay, bueno! ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Ser tratadas como las adorables amigas de la hija consentida o como las "mujeres terribles" que posiblemente se robaran a los "hijos pródigos" del hogar?-la repuesta de Ginny hizo que todas estalláramos en carcajadas.

-Cálmate dramática-le dijo Luna

-Por favor, dime que tu madre no es extremadamente celosa-le dije

-No lo es-me contesto-simplemente es… bueno, es una madre.

Mis hermanas y yo asentimos en muestra de comprensión. ¿Quién no entiendo eso de "¡con mis hija/os no te metas!", síndrome que al parecer tienen todos los padres/madres de este mundo? Mi padre es un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Oye ¿Cómo que cuñadas?-le preguntó Luna a continuación-que yo sepa, de las tres yo soy tu única cuñada.

-Se podría decir que Hermione también lo es-le contesto Ginny.

-¡A caray! Y como diría no se quién ¿y yo por que?-dije

-Pues porque Harry es tan mi hermano como Ron, Fred o George-dijo mi nueva "cuñada"- lo conozco desde que nací y he vivido más de la mitad de mi vida con él, porque de pequeño no salía de esta casa, a veces lo siento mas mi hermano que Ron.-hizo una pausa y se paro frente a una puerta-aquí es, entren.

-¡Wow!-dijo Luna- ¡que linda habitación tienes!

De verdad era linda. La habitación debía medir algo así como 4 m. x 3m., estaba decorada en colores rosa pastel y blanco. Al fondo había una pequeña tarima donde estaban su computadora y unos cuantos libros. El ropero se localizaba al lado de esta y ocupada el resto de esa pared. Pero lo que más me gusto fue el ventanal que abarca casi en su totalidad una pared y daba directamente al jardín. También había una cama que combinaba perfectamente con el resto de la habitación y dos literas colocadas improvisadamente a un lado. Seguramente cuando estaba únicamente la cama de Ginny la habitación debía ser de lo más amplia y cómoda, pero ahora con cuatro camas extra apenas si podíamos pasar. Sin embargo la habitación conservaba el atractivo visual.

-Pasa con cuidado Dianne-le digo a mi hermana que ingresa en ese momento a la habitación-cuidado con la cama no te vallas a…

-¡auch!

-…pegar-completo mi oración.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Ginny y Luna y se acercan a ella.

-Si… fue suave el golpe-contesta Di.

-Es que la cama te quería conocer-intenta bromear Ginny

-¡Hola cama! ¿Cómo estás? Yo soy Dianne, por favor no intentes matarme cuando duerma ¿si? Que si lo haces no podré dar una "declaración visual"-sigue mi hermana logrando risas por parte de todas.

-Que bueno que estás limando asperezas desde ahora con la cama Dianne, porque ahí vas a dormir tu-dijo Ginny-nosotras, junto con Alexa, dormiremos en la literas.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma, Gin, ¿donde esta la _famosa_ Alexa?-digo-¿no se suponía que ya estaba en tu casa?

-Y ya está aquí, pero debe de andar en el jardín trasero con los muchachos-me responde y se acerca al ventanal para abrir las cortinas-si, miren, efectivamente está ahí.

Nos asomamos y le empezamos a narrar a Dianne todo lo que veíamos.

-¿Como es?-pregunto ella.

-Como te la describí antes-le respondí-terriblemente bonita.

-¡Valla que lo es!-siguió Luna

-Y eso que no la han visto modelando-terció Ginny.

-¿A si que aparte de todo es modelo? ¡Esto cada vez se pone mejor!-completo Dianne-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada-dije-solo están sentados platicando y riéndose. Ella está en… no sé una especie de columpio.

-Es un columpio improvisado que tenemos desde que nació Bill-explicó Ginny-se ha reventado no se cuantas veces, pero es tan divertido jugar en el que cada que podemos lo colgamos.

Mis hermanas y yo sonreímos. Si alguien sabía de columpios, éramos nosotras. Recordando el susto que les dimos a los chicos la vez que salimos "de paseo" comenzamos a reírnos.

-Esta vestida con un vestido rojo-comienza a describir Luna pues sabíamos que esa sería la siguiente pregunta de mi hermana-hermoso y fino, pero sin dejar de ser apropiado para estar en el campo. Lleva al cabello castaño largo, por debajo de los hombros y con ondas. Sus zapatos son unas ballerinas, también rojas, con poco tacón.

-¿Qué les parece si dejamos todo este suspenso y bajamos para que la conozcan?-opina Ginny.

Todas asentimos y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta cuando Dianne pregunta:

-Oye ¿pero no tu mamá dijo que ya iba a llamar a los chicos para comer?

-Si, pero cuando dice eso es porque la comida estará lista dentro de media hora, más o menos-dice sonriendo-por cierto, como comprenderán si mi mamá no sabe que ustedes son "mis cuñadas" es obvio que tampoco Alexa, así que traten de no ser muy _efusivas_ con los chicos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-decimos Luna y yo al mismo tiempo- pero sabrán la razón ¿cierto?

-Si, de hecho ellos fueron los de la idea-contesta Ginny-ya saben, para evitar "ciertas incomodidades", sobre todo para ti Mione. Porque si de por si Alexa es un poco pesada, cuando se pone en su plan de "hermana celosa"…

-¡Por lo menos tenemos una cuñada de nuestra parte!-le digo abrazándola.

-Veamos que tal _mala_ es-dice Luna y comienza a bajar las escaleras tras nosotras con Dianne del brazo.

-Pues digan lo que digan, yo opino que no debe ser tan mala como a pintan-tercia Dianne.

Por fin llegamos al jardín trasero y Ginny llama la atención de los ahí presentes.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Miren quienes llegaron al fin!-grita y todos se paran para venir a saludarnos.

-¡Mione! ¡Luna! ¡Dianne!-dicen al mismo tiempo. Se acercan y nos abrazan, eso si, como si solamente fuéramos buenos amigos. Nos da un poco de pena no poder "saludarnos" como Dios manda pero si queremos una estancia lo más tranquila posible ahí, es mejor así. Ya más tarde nos presentaríamos formalmente como las "nueras" de la Sra. Weasley.

-Chicas-habla Harry-les quiero presentar a mi hermana, Alexa.

Ella se incorporo del columpio, donde había permanecido sentada, se acerca a nosotras y nos mira de arriba abajo. De cerca es aún más bonita y un tanto intimidante, más por la seguridad que irradiaba de si mima que por ninguna otra cosa. Miro de reojo a mis hermanas y veo la cara que debo de tener yo también en este momento_. ¡Por lo menos no nos puede criticar por lo que vestimos!_ pienso. Yo llevo un lindo vestido color salmón con toques en negro. Luna un vestido verde botella con encaje blanco y Dianne unos leggings negros con un blusón multicolor. La verdad es que nos vemos bastante bien. Después de vernos detenidamente por unos segundos sonríe y dice:

-Hola

/**/

-Hola… ustedes deben ser las amigas de Ginny ¿cierto?

Eso fue lo que dijo luego de observarnos por unos segundos. ¡Hermione no exageraba cuando nos la describió! Alexa es verdaderamente linda. Los que pareciera si exageraron fueron todos los demás pues el tono en el que hablo no era el típico de una chica que se cree superior a todos los demás, por el contrario se podría decir que fue casi amistoso.

-Así es-dice Dianne-yo soy Dianne, la hermana mayor y ellas son Hermione y Luna.

-Yo soy Hermione-dice mi hermana al ver que se nos queda viendo tratando de adivinar quién es quién.

-Y yo Luna.

-Un placer-contesta y nos saluda de beso- debo decir que he oído hablar mucho sobre ustedes.

-Nosotras también hemos oído un par de cosas sobre ti-le dice Hermione un tanto contrariada. Alexa no ha dejado de sonreír y sigue hablando con el mismo tono que ahora si puedo calificar de "amistoso".

-Mejor ni pregunto que cosas, porque estos chicos se dedican ha crearme mala fama-dice y le da un ligero codazo a Ron.

-Crea fama y échate a dormir-susurra Draco a nadie en particular pero todos lo oímos perfectamente.

-Mira quién lo dice, _Dragón_-le contesta en el mismo tono y ¡Oh por Dios! Ya sabemos de por que su fama. Tanto el tono como la expresión de la cara le cambio. Inmediatamente algo nos dijo que más os valía tener cuidado con esta chica. Por el tono en el que hablo se ve que es la clase de chica que no se anda con rodeos, pero Draco debía estar muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción porque la ignoro olímpicamente.

Se volteo hacía nosotras nuevamente y sonrió otra vez.

-¿Ven lo que les digo?-dijo y sin esperar respuesta paso de largo para entrar a la casa.

-¿Tu hermana es así de cambiante siempre?-le digo a Harry, pero no me contesta pues está igual de confundido que nosotras. De hecho todos lo están.

-Eso creo-dice por fin.

-Al parecer la agarraron en sus cinco minutos de tranquilidad-empieza Ron-no se las comió vivas, como acostumbra.

-¡Te estoy oyendo, comadreja!-se oye desde dentro de la casa y todo pegamos un ligero brinco.

-¿Ahora tiene oído biónico?-vuelve a hablar Ron, pero nadie le contesta.

-Será mejor que entremos-dice Ginny y todos la seguimos adentro.

Dentro estaba la mamá de Ginny yendo y viniendo con ollas de comida, cubiertos, un mantel, servilletas de tela y un montón de cosas más.

-Ron, Harry, Draco, ¿podrían ayudarme a sacar la mesa y sillas al jardín por favor? Con todos nosotros aquí no cabremos en el comedor-dice

-Claro-responden los chicos.

-Ustedes chicas, vallan a lavarse las manos y después me ayudan a sacar todos los platos y cubiertos ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mamá-dice Ginny.

-Por supuesto señora Weasley-decimos mies hermanas y yo.

-¡Ah y llamen a Alexa, que acaba de subir, por favor!-nos dice cuando ya estamos subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Todas van a dormir en el mismo cuarto?-se oye la voz de Draco desde abajo.

-Eso parece-le contesta Ron

-¿Qué tu mamá no ha oído eso de "mujeres juntas, ¡ni difuntas!"?-vuelve a decir Draco

-Al parecer no-tercia Harry, pero ya no pudimos oír que más dicen porque en ese momento salieron al jardín y nosotras seguimos subiendo.

-¿En serio no cabremos en el comedor?-le dice Dianne a Ginny.

-Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que a mi mamá le encanta comer en el jardín y con cualquier pretexto nos saca aunque…como mi papá y mis hermanos están a punto de llevar, no se, tal vez verdaderamente no cabremos en el comedor-termina

-¿Tus hermanos?-dicen Mione y Di

-¿Tu papá?-digo

-Si, pero no todos, solo los gemelos-les contesta Gin-y si, mi papá ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?-termina volteándome a ver

-Nada, solo que creo que me esta dando un síndrome de "corre por tu vida" al saber que voy a conocer a la mitad de la familia de mi novio el día de hoy, incluyendo a mis…- le contesto.

-¡Chist, Luna!-Mione me tapa la boca y señala con la cabeza hacia arriba. Arqueo las cejas pero inmediatamente veo el por que de la reacción de mi gemelas. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la habitación de Ginny y que en la parte de arriba de una de las literas estaba tumbada Alexa.

-Tenemos suerte-susurro quitándome las manos de mi hermana y señalando los audífonos que "su cuñadita" tiene en los oídos.

Ginny se ríe y Dianne pregunta:

-¿Que pasa?-le contestamos rápidamente y ella también ríe.

-¡Alexa!-la llama Ginny y le sacude un poco el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-responde abriendo los ojos y quitándose los audífonos.

-Mamá dice que ya bajes a comer.- le dice. Alexa se incorpora rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento se baja de un salto de la litera.

Nos lavamos las manos (terminamos un poco mojadas pues éramos cinco en un solo lavabo) y cuando bajamos ya estaban ahí el Sr. Weasley y dos sonrientes gemelos.

-¡Hola papá, hola Gred, hola Feorge!-loa saludo Gin

-Hola, mi niña.

-Ja-ja ¡que graciosa, Ginevra!-le contestaron los gemelos.

-Quijote, Sancho panza-los saludo Alexa.

-Niñita diabólica que nos quiere sacar canas verdes-le dijo uno

-_Modelo_ del mal-le dijo el otro.

Aunque el tono con el que hablaron no fue ni siquiera cordial y las miradas que se echaron abrían asustado al más valiente, después de un segundo los tres rieron y Alexa abrazó a cada uno como bueno amigos. Definitivamente entendía cada vez menos a esta chica.

-¿Y que tenemos aquí?-dijo un gemelo viéndonos.

-Al parecer a tres especímenes sacados del planeta _fashion_-le contesto su hermano

-Ellas son, Luna, Hermione y Dianne-nos presento Ginny

-Un placer señoritas-dijeron al mismo tiempo con tono gracioso y fingiendo hacer una reverencia.

-Igualmente-contestamos Mione y yo al mismo tiempo y Dianne unos segundo después.

-¡Mira hermano, las gemelas hablan al mismo tiempo, igual que nosotros!-dijeron los gemelos a la par.

-No hablamos al mismo tiempo-contestamos mi hermana y yo.

-Si claro, se nota-respondieron otra vez juntos.

-¡Es cierto!-contestamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre que conocíamos a alguien nos pasaba esto?

-Ya, a ver ¿que tal si ponemos número?-propuso Dianne- Hermione uno, porque nació primero y Luna dos, porque llego dos minutos después a este mundo.

-Yo soy uno-dijo un gemelo

-No, no, no, de los dos yo soy el que merece el uno-le respondió el otro

-¿Uno? Querrás decir dos ¿no?

-¿Yo dos? No mejor…

-¡Fred, George! Ya basta ok-los interrumpió su hermana menor- todos tenemos que salir ya a comer.

La comida que preparo la señora Weasley fue deliciosa y transcurrió tranquila entre anécdotas de toda clase. De mi gemela y mías, contadas por Dianne; de cuando todos los hermanos Weasley eran pequeños, contadas por sus padres; de Harry, Ron y Draco contadas por ellos mismos; de nostras tres, también contadas por nosotras y un par donde aparecían todos los presentes (Ron, Ginny, Harry, Alexa, Draco, Fred y George) junto con los demás hermanos que todavía no conocíamos contadas por todos. Hace mucho que tenía una comida así, porque aunque mi familia también es muy grande, hace mucho que nos reunimos.

-¿Así que ustedes también son mucho primos?-dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-Primas-contesto Dianne- somos 14 en total, y solo tenemos un primo varón.

-¡Wow!-dijo un gemelo- bendito entre las mujeres.

Todos reímos ante el comentario y Dianne siguió contando.

-Pues no se si bendito o maldito, porque de pequeño se la pasaba aburridísimo entre puras niñas. Y aunque era buena onda y se integraba a nuestros juegos después de un rato se hartaba de ser "el príncipe valiente", sobre todo con tantas "princesas" a la cuales salvar. Le fue un poco mejor cuando crecimos y empezamos a llevar a nuestros novios-todos se volvieron a reír.

-Hablas como si todos tuvieran la misma edad-dijo el otro gemelo.

-Es que así es-continuo narrando ahora Hermione- parece que las hermanas y hermanos de nuestros padres hicieron una competencia por ver quien tenía primero a sus hijos y ahora todos nuestros primos (incluidas nosotras) tenemos entre 15 y 20 años.

-Pobre Antony-dije-él fue el primero, y después de él, con cada embarazo se esperaba un nuevo varón, pero no, puras mujeres. Ni siquiera cuando su mamá se volvió a embarazar, pues nació mi prima Kim.

-¿Hay mas gemelas en su familia?-pregunto Alexa, aunque con cara de estar pensando en otra cosa.

-De hecho si-contesto Mione-hay tres pares más.

-¡¿Tres!-dijeron todos. Definitivamente no era común que hubiera tantos gemelos en una sola familia.

-Si, Emma y Elizabeth junto Camil y Claire, todas hijas de una hermana de mi mamá-dije

-Y además Mei y Aglahe, hijas de la hermana de mi papá-continuo Dianne.

-Ya es genético en nuestra familia-continuo Mione.

-Pero lo más interesante, es que a pesar de ser gemelas, no podrían encontrar personas más diferentes entre sí-dije- cada una tiene una manera muy especial de resaltar su "individualidad" por así decirlo.

Y así siguió la comida, entre datos curiosos de nuestras primas, con las bromas de los gemelos (al parecer Fred y George eran los encargados de entretener a la familia) y con miradas, esperemos que discretas, entre Ron y yo. Al final mis hermanas y yo estábamos encantadas, por todo. Lo bueno fue que al parecer ellos también.

-Bueno-empezó un gemelo, al que ya había identificado como George-y ahora ¿que les parece si jugamos futbol? Ya saben para bajar toda esta comida.

-¿Qué?-le contesto su hermano-¿temes engordar más?

-¡Oh cállate!-dijo George.

Todos subimos a cambiarnos por algo un poco más abrigador pues para jugar había que salir del jardín de "La madriguera" y por lo tanto salir de la protección de plexiglás que lo bordeaba por todas partes y evitaba que entrara el frió, después de todo, estábamos en pleno invierno.

Las chicas subimos a la habitación de Ginny y comenzamos a sacar jeans (por suerte lo habíamos traído) y un par de suéteres gruesos. Alexa sin embargo dijo que ella no tenía muchas ganas de salir a jugar y le predio permiso a Ginny para usar su computadora.

-Seguro, Alexa, ¿pero estás segura que prefieres quedarte aquí encerrada en vez de salir y jugar con todos?-le dijo Ginny mientras Alexa ya prendía el aparato.

-Si, segura, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.-dijo con un tono que no admitía excusas.

Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros y todas nos dispusimos a salir de nuevo.

-¡Hermione!-la llamo Alexa

-¿Si?_-_

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-Hermione no respondió de inmediato, más bien puso una cara de duda total.

-Será solo un momento-le insistió Alexa.

-Si claro, supongo-dijo y entro de nuevo a la habitación.

Para esto Alexa ya había bajado de la tarima donde estaba la computadora y se acerco cerrando la puerta para evitar así que tanto Ginny, como mi hermana mayor nos enteráramos de algo.

-¿Debería temer por mi hermana?-le dije a Ginny.

-No creo-contesto no muy convencida- pero por si acaso mejor nos quedamos cerca.

/**/

Ok. Lo confieso, cuando Alexa me llamo no supe que hacer. Pero al verla tan tranquila y decidida algo me dijo que era mejor hacerle caso y hablar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Alexa?-le dijo después de que esta hubiera cerrado la puerta.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo te pregunto, _Mione_-me respondió en ese tono tan tranquilo y en apariencia sereno que ya comenzaba a darme miedo.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Qué de que hablo? Fácil, ¿Qué pretenden con ese jueguito de "somos las amigas de Ginny"?-sobra decir que me quede sin habla.-Mira, no se a quién pretenden engañar pero es obvio que conmigo su _mentirita_ no surgió efecto. ¿De verdad creyeron que lograrían algo diciendo eso? Conozco a mi hermano y a Ron como la palma de mi mano así que yo solo te voy a decir una cosa.

Me quede en silencio mientras esperaba que continuara hablando.

-Tú y yo, nos la vamos a llevar tranquila, pero nada mas tu o tu hermana le hacen algo a mi hermano o a Ron y se las verán conmigo ¿entendido?

-¿Que no se supone que tendría que ser mi hermano el que le dijera eso a Harry y no tu a mi?

-Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, pero como yo no me trago el cuento de que un par de niñas caprichosas como ustedes se hayan enamorado de alguien como Harry o Ron, yo te lo digo a ti.

-¿Por qué no puedes creer que...?

-¡Por como son ustedes! ¿De verdad crees que mi hermano no me ha contado todo sobre ti? ¡Por Dios! Si apenas te conoció me empezó a contar quien eras y quienes eran tus hermanas. Y de dejo contar una oreja si Harry y Ron no son solo su nuevo capricho.

-Te equivocas. Ellos no son un capricho, nosotras de verdad…

-No gastes saliva, querida, que digas lo que digas no me convencerás.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que yo se algo que seguramente ni tu ni tu hermana le han dicho a Harry o Ron y cuando se sepa los desmorona.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabrás.

Y dicho esto simplemente me dio la espalda y volvió a la computadora. No se que fue mas aterrador, si lo que dijo o como lo dijo. Por la supuesta información que tenía ni me preocupaba, ese era un truco muy viejo que yo conocía a la perfección, lo más seguro es que no supiera nada y esperaba que yo misma encontrara algo que me pusiera a temblar. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con mis hermanas y Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?-empezaron a preguntar.

-Nada, solo que sabe de lo mío con Harry y de lo de Luna con Ron.

-¿Cómo se entero?-dijo Luna con los ojos como platos

-Al parecer Harry le contó.

-¿Y no te amenazo con decírselo a mi mamá o a tu papá o algo?

-No, solo se dio por enterada.

-¡Que raro!-dijo Ginny. Ni para que decirles el resto de la conversación. O valía la pena preocuparlas por nada.-Bueno que ¿bajamos?

Todas asentimos y nos pusimos nuevamente en marcha.

Apenas empezábamos a formar los equipos cuando vimos que Alexa se acercaba por el camino.

-¡Pero miren quién apareció!-grito George-¿no que preferías quedarte encerrada con tu querida amiga la computadora?

-¡Cállate pelirrojo!-le respondió-lo que pasa es que lo que necesitaba saber surgió más rápido de lo que pensé.

-Bueno pues como somos diez va a ser cinco contra cinco-dijo Fred

-Nueve-lo corrigió Dianne-yo no puedo jugar, por razones obvias.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Lo cierto es que no habíamos pensado en eso, Dianne era tan alegre, vivaz, positiva y minimizaba tanto su problema que a veces incluso lográbamos olvidarlo.

-No veo el problema-dijo Alexa y todos volteamos a verla con la boca abierta- serán cuatro contra cuatro, porque yo tampoco pienso jugar. ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos sentamos fuera del campo para evitar los balonazos, Dianne?

-Claro, es muy buena idea-dijo y trato de acercarse a donde oía la voz de Alexa pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando esta la tomo de la mano y juntas fueron a sentarse junto al tronco de un árbol cercano.

-Son esos actos los que me hacen dudar acerca de cómo es Alexa en verdad ¿saben?-dijo Draco.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos comprendimos a la perfección a que se refería.

/**/

Pov. Dianne

Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada. Era lo que decía mi madre. Por suerte, o desgracia, para mi es imposible juzgarlos de ese modo. Yo juzgo a las personas por lo que son, por lo que hacen y no por como lucen. Y en ese momento me quedo claro que Alexa no era para nada como decían. Igual que con mis hermanas. Lo único que no se, es por que los demás la tratan así. Se supone que son su familia ¿no? Entonces deberían apoyarla y no menospreciarla, como se nota, desde que tienen uso de razón.

-¿Quieres que te narre el partido?-oigo que me dice.

-No gracias, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el futbol-le respondo.

-¡Qué bueno! Porque, no le vallas a decir a Harry ¡he!, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta-me rió por el tono de confidencialidad con el que hablo.

-¿Quieres platicar de algo?-le digo

-Seguro ¿de que?

-No se… ¿música?-propongo.

Y di en el clavo porque Alexa podía pasarse horas hablando acerca de música. Resulta que como viaja tanto para hacer distintas campañas, para distraerse en los aviones, camiones, e incluso trenes en los que viaja, se la pasa oyendo horas y hora de música. De todo tipo, desde el más duro _heavy metal _hasta lo más reciente de artistas como LadyGaga. Me encanto platicar así con ella. Por que la verdad también yo, como no existen mucho libros que pueda _leer_ yo también paso horas enteras oyendo música.

-¿Así que acabas de regresar de Madrid?-le digo, de música pasamos a países. Ella conocía un montón, gracias a su trabajo.

-Si y después de las fiestas me voy para Francia, para hacer una campaña de _Lacôme._

-¡Wow! Si que viajas mucho.

-Si, aunque la verdad no sería tan divertido si no supera idiomas.

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

-4, ingles (obviamente), francés, español, italiano y estoy aprendiendo el portugués.

-Me cuesta creer que una chica de tu edad habla tanto idiomas.

-Bueno, cuando desde niña sabes lo que quieres hacer y sabes que necesitas no es tan difícil.

-¿Desde niña sabías lo que querías?

-¡Seguro! Como mi mamá también es modelo lo supe prácticamente desde el vientre materno. Mi mamá modelo incluso cuando estaba embrazada de mí.

En eso al parecer dieron por finalizado el partido ya que empezó a nevar.

-Me caíste súper bien Alexa-le digo. Oigo que se ríe.

-Tú también a mí Dianne-me responde y me ayuda a incorporar.

Juntas empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, en silencio, y yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué todos hablan así de ella?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Holaaaaaaaa!

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Aman u odian a Alexa? ¿Comprendieron el porque del título? ¿De verdad Alexa tendrá una información importante o será u farol como asegura Hermione? ¿Por qué tantos cambios de humor, será bipolar? ¿ya vieron que empezaron a entrar nuevos personajes?¿me van a dejar comentario?¿por qué no dejo de hacer preguntas?

Bueno, ya. Aquí Aliathna reportándose con un nuevo capítulo extralarge. No se pueden quejar 14 páginas ya son algo. Y sobre tantas gemelas... bueno no se extrañen tanto, en mi familia si hay tres pares de gemelos, asi que si es posible jaja. Espero que les haya gustado. Y que dejen sus opiniones en un lindo review.

Ya saben, imágenes del cap. en mi blog

Aliathna granger. blogspot. com

Kisses Aliathna


	15. Momentos

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo que no soy JK Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Capítulo 15 "Momentos"

**NOTA: **WOW! De nuevo, WOW! Me parece increíble lo que una chica como Alexa puede lograr. Que si es bipolar (eso lo dije en broma, por cierto), que si necesita un buen psicólogo, que si es así por el medio en que trabaja, que si solo es celosa para con su hermano, que lo que pretende es destruir a las tres hermanas… en fin. Por eso me pareció justo hacer este capítulo, para que la conozcan un poco más o quizá que salgan aún más confundidos y piensen que la que necesita al psicólogo soy yo ; ). Lean la nota de autora al final.

Ya adivinaron que quién será el Pov. O no? Por si acaso:

Pov._ Alexa_

Llego a la Madriguera con mis maletas y no se que sentir. No es la primera vez que llego sola. De hecho hace mucho tiempo ya que mamá dejo esa responsabilidad. Me alegra. Eso de viajar juntas a todas partes no va con nosotras, por mucho que la quiera. Me gusta ser independiente, hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie , excepto claro a mi manager, cuando estoy cumpliendo el contrato de una campaña. Pero por ahora, como se adelantaron las vacaciones, estoy libre por tiempo indefinido. Hasta que encuentre algo más.

Toco la puerta e inmediatamente Molly la abre. Me abraza como si fuera otra más de sus hijas, cosa que le arrasco infinitamente, aunque no se lo demuestre muy seguido. Subo hacia la habitación en la que duermo cada que vengo aquí. Me gusta esta habitación. Siempre me ha parecido alegre. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con su dueña. La cual, aparece en el marco de la puerta mientras termino de acomodar mi equipaje debajo de una cama.

-Amigas: "perdonen el desastre de habitación, no me dio tiempo de arreglarlo"-me dice a modo de saludo.

-Mejores amigas: "siéntense donde puedan y cuidado con lo que pisan"-le respondo. Nos abrazamos. Aún recuerdo de cuando pasé de "amiga" a "mejor amiga".

_-¿Cuándo nos daremos por vencidas?-decía Ginny mientras subíamos por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación__. Teníamos once años y está era la tercera vez que me quedaba en su casa._

_-Creo que cuando las vacas vivan en Marte-le conteste._

_-Y ahí va otro par de jeans-dijo mientras se sacudía las rodillas llenas de tierra-lo único bueno es que mi mamá me comprará otros._

_-Pero igual te va a regañar ¿no?_

_-Si, pero cuando le diga porque están así, se le va a bajar el enojo._

_-Eso es obvio-le digo-después de todo, siempre será más fácil que dos niñas se adapten a los juegos de cinco niños a que cinco niños se adapten a los juegos de dos niñas._

_-¿Es que nunca podremos jugar a la comidita o algo así?-me dice poniendo su mejor cara de "tragedia"_

_-¿A la comidita? ¿Nosotras? ¡Si claro!; Como dije, ¡eso sucederá cuando las vacas vivan en Marte!-nos detenemos un momento antes de entrar a sus habitación- ¡Wow! ¿Qué e sucedió a tu habitación?_

_Y es que la visión era impresionante. Parecía que un huracán, un tornado y un terremoto habían pasado por ahí un segundo antes. La habitación estaba tan tirada y desordenada que había que tener cuidado en donde pisabas. Quizá eso no es raro para alguien de once años, pero normalmente Ginny era impecable con sus cosas._

_-¡Ah, es que mamá dijo que venías hasta mañana! No me dio tiempo de limpiar-me responde encogiendo los hombros._

_-¿En serio hubieras acabado de aquí a mañana?-le digo evitando pisar un peluche._

_-¡Seguro! Después de todo, acabo cada que vienes ¿no?-dice y se ríe mientras bota un par de juguetes al suelo para sentarse en su cama-solo siéntate en donde puedas y ten cuidado con lo que pisas._

_Sin poder evitarlo nos comenzamos a reír, hasta nos dolió el estómago. Y desde ese día nunca más le volvió a importar si venía de visita._

-Es bueno saber que tu habitación se conserva un poco más limpia que de costumbre-le digo viendo al rededor- pero ¿por qué tantas camas? ¿De que perdí? ¿Acaso tus hermanos ya se casaron, tuvieron hijos y ahora nos han exiliado a la habitación de los pequeños?-Ginny se ría ante mi comentario.

-Si claro, y todo eso en menos del medio año que no te he visto ¿no?

-Cualquier cosa es posible.-digo y otro recuerdo invade mi mente.

_-¡De verdad que con ustedes _cualquier cosa es posible_ ¿verdad?-exclamo furiosa desde arriba de un árbol._

_-¡Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de que quisieras seguirnos!-me grita Fred desde abajo_

_-¡Si estás ahí, es por tu culpa y de nadie más!-continua George_

_Estoy de visita en la Madriguera, es verano y mi madre, mi padre, Lily y los demás adultos están dentro de la casa. Ese año se nos unió un nuevo chico, conocido de mi hermano y Ron de la academia: Draco. Desde un principio nuestra relación fue algo complicada. Nos la pasábamos molestando, pero nunca con la verdadera intención de ofender. Ginny y yo teníamos 13 años, mi hermano y sus amigos 15, los gemelos 18. Lo que hizo aún más penoso lo que ocurrió a continuación._

_-¿¡Mi culpa!_

_-Esta vez lo es, Alexa-dice Ron también desde abajo-nosotros te advertimos que no nos siguieras..._

_-Pero la princesita siempre hace lo que se le da la gana ¿no?-tercia Draco_

_-¡Tu cállate D__ragón!-le grito-¡Harry, ayúdame!_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?-me responde-por esta vez lo chicos tienen razón._

_-¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Sube aquí y ayúdame a bajar! _

_Y subió. Aguantando__ las risas de todos los demás. Y cuando digo todos, es todos, porque la única que podría haberme ayudado, o por lo menos defendido, Ginny, estaba desde hace un rato dentro de la casa, porque por también andar trepándose en los árboles se había tropezado y lastimado una rodilla. Así que Harry tuvo que subir pero para algo es mi hermano ¿no?_

_-¡Te pasa Alexa! ¿Para que subiste aquí si luego te iba a dar miedo bajar?-me dice molesto. Me estira una mano._

_-¿De verdad crees que estoy aquí arriba por "miedo a las alturas"?-le digo en un tono que denota aún más molestia._

_-¿Y no es así?-arquea las cejas_

_-¡Claro que no!-contesto_

_-¿Entonces?-pregunta_

_-Mira mi pie-señalo mi pie derecho_

_-¿Qué tiene?-dice mirando hacia abajo _

_-¿No le notas nada raro?-digo en un tono incrédulo_

_-No-contesta pero sigue observándolo-¿Qué tiene?_

_-Hay… pues… ¡míralo!_

_-Alexa-dice con su tono de "a ver a que horas" al no notar nada fuera de lo común._

_-Es que esta _atorado_-digo en un susurro._

_-¿Atorado?-ahora es él el incrédulo y se pone en cuclillas para ver mejor-¿Cómo fue que se te _atoro _el pie ahí?_

_-¡Y yo que se! Solo ayúdame-contesto. No tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido, pero lo cierto es que mi pie, cuando lo apoye en esa rara formación de las ramas en forma de "Y" en vez de permanecer apoyado ahí un momento, justo lo necesario para que subiera a la siguiente rama, se "sumió". Y ya no lo pude sacar._

_-A ver, agárrate fuerte de esa rama en lo que yo jalo tu pie ¿está bien?-me dice mientras me agarra de la pantorrilla para sacar tirar de mi pie._

_-Ajá-contesto._

_-Uñas… dedos… ¡tripas!-cuenta como lo hacemos desde pequeños y jala. No puedo evitar un grito._

_-¡¿Qué pasa?_

_-No sé, cuando lo jalaste me dolió mucho._

_-A ver de nuevo-jala nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado. Un grito de mi parte y que mi pie no se mueva ni un centímetro._

_-¿Todo bien ahí arriba?-pregunta Ron desde abajo. Él, Draco y sus hermanos se acercaron, con mis gritos extraño sería que no. _

_-¡No!-le contesto-¿Sería mucho pedir que alguien subiera a ayudarme?_

_-¿Y ahora que pasa?-pregunta el Dragón-¿Qué? ¿La princesita se quedo atorada?_

_Todos ríen ante lo dicho, provocando que tanto mi hermano como yo nos molestemos. Y en mi caso me apene, porque por más risas que cause, es cierto. Harry los manda a callar y tanto Ron como Draco suben. Sobra decir que cuando vieron mi situación se carcajearon pero después, junto con Harry, volvieron a intentarlo. Pero como después de media hora la situación era la misma "desesperación" hizo su aparición._

_-¿Y si vamos por mi papá y una escalera?-dijo Ron_

_-Mejor una sierra para cortar el árbol-contesto Fred_

_-En ese caso, mejor le cortamos el pie y ya-el Dragoncito y sus comentarios._

_-¡¿Se puede saber que hacen todos ahí arriba?-se oyó un grito y ¡Karma! ¡Karma! El sonido nos sobresalto a todos provocando que si, literalmente, nos cayéramos del susto. El primer grito fue del papá de Ron y los que siguieron de nuestras respectivas madres porque el golpe… se oyó hasta dentro de la casa. Resultado: Harry y Fred con collarín, Ron y George con cabestrillo y Draco con muletas las siguientes dos semanas. Y a mí del accidente como recuerdo solo me quedo el pie hinchado por el resto del día y después solo un pequeño moretón. ¿Cómo se libero mi pie? Eso creo que tampoco nunca lo sabre… y mucho menos sabré como fue que en la caído yo quedo encima de todos. _

_-Pero es su culpa… tienen 15 y 18 años y siguen trepándose a los árboles… ¿Dónde se había visto?-opinó Molly mientras curaba a todos._

-¡¿Te acuerdas?-le digo a Ginny

-¡Si!-dice riéndose-creo que desde ese día todos mis hermanos desarrollaron _"árbolofobia"._

-Y Draco _"Alexafobia"_-contesto y seguimos riéndonos- Ya enserio Ginny, ¿Por qué hay tantas camas aquí?

-Invite a unas de mis amigas a quedarse el fin de semana.

-¿A quienes? ¿Las conozco?

-Solo de oídas.

-Me dejas en las mismas.

-Son las chicas para quienes "trabajo"-dice y marca las comillas con las manos-hace mucho que quieren conocer mi casa.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Tus "jefas" vienen a visitar tu casa?-le digo. Ya las ubicaba, porque tanto ella como mi hermano me han platicado mucho de esas hermanas.

-Si, pero como ya te he dicho ellas hace mucho tiempo dejaron de ser "mis jefas" para convertirse en mis amigas.

-Ver para creer-contesto en tono de incredulidad.

Cuando Ginny comenzó a trabajar en esa casa, solamente iba a ser un trabajo de verano. Pensó que sería genial pues el anuncio solicitaba "Dama de compañía para señoritas. Entre 15 y 20 años, estudiante, con referencias". Llamo y le dieron el trabajo. Gran error. Fue su peor pesadilla durante meses.

_-Si tanto lo odias ¿Por qué no lo dejas y ya?-intentaba consolarla durante un día que pase en su casa._

_-¡Porque eso sería demostrarles que ganaron!-me contesto aguantando las lágrimas._

_-¡Pero mírate como estás! Si no es bueno para ti, lo más sano es dejarlo. Nunca te había visto así, hasta pareces otra. _

_-¿Así como?_

_-¡Así! Tan débil, tan sumisa, dejándote mangonear por todos. _

_-Empezando por ti ¿no?_

_-Tú sabes que así soy yo._

_-¡Exacto así eres tú! De seguro si fuera tú la que estuviera trabajando ahí, ellas ya te respetarían._

_-¡Hay por favor Ginevra! No me vengas ahora con el cuento ese de "todos pueden menos yo" que no tengo tiempo para dramas de telenovela._

_-¿Estás intentado consolarme o hacerme sentir peor?_

_-Estoy intentando hacerte reaccionar._

_Hermanas gemelas. Ricas, malcriadas, presumidas, lamentablemente "buen" intento de Barbie. __Con doce años, esas niñas tenían genio y al parecer eran, valga la redundancia, "geniales". Eso decía Ginny; por mi parte me parecía un poco complicado el entender como dos niñas pequeñas, en apariencia inofensivas, pudieran afectar tanto a mi amiga. Si así eran ella, ¿qué se podía esperar de la mayor? Por suerte a Ginny no le toco saberlo, pues ésta, estaba estudiando en un internado en Suiza._

_-No creo que lo que te hayan dicho sea para tanto-le digo mientras ella se tumba boca abajo en su cama._

_-Es que no es lo que dijeron, sino _como _lo dijeron._

_-Cuéntame…_

"_Era_ lunes. Ginny estaba impresionada por la visión que tenía. Nunca hubiera imaginado que había personas que pudieran permitirse el lujo de vivir así. La mansión en la que se encontraba destilaba lujo por cada puerta y ventana. De dos pisos, un _living _más grande que el lugar entero en donde ella vivía, unos jardines inmensos que incluían cancha de tenis, basquetbol, una piscina al aire libre y otra techada, aquel lugar la dejo cautivada. ¡Y pensar que durante los siguientes dos meses ese seria su lugar de trabajo! Definitivamente responder aquella solicitud había sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho.

Su trabajo era simple, sencillo, sin complicaciones. Servir de dama de compañía para dos niñas de doce años. No sería niñera de niños pequeños, molestos y ruidosos como en veranos pasados. Está vez, solo sería la compañía de dos señoritas bien educadas. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Cuando el mayordomo le abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta el despacho del señor Granger, pensó que todo saldría a pedir de boca. Él era un hombre educado y gentil que se encargo de darle las primeras instrucciones para cuidar a sus pequeñas. Le dio unas cuantas recomendaciones y por fin la llevo a conocerlas. Si espera a dos niñas, en todo el sentido de la palabra, con bonitos vestidos, lazos de colores en los cabellos y jugando a servir el té, decir que se llevó una decepción es quedarse corto.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la primera, Luna, al tocar, no obtuvieron respuesta. "Deben de estar en el cuarto de Mione, jugando" le dijo el padre "pero entra a echar un vistazo, porque para estar con ellas debes conocer a la perfección la casa"

El cuarto de Luna era lo más opuesto al suyo que podría haber imaginado. Decorado en tonos rosa, verde, y crema, poseía personalidad propia. Perfectamente ordenado, el sillón verde, las lámparas chinas, la computadora de última generación y el sillón-cama que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación colocado especialmente para ver la pantallaza plana, fue lo que más llamo su atención. No tuvo oportunidad de quedarse mucho más tiempo pues el señor Granger la llamo para ir a la habitación de su otra hija. Tocaron, las gemelas abrieron la puerta y antes de que Ginny pudiera observar en su totalidad la habitación el señor las dejo a solas para que pudieran empezar a conocerse.

-¡Hola!-dijo Ginny acercándose con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ninguna se molesto en contestar. Al contrario, se pararon de las sillas en las que estaban observando cosas en la computadora, se pudieron juntas y la examinaron de arriba abajo, observando sus zapatos, su ropa, su cabello.

-¿Así que tu eres la nueva criada?-habló una con tono despectivo. Ginny no supo que responder.

-¿No sabes hablar o no comprendes lo que decimos?-ataco la otra en el mismo tono que su hermana.

-Mione "ella no comprender"-dijo la primera que hablo y ambas se burlaron cruelmente. La volvieron a barrer con la mirada y sin más le dieron la espalda para volver a la actividad antes dejada.

-Sé hablar y comprendo lo que dicen mocosas malcriadas-dijo Ginny en un susurro, pero para su mala suerte ambas la escucharon.

-¿Cómo nos dijiste?-dijo la castaña llamada "Mione"

-Lo que oyeron-contesto Ginny. No iba a permitir que un par de niñas se burlaran así de ella.

-No debes hablarnos así-dijo ahora la rubia.

-Mejor dicho _no puedes_ hablarnos así-completo su hermana.

-Por lo visto si puedo ya que lo estoy haciendo ¿no?-contesto la pelirrojo alzando la barbilla.

Las gemelas compartieron una mirada y comenzaron a reír.

-Mira nada más, la _roja_ tiene agallas-dijo la castaña

-¡Escuchen…!-comenzó a reclamar Ginny

-No, escucha tú-contesto la rubia en tono cortante- en está casa tú, solo eres una criada más, para nosotras no vales más que un mueble, e incluso, menos que eso porque los muebles que hay aquí son finos.

-No vamos a rebajarnos a discutir con alguien como tú-habló "Mione"- porque aquí tú eres-compartió un gesto con su hermana- nada.

-Ahora sirve de algo y ve a preparar unos bocadillos de acuerdo-siguió la rubia e hizo un gesto con la mano que claramente significaba "fuera de aquí"

Ginny salió de la habitación con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas."

_-¡Ya lo vez! No soportas estar ahí, más que eso, ¡te está matando estar ahí!-le dije a Ginny cuando está acabada de contar su historia y seguía llorando-¿Qué mierda estás esperando? ¿Qué acabe con tu autoestima? ¡Salte de ese lugar de una buena ves, por a amor al cielo, o la Tierra, o el infierno, o a quién quieres pero salte!_

_-¡No puedo, ya te lo dije! No es solo que no quiera, aparte de que tengo el contrato firmado por todo el verano, ¡no quiero darles la satisfacción de saber que pudieron conmigo!_

_-¿Y que vas a conseguir si te quedas? Te lo diré ¡nada! A ellas les importará un comino si te quedas o te vas, ¡así que vete de una vez! Si mi madre algo me ha inculcado es que lo primordial en está vida es que tú estés bien en el lugar en donde estás, si no es así, ¡a lo que sigue! A otra cosa mariposa._

_-¡No! Es que tú no comprendes que…_

_-Ginny, ya basta, si quieres seguir de masoquista en ese lugar, será muy tu problema porque como te dije hace un rato, yo no estoy para dramas de telenovela-terminé y salí de la habitación pensando en que Ginny se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua._

-Creo que nunca entendí, entiendo ni entenderé en como pasaron de ser "tus jefas, si señorita, enseguida señorita" a ser "tus amigas, me encanta trabajar aquí".-le digo mientras salimos de su habitación para ir al jardín.

-Te lo explicaría, pero como no lo entiendo yo, mejor lo dejamos así ¿Qué te parece?-me contesta.

-Buena idea, mejor lo dejamos así… al menos por el momento.

-Si quieres entenderlo mejor, ¿Por qué no mejor me explicas tú como fue que te empezaste a llevar bien con Harry después de lo de la muñeca?

-¡Hay no me hagas recordar eso, te lo ruego!

-¡A verdad!

-Pero es diferente, somos hermanos, algún día tendríamos que parar.

-¡Y valla forma de lograrlo he!

Me río. Si, la verdad es que entre mi hermano y yo siempre solucionamos o empeoramos las cosas de una manera muy particular. Como la vez de la muñeca.

_Me estaba quedando en la casa de Harry, mi padre y Lily durante una semana. Mi padre le había pedido el favor a mi padre porque ella tenía un contrato que incluía visitar 8 países en 5 días y no quería que yo acabara exhausta. Mi padre y Lily aceptaron encantados, después de todo, se me quería mucho por ahí. Tenía 9 años, Harry 11._

_Desde que llegue hubo cierta fricción con mi hermano. Cuando éramos más pequeños yo siempre fui su princesita, su muñequita, alguien a quién debía cuidar y proteger de todo y ante todos. Él era mi príncipe valiente, mi salvador, alguien en quién siempre podía confiar y recurrir en caso de necesidad, mi ejemplo a seguir. Pero eso había cambiado de un tiempo para acá, cuando nos empezaron a llamar la atención otras cosas, queríamos jugar a juegos diferentes y las visitas de una semana en casa de uno y otro se volvieron más frecuentes. Los celos fueron parte importante de este cambio._

_Ambos acostumbrados a ser hijos únicos (en nuestras respectivas casas, claro), los centros de atención y prácticamente el ombligo del mundo, resultaba un tanto difícil el tener que juntarnos y actuar como si fuéramos los bueno hermanos de todo la vida. El colmo fue ese día._

_Llevaba cinco días de visita en la casa de mi padre cuando ocurrió. En esa casa siempre tuve mi propia habitación, juguetes incluidos, por lo que como buena niña de 11 prohibí a Harry entra ahí. Era cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando yo estaba jugando con mis muñecas cuando un balón entro a velocidad luz, esquivando mi cabeza por menos de tres centímetros y yendo a estrellarse contra Ada. _

_Ada era una muñeca rusa de porcelana que mi mamá me había traído la última vez que había estado en ese país. La verdad no me gustaba tanto, es más hasta se podría decir que me daba un poco de miedo. Representaba a una niña de mi edad, incluso era casi mi tamaño, pero su cabello natural y sus ojos de cristal en vez de enamorarme de ella (como le ocurrió a mi mamá cuando la compro), sentía que en la noche cobraría vida para usurpar mi lugar y quedar yo como la muñeca, todos los días de pie en aquel rincón donde la tenía. Si nunca la había tirado era precisamente por la cara de mi mamá cuando me la había dado._

_-¡Harry que hiciste!-grite cuando vi a la muñeca tirada en el suelo con la cabeza rota._

_-¡Fue tu culpa! ¿Para que tienes la puerta abierta?-me respondió tratando de deslindarse toda responsabilidad._

_-¡¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres el que no debió andar jugando futbol dentro de la casa! ¡Lily ya te lo había dicho! ¡Mira como dejaste mi muñeca! ¡Mi mamá me va a matar!_

_-Ni que hubiera estado tan bonita, además ¿no decías que esa muñeca te daba miedo?_

_Ni le respondí. Me enojo enormemente que ahora me quisiera echar la culpa a mí, que ni intentara disculparse y que dijera que mi muñeca estaba fea. Me enoje tanto que sin pensar pase por su lado, empujándolo, me dirigí a su cuarto y tome su barco de juguete preferido para después lanzarlo por la ventana. Estábamos en un segundo piso._

_-¡Alexa!-grito cuando vio lo que hice._

_-Fue tu culpa por no tener la ventana cerrada._

_Tan solo acabe de decir eso cuando se abalanzó sobre mí. Me tomo por los hombros y me quiso sacudir cuando yo tome una de sus piernas jale de ella y lo tiré. Después de eso comenzó una lucha por ver quién dejaba más tiempo sometido al otro. Nunca supe como fue que llegamos arriba de la cama, lo siguiente que me entere fue que en un moviendo brusco en quedo recostado boca arriba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del colchón, doblado hacia atrás y conmigo encima boca abajo y solo ¾ arriba de la cama. Yo tenía una mano en el suelo y la otra en su cuello, impidiendo así que ambos cayéramos, y asfixiándolo de paso, mis piernas estaban atorando sus antebrazos, mientras él, como podía me sujetaba por el cuello, mitad asfixiándome, mitad impidiendo que mi cabeza se diera de lleno contra la pared. _

_Para completarla, la gravedad nos estaba empezando a ganar, por lo que comenzamos a deslizarnos hacia adelante, o hacia atrás, según se viera, provocando que él tuviera que alzar sus piernas, porque estábamos cayendo dentro de un hueco .La cabecera de su cama estaba pegada a una pared mientra el costado de la misma, lo estaba junto a la ventana. Entre la cabecera y la pared había un hueco (normalmente vacío) que era en el que nos encontrábamos en ese momento. ¿Como fue que nos metimos ahí y aún más en esa complicada posición? ¡Quién sabe!_

_Y en ese momento nuestro ángel de la guarda entro en escena, transformado en sus padres que alertados por nuestros gritos subieron a ver que ocurría. Sorprendentemente mi mamá venía con ellos, acabadita de llegar de quién sabe donde. Como pudieron nos desenredaron y después de examinarnos rápidamente para asegurarse que no teníamos nada fuera de su lugar son sentaron para comenzar la reprimenda._

_-¿¡Se puede saber a que estaban jugando!-comenzó nuestro padre _

_-¡Casi te quedas sin hermana!-dijo Lily mirando fúrica a Harry_

_-¡Y tú sin hermano, jovencita!-dijo ahora mi madre viéndome de igual manera ami._

_-¡Estas peleas no pueden seguir así, son hermanos!_

_Mi hermano y yo nos miramos. Sabíamos que si comenzábamos a decir la verdad (el balón, la muñeca, el barco, y nuestras respectivas reacciones) nos iba a ir peor. Así que optamos por la salida "fácil"._

_-No estábamos peleando papá-dijo Harry todavía viéndome._

_-¿A no?-contesto mi madre._

_-No-le dije volteando a verla-solo estábamos jugando a… a…_

_-¡Al barco fantasma atacado por legiones de muñecas con cabezas de balón!-completo mi hermano_

_-Exacto-confirme_

_Los adultos se miraron entre sí y luego nos observaron a nosotros. Nosotros nos observamos entre sí y luego los vimos a ellos. Ellos pusieron una cara de "si es lo que dicen…" y nosotros pusimos una cara de "es lo que decimos y la verdad se queda entre nosotros" _

_-Está bien-dijo por fin Lily-bajan a jugar._

_-¡Tengan cuidado!-dijo mi madre._

_-Y por favor que ni el barco acabe con la muñeca, ni la muñeca con el barco antes de la cena ¿quieren?-completo nuestro padre cuando ya íbamos por media escalera._

_Nos reímos a carcajadas mientras terminábamos de subir y todo volvió a ser como antes. Yo la princesita y el mi valiente caballero de la brillante armadura. Los únicos recuerdos tangibles de ese día fueron los pedazos de la muñeca y el barco (como al otro día nos mostraron nuestras madres) y el dolor de cuello que acarreamos los dos toda la siguiente semana._

Llegamos al jardín y ahí estaban Harry, Ron y Draco. Les sonreí y ellos devolvieron el gesto.

-¡Hola chicos!-dije y me fui a sentar con ellos. Ginny me siguió.

-Hola Alexa-me saludo Ron mientras Harry me abrazaba.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?- Harry me saludo como veníamos haciéndolo desde el episodio "muñeca"

-Hermosa, como siempre-le respondí- Dragón-salude volteando a ver al rubio.

El solo me respondió levantando las cejas y volteando a verme. No me extraño. La relación que llevo con él es así desde que nos conocimos (desde hace ya cuatro años). Molestándonos, dándonos "picones" cada que tenemos la oportunidad. Eso si, sin la verdadera intención de ofendernos realmente. Ambos somos orgullosos, tercos y testarudos. Nos respetamos por eso, pero siempre alerta en espera del siguiente round. Cuando lo conocí, pensé que sería un buen amigo, un aliado en quién confiar, alguien que me comprendiera, que supiera de mi ambiente, después de todo es "Draco Malfoy" un heredero.

No funciono. Como dicen: "dos agujas no se pican" y en nuestro caso ese dicho viene a la perfección. En la actualidad nos llevamos bien, con tantos amigos en común sería muy poco provechoso lo contrario; y si se presenta la ocasión no nos molesta echarnos una ayudadita, pero en general, nosotros, mientras más lejos mejor.

Con Ron es todo lo contrario y a la vez igual. Confuso lo se. A él lo conozco prácticamente desde que nací, pasé tanto tiempo en su casa como él en la mía. Obviamente donde más coincidíamos era en casa de mi hermano, después de todo Harry era el amigo, no yo. A veces si, he llegado a considerarlo como otro hermano (igual que a Ginny), primero por que es al mejor amigo de mi hermano y segundo porque es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, aunque la mayoría de veces lo veo solo como eso, el amigo de mi hermano y el hermano de mi amiga. Como sea, lo cierto es que me caería mejor si fuera menos infantil, si no fuera tan inseguro de la amistad que mantiene con Harry, si fuera menos… o mas… no se qué… en fin, si no fuera como es con Draco; y celara menos a Ginny.

Ron y Ginny son la pareja más dispareja de hermanos que conozco (incluyéndonos Harry y yo). Tal vez por eso se lleven tan malamente bien. Se pelean, se reconcilian, se quieren, se odia, matarían por el otro en cualquier momento, pero pareciera que en cualquier momento van a _matar_ al otro.

Mi relación con Ginny es completamente diferente a la que llevo con los chicos. Es mi mejor amiga, pero yo no soy la de ella. No todo el tiempo al menos. Ella es la mujer más cercana a mí y la que más me conoce, salvo mi madre. En el ambiente en que trabajo hay muchas mujeres pero ahí en vez de amigas, haces _enemigas_. Ginny me conoce desde que nací, no pode grandes reparos en mi comportamiento y me acepta tal cual soy. A veces me frena y otras me empuja; y el hecho de que no nos veamos muy seguido no hace más que ayudar a nuestra amistad. No es que seamos "hermanas del alma" ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente sabemos que, cuando necesitamos hablar, un consejo, una ayuda o alguien con quien salir de compras, ahí estará la otra.

Yo tengo sobre todo amigos hombres. Los prefiero porque son más sinceros y menos traicioneros que las mujeres. Por ejemplo; si un día te vistes mal, y te vez aún peor, ellos no tiene reparo en decirte: "¿Qué te paso? ¿Te atropello el tren?". En cambio una mujer te dirá: "¡Para nada _amiga, _te ves bien!". Si por el caso contrario un día te vez de lujo, ellos hasta te chiflaran, mientras que las a_migas_… "¡Hay no, como que ese color no te va!". Al menos así es en mi mundo, con las chicas que conozco.

Las chicas que conozco, son las típicas que en cuanto te ven "¡Nena! ¿Cómo estás? TKM" pero nada más les das la espalda empiezan a hablar mal de ti. Te tachan hasta de lo que no. Por eso son mejores los hombres. Con ellos no hay la competencia de "¡haber quién se queda con la portada este mes!". Muchas veces ocurre lo contrario, ellos te piden aliarte porque como es sabido, dos caras venden mejor que una, y si ambas son caras bellas, conocidas y de éxito, pues aún mejor. Por eso yo tengo muchos, muchos amigos hombres.

-¿Y Gred y Feorge?-pregunto, saliendo de mis pensamientos, cuando noto que ellos son los únicos que faltan.

-Deben llegar al rato, junto con mi papá-responde Ron.

-¿La tienda sigue progresando?-vuelvo a preguntar. Los gemelos, desde niños habían sido muy traviesos, con inventiva y cuando abandonaron los estudios poco antes de entrar a la universidad (a sus padres casi les da un infarto) demostraron también tener buen olfato para los negocios. Ahora son dueños de la tienda de artículos de broma más prospera del país.

-¿Progresando? ¡Les está yendo de maravilla!-me contesta de nueva cuenta Ron.

-Pues que bien que al menos salio algo bueno de ese día ¿no?-dije pensando que después de todo este tiempo ya era justo que nos riéramos de aquello. Gran error.

-¿Algo bueno? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Después de todo lo que paso y dices que "algo bueno" salio?-por la mirada que traía Draco era notable que no lo había superado.

-¿Algo bueno Alexa? ¿Sabes los problemas que después nos acarreo eso?-dijo Ron.

-Ni me acuerdes de eso ¿quieres?-como no hay dos sin tres, Harry no se quedo atrás.

-¡Ay ya supérenlo, ya paso mucho tiempo ¿no creen?-opino Ginny y automáticamente todas la miradas se voltearon hacia ella.

"El día D" _que es como lo conocemos. Fue hace tres años, poco después de que cumpliera los dieciséis. Como regalo mi mamá decidió comprarme un automóvil, uno de los sueños de toda mi vida. Era un domingo y todos estábamos en casa de Ginny. Cuando digo todos es todos. Los padres de Ginny, junto con sus seis hermanos, los padres de Draco, mi madre y el padrino de Harry, Sirius. Para esta fecha mi padre ya…_

_Yo estaba muy feliz con mi auto nuevo, quería llevarlo a todas partes y una de gran oportunidad de usarlo se me presento ese día. Todos habíamos estado en "La Madriguera" desde un día antes, celebrando ya no me acuerdo que cosa. Como nos la estábamos pasando tan bien, decidimos quedarnos un día más. Solo hubo un detalle: ese día era el cumpleaños de una tía de Ginny llamada Muriel y era indispensable que todos los Weasley estuvieran presentes en dicha celebración. _

_A los hijos de Athur y Molly no les hacia ni pizca de gracia ir con esa tía, pero su madre los convenció cuando dijo que nosotros podríamos acompañarlos. Así que los adultos se fueron en el coche del Sr. Weasley; Bill, junto con su prometida Fleur (hace dos años se casaron y ahora viven en Francia, tiene una preciosa hija llamada Victorie, Charlie (creo que esa fue la última vez que lo vi) y Percy (casi su último "domingo familiar" antes de que lo vetaran de la familia) se fueron en el coche de este último._

_Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny y yo nos subimos en mi auto casi, casi haciendo auto-sardina solo por que los tres primeros hermanos no quisieron llevarse a alguno ya que iban a hablar de cosas "de mayores". Aunque Fred y George protestaron, ultimadamente ellos ya tenían 21 y se consideraban "mayores", sus hermanos hicieron caso omiso y se fueron por su cuenta; luego nos enteramos que en realidad no iban al cumpleaños de la tía, sino a un bar, y que cuando su madre les reclamara pondrían la excusa de que "se perdieron"._

_Cuando ya nos íbamos a Ginny se le ocurrió ir al baño y yo la seguí con la esperanza de retrasarnos un poco y llegar a cabo un pequeño plan que tenía. Tuve suerte pues como ya era tarde los adultos decidieron adelantarse dejando las instrucciones del camino y dejando estipulado que Fred conduciría y George sería su copiloto, por ser los de más edad. Los hermanos mayores hacía rato que se habían marchado. Cuando regresamos "del baño" y todos estaban abordando el vehículo empecé mi plan._

_-Fred-dije con el mejor tono meloso que me salio._

_-Ni lo intentes, niña del mal._

_-¡Oh, por favor déjame conducir!-dije de todas maneras, hacia poco había sacado mi permiso y con todos los viajes que hacía tenía muy pocas ocasiones para conducir._

_-Dije que no, pequeño demonio._

_-¿Y ahora que quiere hacer la little monster?-dijo su hermano acercándose._

_-Quiere que la deje conducir-le contesto Fred rodando los ojos._

_-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-intervino Draco-después de todo es su auto._

_En ese momento hasta raro se me hizo que saliera en mi ayuda, pero poco después descubriría porque lo hizo._

_-No puede dejarte Alexa-dijo George-si mamá lo descubriera, nos mataría. _

_-Pero nadie de aquí va decir nada ¿cierto?-dije mirando a los demás. Draco hizo como que se cerraba la boca con un candado, Ginny se encogió de hombros y Harry y Ron se miraron como diciendo "si no hay más remedio…"-¿lo ven?-continué mirando alternadamente de uno al otro._

_-¿Tienes licencia?-digo Fred._

_-Permiso-dije-así que puedo conducir legalmente desde las 6:00am hasta las 10:00pm siempre y cuando me acompañe un adulto de copiloto con licencia vigente. ¿Cumples esos requisitos, no?_

_Fred y George se miraron. "Pequeño demonio" susurraron y antes de que Fred acabara de sacarse la llaves del pantalón yo ya las había tomado. Me senté en el asiento del conductor, espere a que acabaran de amontonarse unos encima de otros en la parte de atrás, y salí a toda velocidad._

_-Solo no nos mates, ¿ok?-dijo Fred. Me reí. Estaba conduciendo, en mi país natal, con el choche lleno de amigos y con el camino bien fijo en mi mente ¿Qué malo podría pasar?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Holaaaa!

Muahahahaha ¿a que soy más mala que la carne de puerco en salsa verde? Ok no.

Bueno… ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal se la han pasado? ¿Ya decidieron si hacer un mitin tipo plantón de los maestros/SME/estudiantes/etc. en el zócalo (los mexicanos me entenderán) para meterme en el manicomio? ¿O ya de plano mejor saco mi varita para hacer mi mejor encantamiento escudo por las maldiciones que ya están mandando?

Ok, a ver primero lo primero ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció este loco cap? A mi en lo particular me encanto. LO AME!

Muy bien, explicaciones:

en el cap pasado REALMENTE me sorprendió la cantidad de hipótesis, ideas, teorías, etc., que sacaron respecto a Alexa. Me superrequeteencanto que opinaran tanto, (es el segundo cap que más repuestas tiene). Y me decidí a hacerlo porque pensé que ustedes merecían conocer un poco más a esta singular chica.

"Momentos" bueno el título viene de una cita que a mi en lo particular me gusta mucho y dice así: "La vida no se mide en respiros… sino en los _momentos _que te dejan sin respirar."

Este cap como verán es la mitad del original. Decidí cortarlo por que además de que estaba extralargo, tal vez no les guste mucho la idea y digan "¡¿para que &%#!'? voy a estar leyendo X numero de páginas de algo que no me gusta!

Como verán este cap no les revela nada nuevo para el argumento principal de "Guardaespaldas" pero no sé, simplemente me surgió la idea y me dije a mi misma "Mi misma, ¡manos al teclado! Y empecé a teclear, y a teclear, y a teclear, y a teclear, y a teclear, y a … ¡Y surgió esto! Como no estoy muy segura de su aceptación tengo una propuesta para hacerles:

Es ahora, SI AHORA!, cuando ustedes tomas el control de lo que sigue:

Como verán este cap se desarrolla desde que Alexa llega a la madriguera y va recordando los momentos de su vida. Está paralelo al cap anterior. Y es AHORA cuando ustedes deciden si…:

Subo la siguiente mitad para que sepan lo que pasa "El Día D" y demás. Aviso: en la siguiente mitad también hay _momentos_ de Hermione, Luna, Dianne y unos cuantos "sorpresa". SI se deciden por esto lo tendrán el domingo. Y ya la siguiente actualización (que sería de este domingo en ocho) volvemos con la trama "principal" **O**

Borro este cap y la siguiente actualización volvería a tener el hilo de la historia normal. Ya saben Pov. Hermione-Luna y comenzaría justo donde se quedo el cap 14. Con Dianne y Alexa yendo hacia la madriguera. Si se deciden por esta, a más tardar la siguiente semana ya está aquí (es que todavía no lo comienzo a escribir jijiji)

USTEDES DECIDEN! Así que a opinar… el resultado lo verán el domingo.

Kisses de Chocolate, esperando sus comentarios, temiendo lo peor, esperando lo mejor, Aliathna.

P.D. ¡15 hojas! Y es solo la mitad…


	16. Momentos parte II

Disclaimer: De nuevo nuevamente y otra vez… No, no soy rubia, tampoco ingles y mucho menos millonaria, por lo que no soy JK Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Capítulo 16, o mejor dicho: Capítulo 15, segunda parte.

"Momentos"

Pov. Alexa

_Fred y George se miraron. "Pequeño demonio" susurraron y antes de que Fred acabara de sacarse la llaves del pantalón yo ya las había tomado. Me senté en el asiento del conductor, espere a que acabaran de amontonarse unos encima de otros en la parte de atrás, y salí a toda velocidad._

_-Solo no nos mates, ¿ok?-dijo Fred. Me reí. Estaba conduciendo, en mi país natal, con el choche lleno de amigos y con el camino bien fijo en mi mente ¿Qué malo podría pasar?_

Y todo lo malo que podía pasar… paso.

_En menos de media hora me quedo perfectamente claro porque "Draquito" me había ayudado. Lo que al principio parecía una magnifica tarde se torno en un zafarrancho total: "sigue de frente, Alexa""No, toma el camino de la derecha" "¡Te equivocas, es el de la izquierda!" "¡No Alexa ya te pasaste!""¡¿Ahora donde estamos?" "¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?""¡CUIDADO QUE AQUÍ EL SUELO ESTA DESNIVELAAAA…!"_

_Desnivelado, había querido decir George. Pero no alcanzo a completar la frase. Iba a tal velocidad, con tanta presión y con todos gritándome en el oído acerca de por donde ir que no alcancé a meter el freno. El coche salió volando mejor que en película de acción, provocando que todos nos fuéramos hacia enfrente rebotando en el tablero y asientos, respectivamente. _

_-¿Están todos bien?-dijo Fred respirando agitado. "Ajá" "Si""Eso creo" cosas así respondieron todos._

_-¡ALEXA!-exclamaron todos en cuanto se recuperaron un poco del susto._

_-¿Mande?-contesto con mi mejor tono de "si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí…"_

_-Tú sabes que-dijo Draco_

_-¿Están bien, no?-volví a contestar- ya ven, para que me gritan todos._

_-No te hagas la desentendida-me regañaron los gemelos_

_-Dame las llaves-dijo Fred._

_-No-conteste y gire las mismas rogando por el auto encendiera. Por suerte, lo conseguí al primer intento._

_-Alexa, no es broma, detente ahora mismo y dale las llaves a Fred-me dijo Harry._

_-Estaremos bien, ok__. Solo no me griten que me desconcentro-dije volviendo a tomar el camino._

_-¡Alexa Lauren Potter detente ahora mismo!-grito mi hermano._

_Lo mire fijamente por el espejo, lanzándole una mirada de enojo e ignore completamente su orden. Sin embargo, cuando vi a mi alrededor, descubrí que el camino que se suponía debía seguir me era completamente desconocido. Por seguridad (tanto de los "pasajeros" como de mi cuello) baje la velocidad e intente ubicar un lugar en el que pudiera estacionar. Obviamente eso fue imposible ya que iba en medio de una autopista__ ¿Cuándo fue que la toma? Ni idea._

_-¿Sabes que?-volví a dirigir mi mirada a Harry- esta bien, me detendré y dejaré que otro conduzca en cuanto halle un lugar en el cual no esta prohibido hacerlo._

_-¿Cómo que prohibido?-dijo George. Todos volvieron la vista hacia afuera el vehículo._

_-Alexa ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Ron. Habían estado tan ensimismados mirándome y echándome la culpa de lo que acababa de pasar que ni cuenta se dieron por donde me metí. _

_-¡Y que sé!-conteste-supuestamente el que me venía dirigiendo era Fred ¿no?_

_-Genial, justo lo que faltaba-dijo Draco. Todos volvieron a mirarme con ojos de rayos láser._

_-¿Y ahora que? ¿También es mi culpa de que nos hayamos perdido?_

_-¿Hayamos?-dijo George-eso me suena a manada ¿no crees?_

_-Esta bien, de que ME hayan perdido._

_-¡De veras que eres imposible!-me reclamo Draco_

_-¡¿Yo? Pero si tú…-conteste y antes de que Draco hubiera abierto la boca para responder Ginny interrumpió._

_-¡Chicos!-dijo con ¿angustia?_

_-¿Qué?-contestamos todos alo oír su tono._

_-¿Ya vieron el señalamiento?_

_-¿El señalamiento?_

_-¿Qué tiene?_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Todos empezaron a decir cosas como esas buscando a que se refiera Ginny pero fui yo quién me di cuenta._

_-Es que esta… al revés, como si…_

_-¡Cuidado!-grito Harry y por poco no esquivo al coche que venía de frente._

_Si, el señalamiento no está mal, los que estamos en _sentido contrario_ éramos nosotros._

_-¡Alexa, estaciónate, da la vuelta o haz algo YA!-me dijo Fred-antes de que…_

_Unas luces rojas y azules nos cegaron por un momento. _

_-Y el siguiente acto será…-Ron y sus bromitas_

_-Oríllese a la orilla*-empezó a decir el policía con su megáfono._

_-Alexa-dijo Fred con tono súper serio._

_-Dime-conteste en no un tono mejor._

_-Oficialmente: te odio._

_Y si, acabamos en la comisaría. _

_Primero: por que íbamos en sentido contrario en una autopista, cosa completa absoluta y totalmente PROHIBIDA. Hasta el policía estaba asombrado de que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta y de la suerte que tuvimos pues en una situación así lo más seguro es que por lo menos hubieras chocado si bien nos iba. Definitivamente nuestros ángeles de la guarda estaban en su elemento._

_Segundo: porque mi permiso era "oficial" para conducir en Francia (que era donde lo había saco) y no aquí. _

_Tercero: ¿de verdad hacia falta un tercer motivo?_

_Resultado: Yo sin permiso para conducir ya sea aquí, en Francia o en cualquier lugar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad; Fred sin su licencia por un año (después de todo, el era el "adulto a cargo"); un regaño y castigo monumental por parte de nuestras respectivas madres(a Fred y George por dejarme, a Harry por no impedirlo, a mi por hacerlo y a Ron, Ginny y Draco pues… nada más, por no dejarlos fuera. Aunque la señora Weasley y Narcisa haya dicho que por ser "cómplices" y no decir o hacer nada), vergüenza incluida pues no se esperaron a llegar a la casa; y la "enemistad" de todos hacia por casi seis meses. Sobre decir que también me quitaron el auto. _

_Cuando íbamos de regreso a la Madriguera, en una camioneta que solo Dios sabe como consiguió Sirius, Fred comenzó a hablar:_

_-¿Saben que? Ya se en que utilizares este año que estaré sin poder moverme._

_-¿Así, en que?-dijo Ginny_

_-En empezar a echar a andar la tienda de artículos de broma._

_-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?-dijo George- se supone que la tienda va ser de los ¿dos?_

_-Si, por eso mismo es que ya se como le vamos a hacer-le contestó su hermano y comenzó a explicar a detalle su plan. _

_-¡Brillante!-dijo George cuando Fred acabo._

_-¿Están seguros?-terció Ron-saben que mamá enloquecerá cuando le digan que quieren dejar de estudiar._

_-Mamá no puede estar más enfadada que ahora. Así aprovechamos y le evitamos otro "enloquecimiento"-dijo Fred._

_-Además que también aprovechamos ahorita que ya estamos castigados para decirle y así de paso, también nos evitamos otros castigo._

_-Y otro sermón por parte de papá._

_-Pues ustedes sabrán lo que hacen-finalizó Ron._

¡Y valla que supieron! Si, sus papás se enojaron, ellos se la vieron un poco difícil para hacer que la tienda empezara a subir sus ventas pero al final lo consiguieron.

-Y ahora dicen que van a crear unos dulces llamados "surtidos salta clases"-me comento Ron.

-¿Y eso como funcionarían?-le contesto.

-No sé, creo que te sangra la nariz o algo así.

-¿Qué no saben que ya existe la sangre falsa?-le digo negando con la cabeza-unas gotitas y cualquier maestro te la cree.

-¿Y tú como sabes he Alexa?-me dice mi hermano.

-Eso me han contado-le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Harry que hora es?-dice Ginny.

-Las 2 ¿por?

-Es que las chicas dijeron que estarían aquí cerca de medio día.

-Pues ya se le hizo un poco tarde ¿no? Quizá ni vengan-digo y camino hacia el columpio que había en el jardín. Por mucho que ahora Ginny las defienda a mi no se me va a quitar la imagen que tengo de ellas hasta que la conozca.

-¿Saben que? Mejor voy a ver si la s puedo localizar en su celular-dijo Ginny y entro en la casa.

-¿Tienes que ser así todo el tiempo?-me dijo Draco.

-¿Así como?

-Olvídalo.

Me empecé a mecer en el columpio y un rato después ya estábamos riéndonos todos juntos. Contándonos anécdotas, inventado bromas y yo mostrándoles unas cuantas fotos de mi último viaje a Barcelona que traía en el celular. De repente sentí unas miradas sobre mí. Busque el origen y lo halle en la ventana de la habitación de Ginny que daba hacia aquí. Eran cuatro chicas las que me miraban. Una pelirroja y dos castañas y una rubia. Obviamente sabía quién era la pelirroja y la identidad de las otras la imaginaba. Pero había algo raro. Una de las castañas me veía, pero no me veía. Como si mirara sin ver y solo intentara dirigir su mirada hacia donde las otras le decían.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Miren quienes llegaron al fin!-grito Ginny apenas unos minutos después. Con ella venían las otras chicas. Todos se pararon para ir a saludarlas, pero yo permanecí en mi lugar.

Por la forma en que se abrazaron y se vieron no me culpo la menor duda de que estás chicas no eran solo las amigas de Ginny. Ya algo sospechaba desde la última vez que hablé con mi hermano, pero ahora prácticamente me lo confirmaron.

-Chicas-hablo Harry-les quiero presentar a mi hermana, Alexa.

Me incorporé del columpio, me acerque a ellas y las mire de arriba abajo. Eran guapas, había que admitirlo. Asombrosamente parecidas entre una y otra pera a la vez todas tenían algo que las distinguía. La rubia (que más bien era castaña clara) unos ojos azules, sin duda infinitamente menos llamativos que los míos pero sin embargo distintivos. Su hermana gemela, castaña con bucles, tenía una mirada decidida y un porte que evidencia que era ella "la dominante de las dos. Sin embargo la que más destacaba era la mayor, no solo porque era (a mi parecer) la más bonita de las tres, sino porque era ella quién tenía el rostro más tranquilo además de que irradiaba sabiduría y seguridad. Me extraño un tanto esto último pues una vez vista de cerca se evidencia que era ciega.

-Hola… ustedes deben ser las amigas de Ginny ¿cierto?-dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Así es-dijo la que veía sin ver-yo soy Dianne, la hermana mayor y ellas son Hermione y Luna.-continuó al percibir que sus hermanas menores no reaccionaban.

-Yo soy Hermione-dice la castaña al ver que yo las observo. Seguramente piensa que yo no sé quién es quién.

-Y yo Luna-dice la otra.

-Un placer-contesto y las saludo de beso- debo decir que he oído hablar mucho sobre ustedes-creo que no perciben la ironía de esa frase.

-Nosotras también hemos oído un par de cosas sobre ti-dice Hermione un tanto contrariada.

-Mejor ni pregunto que cosas, porque estos chicos se dedican ha crearme mala fama-digo y le doy un ligero codazo a Ron.

-Crea fama y échate a dormir-susurra Draco a nadie en particular pero todos lo oímos perfectamente.

-Mira quién lo dice, _Dragón_-le contesto en el mismo tono y le hecho una de mis miradas. Volteo hacía ellas nuevamente y sonrío otra vez.

-¿Ven lo que les digo?-y sin esperar respuesta pase de largo para entrar a la casa. Ahora que las conozco físicamente algo me dice que no es la primera vez que las veo, solo que no puedo recordar exactamente de donde las conozco. Lo mejor será que lo valla pensar durante un rato. Me dirijo hacia la habitación de Ginny pero antes de llegar siquiera a las escaleras oigo algo

-¿Tu hermana es así de cambiante siempre?-dice una de ellas.

-Eso creo-contesta mi hermano

-Al parecer la agarraron en sus cinco minutos de tranquilidad-empieza Ron-no se las comió vivas, como acostumbra.

-¡Te estoy oyendo, comadreja!-no puedo evitar responderle

-¿Ahora tiene oído biónico?-vuelve a hablar Ron, pero nadie le contesta.

-Será mejor que entremos-dice Ginny y todos le hacen caso, yo subo corriendo para tratar de estar un rato a solas ¡tengo que recordar de donde las conozco!

Cuando llego a la habitación subo a la litera que será mi cama por estos días y saco mi IPED para oír música un rato y tratar de recordar, para mi mala suerte apenas había oído una canción cuando se le acabo la pila. Bufe de frustración pero antes de que abriera los ojos y bajara para conectarlo a la toma de corriente oí la voz de una mi la hermanas.

-¿Tu papá?-dice con voz asustada

-¿Tus hermanos?-dicen las otras dos

-Si, pero no todos, solo los gemelos-les contesta Ginny-y si, mi papá ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Nada, solo que creo que me esta dando un síndrome de "corre por tu vida" al saber que voy a conocer a la mitad de la familia de mi novio el día de hoy, incluyendo a mis…- se calla de repente como si alguien le hubiera impedido seguir hablando y yo solo pienso ¿¡su novio!

-¡Chist, Luna!-oigo que le dicen

-Tenemos suerte-susurro la primera y luego hay un momento de silesio. Ginny se ríe y la otra hermana pregunta:

-¿Que pasa?-oigo murmullos y ella también ríe.

-¡Alexa!-me llama Ginny y me sacude un poco el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondo abriendo los ojos y quitándome los audífonos.

-Mamá dice que ya bajes a comer.- me dice. Me incorpora rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento me bajo de un salto de la litera.

Cuando bajamos ya estaban ahí el señor Weasley junto con Fred y George.

-¡Hola papá, hola Gred, hola Feorge!-los saludo Ginny

-Hola, mi niña-le contesta su papá

-Ja-ja ¡que graciosa, Ginevra!-le contestaron los gemelos.

-Quijote, Sancho panza-los saludo.

-Niñita diabólica que nos quiere sacar canas verdes-me dice Fred

-_Modelo_ del mal-sigue George

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundo con nuestras miradas de "a ver quién puede más" como siempre lo hacemos cada que nos encontramos después de que ocurrió lo del "Día D". Sin embargo nadie aguanta mucho y comenzamos a reír para después yo acercarme y abrazarlos.

-¿Y que tenemos aquí?-dijo Fred viendo a las tres hermanas.

-Al parecer a tres especímenes sacados del planeta _fashion_-le contesto su hermano. Me enojo, se supone que _ese es_ _mi planeta._

-Ellas son, Luna, Hermione y Dianne-las presento Ginny

-Un placer señoritas-dijeron al mismo tiempo con su tono gracioso y fingiendo hacer una reverencia.

-Igualmente-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mira hermano, las gemelas hablan al mismo tiempo, igual que nosotros!-dijeron los gemelos a la par.

-No hablamos al mismo tiempo-contestaron la gemelas

-Si claro, se nota-respondieron otra vez juntos.

-¡Es cierto!-contestaron de nuevo.

-Ya, a ver ¿que tal si ponemos número?-propuso la hermana mayor- Hermione uno, porque nació primero y Luna dos, porque llego dos minutos después a este mundo.

Y los gemelos se pusieron a pelear quién era uno y quién dos.

Después de eso la comida (que por cierto estaba deliciosa) transcurrió en una agradable charla en la que todos contaban cosas de todos. Yo la verdad no presté mucha atención, pues estaba pensando de donde se me hacían familiares "las hermanitas". Después de mucho rato por fin lo recordé.

_Estaba aquí, en Londres haciendo unas fotos para un catalogo de ropa cuando me encontré con uno de mis amigos, Cedric Diggory. Un muchacho que aunque guapo y bien pagado cuando hacía un trabajo, aún no se decidía a trabajar de lleno en el modelaje. Venía acompañado de su novia Cho también modelo ocasional._

_-¡Hola!-me acerque a saludarlos. Como me llevaba bastante bien con Cedric, con Cho no tenía tanto problema._

_-¡Hola Alexa!-me contestaron el saludo._

_-¿Cómo te fue en…?-dijo Cho tratando de recordar donde había sido mi última campaña._

_-Milán-dije_

_-¿Milán, en serio? ¿Qué no habías ido a Praga?-me contesto_

_-Eso fue la campaña anterior._

_-¡Oh! Bueno no importa, ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos dando a entender que el lugar era lo menos importante._

_-Excelente, como siempre-conteste encogiendo los hombros. _

_-Modestia aparte__-dijo Cedric. Solo reí ante su comentario._

_-Si tuviera modestia, no iría a Milán ¿no crees?_

_-Como digas-me contesto y también se encogió de hombros._

_-¡Cedric Diggory!-llamo William, el fotógrafo encargado de este catálogo. Cedric fue hacia él y empezó a modelar la ropa que ya traía puesta._

_-¿Me acompañas por mi ropa?-le digo a__ Cho_

_-Ok-contesta__- Oye y ¿que te tare por aquí?-me dice-Creía que después de firmar con Thesa ya te habrías olvidado de los catálogos._

_-Un poco de dinero y promoción extra nunca le hacen daño a nadie-conteste simplemente. La verdad era que yo tampoco sabía porque lo hacía, supongo que era para recordar mis primeros trabajos y así "tomar aire" de nuevo._

_Cuando regresamos Cedric se había desaparecido y en su lugar estaban dos hermanas gemelas. Bonitas pero, por los movimientos que hacían, novatas. Nos sentamos a esperar nuestro turno y a que Cedric regresara. Normalmente las sesiones eran privadas y si de casualidad se juntaban dos modelos no era por más de unos cuantos minutos. William era un profesional._

_-¿y esas chicas quienes serán?-dije nada más por no permanecer en silencio- Sus caras no se me hacen conocidas y como que ya están un poco "grandecitas" para apenas comenzar ¿no?-continué mientras les echaba un vistazo. Como Cho no respondía voltee a verla y me quede asombrada. Cho venía a esas hermanas con ¿rabia?-¿Estas bien?_

_-¿Mande?-era obvio que estaba perdida en su mundo- ¡así! oye ¿me puedes hacer un favor? __Dile a Cedric que lo veo mañana ¿si? Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer y no me puedo quedar. ¡Nos vemos! Le dices por favor._

_-Si, está bien, pero estás segura que te sientes…-no pude completar la frase cuando ella ya se había ido._

_Un rato después regreso Cedric ya cambiado con su ropa-¿Y Cho?_

_-Recordó que tenía que hacer no se que cosa y ya se fue-le digo-me pidió que te dijera que se veían mañana._

_-Que estaño, no me había mencionado nada._

_-Oye conoces a las chicas de ahí-le digo y señalo a las gemelas que todavía estaban frente a la cámara. Quería saber porque Cho se había puesto así al verlas._

_-¡Diablos!-dijo volteando a verlas-¿Cho las vio?_

_-Si, creo que por eso se fue._

_-No me extraña._

_-¿Que pasa con ellas? no me estoy enterando de nada._

_-Larga historia_

_-No vas a alcanzar a Cho porque se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y yo todavía tengo que esperar a que ellas terminen, entonces, ¿Por qué no me cuentas?_

_-Esas chicas se llaman Hermione y Luna, son hijas de un amigo de mi padre. Deben estar haciéndose las fotos para su fiesta de 16 años. Cho no las soportas porque me voy a casar con una de ellas._

_-¿Qué?-le digo y hago una mueca de sorpresa total- ¿Tan joven y ya te vas a echar la soga al cuello? ¿Qué paso? ¿No sabes lo que es un condón, acaso?_

_-¡No es eso, Alexa! Lo que pasa es que es… digamos "un negocio" más de su padre con el mío._

_-¡Dios mío! Creía que ese de vender a tu hija al mejor postor se había quedado atrás hacia varios siglos._

_-Eso díselo a nuestros padres._

_-Es broma ¿verdad?_

_-Que más quisiera yo._

_-¿Y que no puedes hacer nada al respecto?_

_-¿Tú que harías?_

_-Simple; no me presento a la boda._

_-¿Así de fácil?_

_-Así de fácil. En cualquier caso algo deberías hacer, no es bueno que tu padre te obligue a casarte con alguien, por más negocio que este sea._

_-No conoces a mi padre._

_-Es cierto, no lo conozco, y en estos momentos nada me hace más feliz. Espero mi invitación ¡he!-le digo parándome al ver que las gemelas por fin terminaron._

_-Que graciosa-me dice y también se para irse._

_En los siguientes minutos lo único que pienso es en como hay padre trogloditas que siguen casando a sus hijos como si estos fueran un objeto. Pero alejo rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi cabeza pues estar frente a la cámara requiere toda mi atención. No había recordado ese episodio desde entonces._

Hasta hoy. Después de verles las caras a estas hermanas juraría que son las mismas. Pero no estoy completamente segura, por lo que tendré que averiguar bien las cosas antes de hacer algo.

Cuando la comida acabo, George propuso que fuera a jugar futbol. Como la verdad no me gusta mucho dicho deporte preferí declinar. Además así tendría oportunidad de comprobar la identidad de las gemelas. Y dejarle algo en claro a esa tal Mione, que durante toda la comida se la pasó echándose miraditas con mi hermano, al igual que su hermana y Ron. Cuando subimos a cambiarnos de ropa y le pedí su computadora a Ginny, vi la ocasión de cumplir mi cometido.

-¡Hermione!-la llame

-¿Si?_-_

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-Hermione no me respondió de inmediato, más bien puso una cara de duda.

-Será solo un momento-le insistí.

-Si claro, supongo-dijo y entro de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Alexa?-dijo después de que esta hubiera cerrado la puerta.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo te pregunto, _Mione_-le respondí.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Qué de que hablo? Fácil, ¿Qué pretenden con ese jueguito de "somos las amigas de Ginny"?-no me respondió por lo que presione un poco más-Mira, no se a quién pretenden engañar pero es obvio que conmigo su _mentirita_ no surgió efecto. ¿De verdad creyeron que lograrían algo diciendo eso? Conozco a mi hermano y a Ron como la palma de mi mano así que yo solo te voy a decir una cosa.

Pareciera que a la niña le comieron la lengua los ratones porque seguí sin contestar. "Eso es para que veas lo que sintió Ginny" pensé.

-Tú y yo, nos la vamos a llevar tranquila, -continué-pero nada mas tu o tu hermana le hacen algo a mi hermano o a Ron y se las verán conmigo ¿entendido?

-¿Que no se supone que tendría que ser mi hermano el que le dijera eso a Harry y no tu a mi?-¡Valla por fin recordó como hablar!

-Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, pero como yo no me trago el cuento de que un par de niñas caprichosas como ustedes se hayan enamorado de alguien como Harry o Ron, yo te lo digo a ti.

-¿Por qué no puedes creer que...?

-¡Por como son ustedes! ¿De verdad crees que mi hermano no me ha contado todo sobre ti? ¡Por Dios! Si apenas te conoció me empezó a contar quien eras y quienes eran tus hermanas. Y de dejo contar una oreja si Harry y Ron no son solo su nuevo capricho.

-Te equivocas. Ellos no son un capricho, nosotras de verdad…

-No gastes saliva, querida, que digas lo que digas no me convencerás.

-¿Por que no?-sin medir consecuencias dije mi tiro a ciegas

-Por que yo se algo que seguramente ni tu ni tu hermana le han dicho a Harry o Ron y cuando se sepa los desmorona.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabrás.

Y dicho esto le di la espalda y volví a sentarme enfrente de de la computadora. Oí como cerraba la puerta y bajaba las escaleras. Abrí el MSN rogando porque estuviera la persona quien me interesaba pero por esta vez mi estrellita protectora dejo se servir y vi a más de 50 contactos disponibles pero ninguno era el que yo buscaba. Cerré la sesión y cruzando los dedos porque "San Google" me proporcionara las respuestas que necesitaba abrí el navegador. Cinco minutos y tres comandos de búsquedas después descubrí que mi estrella no me había abandonado del todo. En efecto, esas niñas eran las gemelas de mis recuerdos. Satisfecha con mi trabajo, baje para encontrarme con los demás. Después de todo no me quería quedar lo que restaba de la tarde frente a la computadora.

-¡Pero miren quién apareció!-grito George-¿no que preferías quedarte encerrada con tu querida amiga la computadora?

-¡Cállate pelirrojo!-le respondí-lo que pasa es que lo que necesitaba saber surgió más rápido de lo que pensé.

-Bueno pues como somos diez va a ser cinco contra cinco-dijo Fred

-Nueve-lo corrigió Dianne-yo no puedo jugar, por razones obvias.

Todos se quedamos callados, como si no hubieran reparado en eso antes. Se me hizo increíble, en especial por parte de sus hermanas, por lo que actué rápidamente.

-No veo el problema-dije y todos volteamos a verme con la boca abierta- serán cuatro contra cuatro, porque yo tampoco pienso jugar. ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos sentamos fuera del campo para evitar los balonazos, Dianne?

-Claro, es muy buena idea-dijo y trato de acercárseme. No la deje dar ni dos pasos cuando esta la tome de la mano y juntas nos fuimos a sentar junto al tronco de un árbol cercano.

Oí que los Draco decía algo, pero la verdad no le presté atención.

-¿Quieres que te narre el partido?-le dije rogando que contestara "no".

-No gracias, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el futbol-¡genial! Esta chica ya me empezaba a caer bien.

-¡Qué bueno! Porque, no le vallas a decir a Harry ¡he!, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta-le digo.

-¿Quieres platicar de algo?-me dice

-Seguro ¿de que?

-No se… ¿música?-propone.

Dio en el clavo. Porque si algo podía gustarme, era la música. Podía pasarme horas hablando acerca de música. Como viaja tanto para hacer distintas campañas, para no aburrirme en los aviones, camiones, trenes, etc., me la paso oyendo horas y hora de música Me encanto platicar de eso con ella, que también era una gran conocedora, ya que, según sus palabras, como no existen mucho libros que pudiera _leer_ también pasa horas enteras oyendo música. Después de un rato, y ya entradas en confianza lanza la pregunta que probablemente se ha estado guardando desde el momento en que me conoció.

-Oye, no quisiera ser curiosa pero ¿Cómo es que Harry y tú son hermanos, si eres menor que él y, por lo que se, cuando los padres de este murieron todavía estaban juntos?

Sonrío y le digo-Ponte cómoda para escuchar la historia.

-¿De verdad me vas a contar?-me dice en tono incrédulo, como si creyera que por ser casi desconocidas me negaría a decirle una sola palabra acerca de eso.

-Seguro, porque _esa, _es una historia que amerita ser contada-le contesto y empiezo a narrarla

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_* "oríllese a la orilla" ¿Así o más ridícula la frase? Pero la puse porque aquí en México, créanlo o no, los policías de tráfico LA DICEN; y por que es graciosa después _

_de todo._

HolAAAAAAAA!

Si, si, ya sé "¿Cómo fue que pudiste dejar el cap ahí?" hasta a mí se me hace mala onda. Pero no me maten si quieren saber que paso. Muhahahaha.

Bueno, la verdad es que originalmente el cap si contenía la historia de porque Harry y Alexa son hermanos, pero dado la cantidad de comentarios que me llegaron diciendo "¡Por favor, dime que paso ahí!" me pareció un buen momento para cortar (después de todo ya casi era el final original del cap) y así dejarlos con el suspenso, "picados" y obligarlos a leer lo que sigue. De nuevo: Muahahahaha.

Ok ya, que parezco la hermana perdida de Voldemort.

¿Ustedes que creen que haya pasado ahí, como es posible que Alexa sea dos años menor que Harry y aún así cuando sus padres murieron seguían juntos? Digan sus teorías, manden sus apuestas, o ya de plano pónganse escribir el telenovelas digno de horario de las nueve de la noche (horario estelar aquí en México)

¡Ahhh! Y respecto al romance ese que trae locas a muchas (si, EnriqitaPotterGranger, me refiero a ti) de Draco… ¿Ginny/Alexa? Bueno, debo decirles que eso ya esta completamente decido en mi cabecita loca, pero en la suya no ¿verdad? Así que también opinen sobre lo que les gustaría.

Ahora si, sin más por el momento,

Kisses de chocolate, Aliathna

PD 14 hojas, les dije que juntándolos eran un cap GIGANTE.


	17. Confusión

Disclaimer: Como siempre; no, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy JK Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Capítulo ¿16?

"Confusión"

Pov. Alexa

_-¿De verdad me vas a contar?-me dice en tono incrédulo, como si creyera que por ser casi desconocidas me negaría a decirle una sola palabra acerca de eso._

_-Seguro, _porque esa_, es una historia que amerita ser contada-le contesto y empiezo a narrarla_

Casi nadie nunca entendió, entiende o entenderá la relación que mantenían mis padres. Ellos nunca fueron los adolescentes locamente enamorados, tampoco los responsables adultos que decidieron formar una familia y mucho menos los amantes apasionados, como creyeron algunos. No, ellos no fueron ninguna de esas cosas. Sin embargo tuvieron un tipo de relación aún mejor que las anteriores; eran mejores amigos.

Se conocían desde pequeños porque la familia Potter (la de mi padre) siempre tuvo negocios con la familia Gilmore (la de mi madre). Mis abuelos además de socios también eran amigos por lo que James y Lauren compartieron todo, incluida la cuna, más de una vez. Mi papá era apenas unos meses mayor que mi mamá así que la diferencia de edades tampoco fue nunca un problema.

Conocían al otro como la palma de su mano. Sus gustos, sus manías, sus temores, sus secretos, todo. Nada de eso cambio durante años, incluso cuando mis abuelos maternos decidieron que lo mejor para la educación de su hija sería mandarla a "Instituto para señoritas del Liceo Ingles" permanecieron tan amigos como siempre.

Cuando James conoció a Lily fue (perdóname la expresión tan cursi) "amor a primera vista". Lo volvió loco, como un terremoto que le sacudió completamente el piso. Y aunque su técnica para conquistarla al principio no rindió frutos en cuando le platico su problema a su buena amiga Lauren "la doctora co-ra-zón le tuvo la so-lu-ci-ón" Para esto mis padres ya contaban con 20 años y como James no quiso esperar a "ser un adulto serio y formal" le pidió a Lily casarse con él. Ella acepto encantada, por lo que mi madre fue la madrina y al año mi hermano venía en camino. Lily y Lauren se llevaban bien, no eran la grandes amigas pero sabían que una era la mejor amiga de toda la vida y otra la esposa así que digamos que preferían evitar problemas innecesarios.

Asta ahí todo iba bien, pero poco tiempo después de que naciera mi hermano a mi mamá le encontraron un problema en la matriz. Debían extirpársela. No podría tener hijos. Mi madre no quiso. "Entienda señora, es lo mejor que podemos hacer" le dijeron. "¿Y quedarme sin hijos? No gracias". Para mi mamá era muy importante tener un hijo o hija. Ser madre era el sueño de su vida. "Bueno, podemos esperar como máximo un año, no más, si quiere tener hijos es ahora" por fin dijo uno de los especialistas.

"Ahora" pensó mi madre. No habría problema, un bebé encajaba perfecto en su plan de vida y las pasarelas podrían estar sin ella por un año. Solo había un pequeño detalle: al parecer su "príncipe azul" no había recibido el e-mail y aún no se había presentado. Por lo que se le ocurrió una solución brillante, digna de Lauren Gilmore:

_-¿Qué quieres que haga QUE?-dijo un James completamente en shock_

_-¡Oh vamos! Sería solo un pequeño favor-rogó Lauren_

_-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Lauren Gilmore?_

_-Estoy hablando en serio James._

_-Yo también Lauren._

_-¡Por favor! No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo solo te estoy pidiendo tus espermatozoides._

_-¿¡Te estas oyendo!_

_-¡Si!_

_-Estas loca-dijo james dando por perdida a su amiga._

_-No estoy loca ¡solo estoy desesperada!-hizo una pausa, eso le sonó a canción-entiende que no que quiero quedar sin hijos, que los doctores solo me dieron un año y que no pienso tener un hijo de un desconocido._

_-¡Oye lo que estás diciendo Lauren!_

_-¡Es que es la solución perfecta! No eres un desconocido, no te pediría nada y estoy segura de que a Lily no le molestaría… tanto_

_-¿Qué no me molestaría?-dijo Lily entrando a la habitación con Harry en brazos._

_-Que Harry tuviera un hermanito… o hermanita-le contesto Lauren_

_-¿De que me perdí?-dijo dejando a Harry en su cuna. Lauren vio a James_

_-Tu idea, tu hablas-dijo este._

_Lauren le explico la situación. Lily pidió que James saliera de la habitación. Se quedaron hablando por horas y tres días después estaban en una clínica de fertilización_.

-¿Es en serio?-me dijo Dianne

-¿Estoy aquí, no?-le conteste.

-Es que parece una historia tan…

-¿Tan sacada de una película?

-Exacto.

-Te comprendo, yo soy la protagonista y aún no acabo de creérmelo.

-¿Qué se dijeron tu mamá y la mamá de Harry en esa charla?-me pregunto.

-Ni idea, ambas juraron llevarse ese secreto a la tumba-le respondí-y no, tampoco se como es que Lily convenció a James.

-¿Lily fue la que convenció a James?-su cara de sorpresa era digna de una foto.

-Si, súper raro ¿no?

-Ni que lo digas

-Pero ¿sabes? Desde ese día fueron las mejores amigas.

-Eso es aún más extraño.

-Pues tal vez, pero como toda mi vida fue así, pues ya estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Y como fue su relación de pequeños?

-Pues con mi hermano, fue como la de cualquier par de hermanos, como tú y tus hermanas, por ejemplo. Con mi papá, fue estupenda, no pude haber pedido un padre mejor y con Lily y Lauren… fue como haber crecido con dos mamás.

-¿Si?

-Si, tanto para las felicitaciones como para los regaños. Como la mayor parte del tiempo mi hermano y yo estábamos juntos (ya sea en su casa por que mi mamá estaba de viaje o en mi casa por que sus papás estaban en una misión) nuestras mamás hicieron muy bien su papel de "madres". Y cuando nos juntábamos todos ellas hacían equipo como por ejemplo la vez de…

Y le narre el extraño ataque de las muñecas con cabeza de balón al barco fantasma.

-Tu hermano y tu son todo un caso-me dijo cuando termine la narración.

Después nuestra conversación de desvío a otros temas, en especial, mis viajes.

-¿Así que acabas de regresar de Madrid?-me dice

-Si y después de las fiestas me voy para Francia, para hacer una campaña de _Lacôme._

-¡Wow! Si que viajas mucho.

-Si, aunque la verdad no sería tan divertido si no supera idiomas.

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?-pregunta. Orgullosa digo mi respuesta

-4, ingles (obviamente), francés, español, italiano y estoy aprendiendo el portugués.

-Me cuesta creer que una chica de tu edad habla tanto idiomas.

-Bueno, cuando desde niña sabes lo que quieres hacer y sabes que necesitas no es tan difícil.

-¿Desde niña sabías lo que querías?

-¡Seguro! Como mi mamá también es modelo lo supe prácticamente desde el vientre materno. Mi mamá modelo incluso cuando estaba embrazada de mí.

En eso al parecer dieron por finalizado el partido ya que empezó a nevar.

-Me caíste súper bien Alexa-me dice como si estuviera dando una evaluación final y yo me río

-Tú también a mí Dianne-le contesto y la ayudo a incorporar.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la Madriguera en un cómodo silencio. Yo voy pensando que es una verdadera lástima que sea hermana de quién es. Por que después de lo que voy a hacer, sinceramente dudo que quiera ser mi amiga. Sin embargo no he desistido de la idea que tengo rondando por la cabeza desde que recordé quienes eran en verdad "las hermanitas".

/**/

¡El partido estuvo increíble! Creo que nunca me la habpia pasado tan bien jugando futbol. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca había jugado futbol. Cuando el partido tuvo que darse por terminado, ya que empezó a nevar, inmediatamente prometidos volver a jugar pronto.

Subimos a la habitación de Ginny a cambiarnos de nuevo (nuestra ropa había quedado empapada) y mientras decidíamos que ponernos vi como Alexa salió un tanto sospechosa de la habitación. Iba a seguirla cuando la voz de Luna me interrumpió.

-¿A dónde vas, Mione?

-Ahh… al baño-le invente.

-¿Vestida así?

-¿Qué tiene?

-Que estas solo con la camiseta interior-terció Ginny riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Demonios!-dije y rápidamente me puse una playera. Salí de la habitación y trate de localizar a la hermana de mi novio pero no había ni rastro de ella. Resignada volví a entrar a la habitación. Acabada de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien toco.

-Niñas ¿puedo pasar?-dijo la voz de la señora Weasley

-Si, ma-le contesto Ginny

-Voy ir al pueblo porque me hacen falta cosas para la cena ¿se les ofrece algo?-pregunto.

-No, muchas gracias señora-contestamos a coro mis hermanas y yo.

-No mamá, gracias pero ¿has visto a Alexa?-al parecer no era la única que había notado su extraña salida.

-Creo que está en el cuarto de los muchacho-contesto simplemente y salio. Ginny y yo compartimos una mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Luna

-Nada-le conteste.

-¿Cómo que nada?-hablo ahora Dianne-Mione, no somos tontas.

-No pasa nada Di-le contesto Ginny-es solo que hace un momento Alexa salió muy sospechosa de aquí.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-respondió mi hermana mayor-¿saben que? Creo que han sido muy injustos con ella.

-¿A que te refieres?-le dije

-A que todo el rato que estuve platicando con ella me pareció una niña muy buena-dijo mi hermana-creo que a ella le paso lo mismo que a ustedes, su "mala fama" la supero pero digo que me parece muy injusto pues fueron sus mismo "amigos" quién se la hicieron.-termino.

¡Lo que faltaba! Alexa ya puso a mi hermana de su parte.

-No te creas Dianne-dijo Ginny-yo pienso lo mismo que tu, pero créeme que si Alexa tiene esa fama es porque se la ha ganado. Tampoco es ninguna santa.

-Yo no digo que sea una santa, lo único es que creo que exageran demasiado sus defectos y minimizan al máximo sus virtudes.

No respondimos, no hacia falta. Cuando mi hermana se ponía en ese plan no había quien la convenciera de lo contrario y eso, lo sabíamos muy bien la tres. Ginny suspiró.

-Bueno, como sea mejor hay que aprovechar que mi mamá no esta.

-¿Aprovechar?-le dijo Luna

-Si, seguro ahorita mi papá se va a encerrar en su taller así que parecerá que estamos solos.

-¿Y?-dije

-¿Y? ¿Es en serio?-me contesto Ginny- ¿hace cuanto que no están "a solas" con mi hermanos?

-¡Por eso te quiero cuñada!-dijo Luna y salimos de la habitación- Dianne se quedo platicando con Ginny.

Lamentablemente no pudimos realizar nuestros planes porque los chicos estaban encerrados a cal y canto dentro de su habitación. Regreso ese gusanito molesto de que Alexa planeaba algo, pero decidí no hacerle caso. Volvimos a la habitación de la pelirroja y ahí estuvimos la siguiente hora.

Cuando por fin los muchachos salieron (y Alexa con ellos) no nos hicieron caso, salvo para dirigirnos una mirada de ¿rencor?, Salieron rápidamente por la puerta y se perdieron por el camino. Mi "cuñada" se fue con ellos y Draco fue el único que se detuvo un momento solo para decirnos a mi gemela y a mí:

-Podrían habérselos dicho ¿no?

-¿Dicho que?-le dije pero él no me contesto- ¡Draco!

No hubo caso, ni siquiera volteo la cara. Cuando estaba por anochecer ellos regresaron y siguieron con la misma actitud. Únicamente cuando acabo la cena (que trascurrió en un incómodo silencio) Harry se ma acerco y me dijo

-¿Podemos hablar?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Holaaaa!

¿Como están? Ok ya mátenme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero ¡es que me paso de todo! Primero doña inspiración se tomo un tiempo de vacaciones y no quiso hacer acto de presencia en mi cabeza durante un tiempo. Luego, cuando regreso, regreso con fuerza pero para otra historia. Y para acabarla cuando por fin complete el cap uno de mis primitos hizo el favor de borrarlo ¬ ¬ (para más información checar el **Anexo**)

En fin, paso de todo un poco. Como sea tengo dos noticias que darles:

La primera es que como verán esta historia está llegando a su recta final. Espero que se queden conmigo estos último caps y descubran lo que tengo preparado.

La segunda es que no, no me desaparezco de esta página, de hecho ya estoy comenzando con un nuevo proyecto aquí les dejo el título y el resumen:

"**SEIS GRADOS"**

_Dicen que todas las personas del mundo estamos relacionas en cadenas de seis personas. Seis cabezas, seis mentes, seis universos. Una nerd, una porrista, una lunática, un rebelde, un deportista y el chico nuevo. ¿Cómo fue que acabaron relacionados?_

Espero que le den una oportunidad y la lean.

OJO: Estoy tratando de que no sea una "comedia romántica" como lo es _Guardaespaldas _pero tampoco va a ser un melodrama "me corto las venas con galleta de animalito remojada en leche" por lo que será literalmente un "todos los géneros".

Otro OJO (y ya se quedaron ciegos): aunque al principio parece un Ronmione (insisto, hasta cosa me da escribirlo) en realidad va a ser ensalada de pareja y creo que el Ronmione pues… bueno no tiene un futuro muy prometedor, aunque tal ves se de un poquitín.

Pues ya está, Kisses de chocolate para todos ustedes, Aliathna.

_**ANEXO**_

"¡Te mataré!" 

_Del porqué el cap de esta historia esto hasta hoy. Pueden leerlo si quieren, si no, no pasa nada._

Pov. Aliathna

Domingo, reunión familiar obligatoria. Mi familia tiene un extraño sentimiento de "¡Viva la familia!" que hace que nos reunamos los fines de semana. Normalmente es divertido, entretenido y en casa de mi abuelita pero este domingo fue distinto.

Juntar a TODA mi familia en una sola casa es cosa seria. Simplemente diré que solamente en primos juntamos un lindo número: 17. Y 17 chamacos en un solo cuarto son cosa AÚN MÁS SERIA. Entre "adultos jóvenes" "adolescentes descarriados" y "pequeños infantes" se forma todo un caso. Esta vez fue mi pobre cuarto la victima.

Los "mayores" estábamos: cinco desparramados en la cama, cuarto apretujados en mi sillón y otros dos medio parados-sentados en una silla. ¿Cómo e hicimos? Quién sabe.

Los pequeños estaban jugando tirados en el piso pero como estaban haciendo mucho ruido y corriendo un serio peligro de ser aplastado por nosotros uno de mis primos hablo:

-¿Por qué no les pones la compu un rato para que se distraigan?

-¿Y que me formateen como a ti? No gracias-conteste. Pero aún así de hice una señal a otra prima (la "mayor" de los "pequeños") para que la prendiera. Después de todo ellos, como cualquiera reaccionan inmediatamente a la palabra "computadora"

-¡Eh! ¡Vamos a hacer dibujos!-dijeron mis primitos y se metieron a Paint.

-¡Yyy! Que a George le formatearon la compu unos pequeños que apenas si saben usar el mouse-se burlo otro primo.

-¡Tu cállate Stibi!-le contesto el primero

Y George le contesto y se empezaron a pelear, claro _de broma _pero aún así. Como ellos dos estaban en la cama junto con otro primo, otra prima y yo nosotros no nos salvamos de recibir uno que otro golpe.

-¡Hay de veras que nosotras en ves de primos tenemos trogloditas!-dijo Minimi parándose y dándome la mano-vente Nat.

-¡Hay quítense de encima!-grite yo a mis tres primos.

-¡Trogloditas! ¡Están aplastando a Nat!-dijo mi prima Nic tratando de quitármelos de encima pero otros primos también quisieron "jugar" y de paso la metieron a ella también. Eso pasa por ser solo 4 mujeres y 13 hombres, bueno 3 hombres no cuentan mucho porque apenas son unos bebés. Pero los demás…

-¡tu también Minimi!-grito Wuasaski y la jalo a ella también. ¡De verás que hay cada apodo…! a veces pienso que entre nosotros nos llamamos de formas más extrañas que los nicks que luego encuentro. Sobra decir que ya no estábamos en la cama sino en el piso, en una particular guerra de todos contra todos. Como yo había colocado unas colchonetas (siempre pasa algo así) y ya habían destendido mi cama tirando las cobijas al piso no había tanto problema.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Hay no espera..! ¿¡Qué haces! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Mi cuello! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Quita tu codo de mi cara! ¡Quita tú tu pie de mi ojo! ¡Aguas con la cómodaaa!" cosas como esa gritábamos. Y es que ese juego a los 7 es divertido y un tanto "tranquilo" pero a los 17… otro gallo canta. Sobre todo con 10 u 11 primos ahí metidos. De repente un grito llamo más la atención.

-¡Ups!-dijo mi primo y la computadora se apago.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?-como por arte de magia ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Nada?-me respondió. Todos los demás estaban con su carita de "yo no fui" y señalándolo disimuladamente.

Y bueno… cuando la compu revivió la carpeta con el nombre "Guardaespaldas" estaba en balnco… y la papelera de reciclaje sospechosamente vacía ¬ ¬ suerte que no borro entera la de "historias" que si no…


	18. Polvo en el viento

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Dedicación especial a mis amigas pottericas **Sol Meyer, ****EnriqitaPotterGranger, SofiaSomerhaldr,****kamila_pottergranger, France_Torres, **¡Gracias chicas por preocuparse y querer saber de mí!

Capítulo 17

"Polvo en el viento"

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

La fatídica frase. ¿Por qué fatídica? Porque si te la dicen, puedes estar segura de que tienes problemas o vas tenerlos muy pronto. En mi caso era que lo tenía en ese momento: la relación se había terminado. No se si lo supe por el tono, la cara o la discreción con que Harry me la dijo, pero lo supe. Y también creía tener un indicio del _porque._

-Claro-le respondí ¿para que retrasar más lo inevitable?

-Pero no aquí, ven-dicho esto me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia el jardín.

Una vez ahí nos instalamos bajo un árbol. La noche era preciosa, había que reconocerlo. Nevaba un poco pero se podía apreciar una luna llena en todo su esplendor. No hacia frío, o al menos no tanto como habría de esperarse. Me senté bajando la cabeza, sabedora de lo que se aproximaba. Contra todo pronosticó, Harry me abrazó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Decirte que?

-Que te vas a casar en menos de un año

Miles de respuestas pasaron por mi cabeza _"Porque siento que si no lo digo, entonces no sucederá; ¿tenía algún caso mencionarlo?; porque no quería lastimarte; porque es un hecho que detesto con todo mi corazón."_

-No lo sé.-conteste al fin. Nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo

-Tendrías que haberlo hecho-me dijo al fin.

-¿Tenía importancia?

-La tiene para mi-me abrazó aún más fuerte-no quiero perderte.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti-nos quedamos en silencio aún más tiempo.

-Entonces…-habló finalmente- tendremos que hacer algo ¿no?-me contesto mirándome fijamente.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?-respondí totalmente incrédula. Primero por las electrizantes corrientes alivio que recorriendo mi cuerpo al saber que no terminaríamos y segundo por la emoción que me daba al saber que no solo no quería perderme sino además quería hacer algo para evitarlo.

-No sé, pero debemos hacerlo-típico

-¿Alguna idea?-insistí

-Solo una, pero no creo que falle.

-Pues dime que yo sigo en blanco.

-Cuando Alexa…

-A ella ni me la menciones ¿quieres?

-Espera, déjame terminar, cuando mi hermana nos contó lo que pasaba agrego su opinión.

-¿Y?

-Y… dijo que si a ella la hubieran obligado a hacer lo mismo que a ustedes, simplemente no se presentaría.

-De nuevo ¿y?-dije pero apenas acabe de decirlo comprendí la idea- ¡estás loco!

-Loco de amor por ti, si.

-¡Ahora eres romántico ¿no?-dije en tono "molesto" pero aun así una enorme sonrisa invadió mi rostro.

-Déjame tener mis cinco minutos-me contesto abrazándome- de alguna manera hay que recompensar nuestra "genial" declaración.

Sobra decir que de nuevo sentí un gran alivio corriendo dentro de mí. Yo que esperaba lo peor y resulto que "mi príncipe azul" llego con toda la caballería listo para salvarme… otra vez.

-Tu y tu hermana están locos ¿lo sabes?-era genial poder estar así con él, bromeando, jugando, diciendo tonterías… queriéndonos, como siempre.

-¡Hey! Que somos Potter.

-Lo tendré en cuenta cuando me pregunte los del manicomio por dos hermanitos que se fugaron…-comente riendo aún más. Me callo con un beso.

/**/

Pov. Ginny

Cuando termino la cena (que se me hizo eterna pero el incomodo silencio en el que transcurrió) y vi como Harry la decía algo a Hermione que hizo que esta se pusiera pálida y a Ron haciendo algo parecido con Luna, lleve a Dianne a mi habitación y la deje ahí con un pretexto cualquiera. Tenía que hablar con Alexa. Si alguien la conocía y sabía que estaba planeando, esa era yo.

-¡Alexa!-grite y me dirigí hacia ella para evitar que se escabullera.

-¿Que hay, Gin?

-_¿Que hay, Gin?_ ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué te sucede?-la note del brazo, con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria debo añadir.

-¿Qué que me sucede? ¡Que te sucede a ti! ¡Suéltame!-como pudo se safó de mi agarre.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, mi mamá nos interrumpió.

-Chicas, por favor, ayúdenme a recoger todo esto y llevarlo a la cocina-dijo mientras recogía unos platos de la mesa.

-Si mamá, es más ¿Por qué no subes a descansar un rato? Alexa y yo lavamos los platos-dije queriendo estar a solas con ella para poder hablar.

-¿Sabes que? Te tomara la palabra, con tantos adolescentes aquí, un buen descanso es lo que necesito-dijo y subió por la escaleras.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-me dijo Alexa

-¿Fui tan obvia?

-Para mi, si.

-¿Qué diablos le dijiste a mi hermano y compañía?

-La verdad

-¿Qué verdad?

-La verdad de por que no pueden estar con ese par de niñas malcriadas.

-Tiene gracia que tú hables de niñas malcriadas.

-¿En serio?-dijo con voz altanera

-¿Que les dijiste Alexa?

-La verdad. Que como era posible que estuvieran desperdiciando su tiempo de esa manera.

-¿Desperdiciando su tiempo?

-Si, ya sabes, lo suyo no tiene futuro.

-¿Y tu que sabes si tiene o no futuro?

-¡Por favor! Como máximo terminaran en septiembre. ¿O que? ¿Crees que serán ellos los que las entregaran en el altar?-cuando dijo esto último entendí perfectamente la reacción de todos.

-¿Les dijiste lo de…? ¡Pero como es posible! ¡Que poco tacto! Además ¿eso a ti en que te concierne? ¡Eso era asunto de ellas y de nadie más!

-¡Me concierne porque resulta que es con mi hermano con quién están jugando!

-¡No están jugando con el! ¿Crees que no se como se siente? Por si no lo sabías ¡mi hermano también esta enamorado de una de ellas!

-¡¿Y por que no haces nada por evitar que sufran?

-¿Evitar que sufran? ¿De verdad crees que evitaras que sufran haciendo lo que hiciste? Noticia de última hora: ¡ahora sufrirán por adelantado!

-Cuanto antes lo sepan, antes las superaran.

-¿Como puedes pensar eso? ¿Qué no conoces a tu hermano? ¡Por Dios! Es tu hermano, tu familia, tu sangre ¿Cómo es posible que lo conozcas tan poco?

-Conozco perfectamente a mi hermano y por eso se que…

-¡Por eso no sabes nada! ¡Tu lo sabes, tu lo has visto! El no había estado tan enamora desde… ¡nunca había estado tan enamorado!-reflexione en lo que dije- ¿no será eso, Alexa? ¿No será que eso es lo que te da miedo? ¿El nunca haberlo visto así?

-¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿O son celos?-continué diciendo- ¿es eso, son celos los que te motivan a actuar así? Por que si es así, déjame te digo que son completamente infundados. No perderás a tu hermano al contrario…

-No es eso-me corto-además ¿y tu? ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila? ¿No estas siquiera un poco temerosa de perderlo?

-Yo no temo por mi hermano.

-No es de él de quien estoy hablando.

-¿Entonces?

-Dianne no esta comprometida.

/**/

Pov. Alexa

Touché. Cuando dije lo último Ginny palideció.

-No se a que te refieres-me dijo

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, y si así fuera ¿Qué?

-Que tendrías que estar ayudándome no regañándome.

-No te puedo ayudar en eso, tú lo sabes.

-¿Y por que no?

-¡Por que ellas también son mi amigas, no les puedo hacer eso!

-Si tan amigas tuyas son… entonces ¿Por qué no le dijeron a su hermana mayor que guardara las distancias?

-¡Por que ellas no lo saben!

-¡Si, claro! ¡Habría que estar ciego para no verlo! Y es por eso precisamente que no juzgo a Dianne sino a ellas.

-No metas a Dianne en todo esto ¿quieres?

-No, si yo no la metí.

-¡Deja de marearme!

-¡Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Una verdad que tu no quieres aceptar! Pero que es innegable porque mas clara imposible.

-¿Y tu que ganas diciendo todo esto?

-Que te des cuenta que mientras más pronto nuestros respectivos hermanos se den cuenta del error en el que estas más pronto lo superaran y más pronto ¡esas hermanitas desaparecerán!

-¡Pero yo no quiero que desaparezcan!

-¿A no?

-No

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Todas, se irán. Todas-Ginny se mordió el labio, por fin, dudando.

Quiso agregar algo más pero antes de que lo hiciera una sombra rubia paso corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Hay no, Luna!-dijo la pelirroja y subió tras ella.

-Va una… quedan dos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Si antes les había dado permiso para matarme ahora no les pido ni que visiten mi tumba.

Pero ¿Qué les digo? Doña inspiración despareció totalmente del mapa y doña pereza llegó más fuerte que nunca. Eso, junto con el clima "londinense" que hizo que medio México terminara con calles "venecianas", el descubrimiento de otra pareja igual de adictiva que el Harmony, una salida a "Harry Potter La experiencia" que termino en decepción, una inoportuna lesión en mi nariz, la mezcla de sentimientos que provoca el final de nuestra querida saga, y sobre todo una mega-súper-ultra-maxi crisis existencial en mi vida fuera del mundo potterico fue suficiente para que se me quitaran todas las ganas de escribir.

Pero bueno, la vida sigue ¿no? y con ello este fic que como podrán ver le quedan cada vez menos capítulos para que vea su final. Espero seguir leyéndolos durante lo que queda de recorrido.

Deseando que les haya gustado y que el tiempo de espera para que nos volvamos a leer no sea tan largo como cuando vas al doctor en el seguro social, kisses de Aliathna. = )

P.D. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY POTTER Y JK ROWLING!


End file.
